Cazadores de Sombras
by Sta.Fray
Summary: Esta es la primera historia que escribo sobre Cazadores de Sombras, así que acepto todo tipo de críticas. Obviamente ningún personaje es mío, todos son de Cassandra Clare. Para situar un poco, la historia iría después de Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos, sin tener en cuenta en libro que viene después, Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas. Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews!:D
1. Chapter 1 Despertar

**Capítulo 1: Despertar**

El sol comenzaba a esconderse por entre los brillantes e imponentes rascacielos de Manhattan, dándoles un suave tono que los hacía parecer de oro. Una ligera brisa alborotaba el pelo de Simón, que se llevó instintivamente la mano a la cabeza para esconder la marca en su frente, la Marca de Caín. No le importaba llevarla, en absoluto, por mucho que fuese una maldición. Con ella había salvado su propia vida más veces de las que podía contar y, sobre todo, la de la gente que le importaba. Clary le había dado aquello que lo hacía indestructible ante cualquier ser viviente que intentase hacerle daño. Pero Simón tenía claro que ese poder era algo demasiado importante como para guardarlo para sí mismo y, el poder ser útil para los cazadores de sombras, de algún modo, le hacía sentirse más unido a ellos, le hacía sentirse bien.

Recordaba las palabras que una vez le dijo Camille sobre que nunca pertenecería a los cazadores de sombras, que él siempre sería un extraño entre ellos, que nunca envejecería cuando ellos seguirían adelante sus vidas. El simple hecho de recordarlas ya le hacían sentir como si se le pusiesen los pelos de punta, si es que pudiese estremecerse de verdad.

Levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta que había llegado al instituto y la enorme puerta se elevaba sobre él, inexpugnable. Estar maldito no le permitía entrar. Ese era otro punto a favor de las palabras de Camille, que aún volaban en su cabeza.

Tocó el timbre y esperó a que alguien bajase a recibirle. Al minuto escuchó un sonido metálico y pesado detrás de la puerta y vio cómo se abría poco a poco. Isabelle salió con la sorpresa grabada en la cara. _"Definitivamente no esperaba verme a mí"_, pensó Simón. Pero una sonrisa inundó la cara de él.

El pelo le caía sobre los hombros como un manto de terciopelo negro y brillante, el más brillante que Simón recordaba haber visto en su vida. Desde que se había convertido en vampiro, este tipo de cosas como los colores, las texturas y olores se habían intensificado de tal manera que había veces que llegaban a marearle y siempre, siempre le sorprendían de nuevo. Como el pelo de Isabelle. _"Aunque sus ojos no se quedan atrás…"_, pensó mientras miraba a la chica de arriba abajo.

"¿Simón? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – su voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"He venido a ver qué tal están Clary y Jace."

"Oh, claro." – salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí – "Están bien. Clary ya se ha levantado de la cama," – esta noticia llenó de alegría a Simón – "pero Jace…" - podía ver su rostro afligido.

"¿Jace?"

"Sigue inconsciente Simón. Ya son dos días." – le miraba con un terrible dolor en los ojos.

"¿Cómo es posible? Magnus dijo que se recuperaría."

"Y lo sigue diciendo… pero yo ya no estoy tan segura."

"Bueno, tienes que confiar en él. Tiene ochocientos años y digo yo que algo de razón tendrá… ¿no?"

"Supongo."

"Y…" - Simón dudaba en preguntar – "¿y tú cómo estás?"

"¿Yo?" – él sabía que quizás le hubiese molestado un poco la pregunta, pero en verdad quería saber cómo se encontraba Isabelle. Hacía días que no sabía nada de ella y, claramente, Simón sabía que lo estaba evitando. En cierto modo, cuando decidió venir al instituto en lugar de llamar a Alec para preguntar por Clary y Jace, era por si, de casualidad, podía ver a Isabelle. Y el encontrarla a ella detrás de la puerta del instituto le había hecho sentir que había sido la decisión correcta – "Bien, creo."

"¿Crees? Eso no me parece una respuesta muy convincente."

"Pues es la mejor que tengo."

"Izzy…"

"No me llames Izzy… me llamo Isabelle."

"Está bien… Isabelle. Deberías descansar un poco."

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Simón. Además, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Entre cuidar de Clary y Jace y mantener el instituto a salvo después de lo que pasó, descansar es un privilegio para los que no tienen preocupaciones."

"Pero Isabelle… tan sólo tienes dieciséis años… no deberías…"

"Simón, mis padres no están y recuerda que soy una cazadora de sombras. El tener dieciséis años no significa que me tenga que desentender de los problemas."

"Pero sí que te desentiendes de los problemas…" - dijo Simón, arrepintiéndose al instante, sabiendo que había encendido la chispa en Isabelle que pronto la haría estallar.

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Te desentendiste de mí" – dijo con los ojos clavados en sus zapatos. Esperó unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Alzó de nuevo la mirada y vio los enormes ojos azul oscuro de Isabelle debatiéndose entre la ira y la pena. – "Lo… lo siento."

"No lo sientas."

"¿Qué?" – verdaderamente estaba asombrado. Isabelle estaba dando su brazo a torcer.

"Tienes razón. Eres el único problema del que he intentado huir."

"¿Así que admites que me has estado evitando?"

"Si. Y si no te importa" – se giró hacia la puerta abriéndola – "me gustaría seguir haciéndolo."

"¡Isabelle!" – la desazón de Simón era tan grande que creyó que sentiría su corazón palpitar con furia contra sus costillas de un momento a otro. Pero eso era imposible. – "¡Espera!" – pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta dejando a Simón solo en el umbral.

* * *

"¡Deberías hacer algo Magnus!" – Clary casi le gritó a la cara, conteniendo parte de su rabia.

"No puedo hacer nada más Clary. Se despertará cuando esté preparado para hacerlo" – dijo Magnus en un tono que no convenció a Clary en absoluto.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Clary," – Alec le puso una mano sobre el hombro, intentando calmarla. Pero ella no quería calmarse, quería a Jace de vuelta, a su Jace – "no te preocupes. Despertará."

"¿Pero cuándo?" – las lágrimas ya asomaban a sus ojos. Odiaba llorar delante de la gente, pero se sentía tan frustrada por no poder hacer nada por el amor de su vida que, ahora mismo, el que la viesen llorar, era una de sus menores preocupaciones.

"Eso no lo podemos saber Clary… tienes que tener paciencia." – Magnus intentaba mantener un tono tranquilo para no alterar más a Clary.

"¡Pero yo ya ha tenido suficiente paciencia! ¡Lo que quiero es que Jace vuelva!" – se deshizo de la mano de Alec de su hombro con un brusco movimiento y miraba a Magnus como si le fuesen a salir chispas de los ojos.

"Lo que creo es que deberías descansar… si no, sabes que te puedo obligar" – Clary vio cómo Magnus levantaba sus dedos para chasquearlos, mirándola con sus gatunos ojos tornados en enfado. Con solo un gesto podría noquearla y perder la voluntad ante él.

"¡No te atrevas Magnus!"

"¡Oh! Lo haré" – sonrió con suficiencia.

"Está bien. Ya vale los dos." – Alec se puso entre los dos. Miraba a Magnus con desaprobación y, cuando miró a Clary, esta pudo ver la tristeza en sus brillantes ojos azules. – "Me parece a mí que habéis olvidado que Jace está arriba sólo, inconsciente, mientras vosotros dos estáis aquí discutiendo tonterías. Si de verdad os importa deberíais hacer lo que es mejor para él. Tú," – señalaba a Clary mirándola con gesto severo – "sabes que tienes que descansar para recuperarte del todo. Y tú" – ahora señalaba a Magnus – "vas a subir para comprobar cómo está Jace ahora mismo y después volverás para informarnos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" – contestó Magnus impresionado por el arrebato de Alec. Le miraba con verdaderos ojos de admiración.

Magnus se dio la vuelta y se perdió rápido entre las sombras del pasillo sin decir nada más. Alec se volvió para mirar a Clary, esperando que ella también hiciese algo. Pero no se movió, ni tan sólo un centímetro. Sentía una presión tan grande en el pecho ahora mismo que creyó no poder moverse del peso que notaba.

De verdad sentía celos de Alec, quien había demostrado la mayor entereza de todos ellos. Su madurez impresionaba a Clary cada día más, pero estos arrebatos de cordura cuando las cosas estaban difíciles la sacaban de quicio. Nunca se dejaba llevar. Pero intentó mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

"¿No piensas moverte del pasillo?" – le dijo Alec.

"Sí, claro." – Clary intentó ser cortante con Alec – "En cuanto te marches tú."

"¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? Vamos a esperar a que vuelva Magnus con noticias y no creo que el pasillo sea el sitio más cómodo para hacerlo."

"Me da igual. Esperaré aquí."

"Clary… no seas testaruda. No tienes que pagar conmigo lo mal que te sientes." – Él tenía toda la razón, pero Clary estaba tan enfadada porque Jace no despertaba… - "Yo también me siento mal, igual que tú, pero no voy peleándome con todo aquel que intenta ayudar."

Clary sintió una punzada en el pecho. Alec también estaba mal y sus ojos se lo decían, _"Pero ¿por qué no se derrumba como yo?"_, pensó Clary. Sabía que Alec era fuerte, sobre todo después de lo que ha tenido que pasar y soportar por mantener una relación con Magnus. Pero el hecho de no verle derramar nunca una lágrima extrañó a Clary. _"Sólo le vi llorar cuando murió Max", _recordó.

"¿Vienes o qué?" – Alec le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera, estando ya junto a la puerta del salón.

"Está bien."

* * *

Isabelle avanzaba por el pasillo a oscuras, hundida en sus pensamientos. _"Lo que acabo de hacerle a Simón debe de haberle dolido de verdad"_. Se sentía culpable por sus palabras, por hacer sufrir al vampiro de aquella manera. Pero en el fondo ella seguía dolida con él por haber estado jugando a dos bandas con ella y con Maia durante tanto tiempo. En verdad nunca le habría dado importancia a algo así, porque ella lo había hecho también alguna vez. Pero esto era diferente. Se trataba de Maia y de ella, se conocían, habían luchado juntas y se habían preocupado por él. Además, el darse cuenta que Simón le importaba más de lo que había pensado no ayudaba para que se quitase de la cabeza el pensamiento de que la había traicionado.

Alzó la mirada y vio que de la puerta del salón se filtraba un chorro de luz. Se acercó para asomar la cabeza y vio a Clary tumbada sobre el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada sobre un cojín y los ojos cerrados. Alec estaba sentado en uno de los sillones junto a Clary, observando el fuego de la chimenea que le otorgaba unas duras facciones, dándole un aire misterioso. Entró despacio para no despertar a Clary y llegó junto a su hermano.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Por qué no está en su cuarto descansando?" – Alec se volvió para mirarla.

"Ella está bien Izzy. Además, intenta tú mantenerla en su cuarto si puedes. Es tan cabezota…" - Isabelle vio cómo la miraba mientras dormía, con un gesto de cariño en sus ojos. ¿Pero desde cuando Alec le tenía ese aprecio a Clary?

"Oye, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes. Es sólo que…bueno… antes ha tenido una pequeña crisis." – dijo Alec mirando a Clary para después devolverle la mirada a su hermana – "Creí que esta pequeñaja pegaría a Magnus." – sonrió de medio lado.

"¿Quería pegar a Magnus?"

"Eso creo…o al menos eso parecía."

"Vaya… hoy no dejan de sorprenderme…"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Alec la miraba curioso.

"El que estaba llamando al timbre era Simón."

"¿Simón? ¿Qué hacía aquí?"

"Me dijo que vino para saber cómo estaban Jace y Clary."

"¿Y por qué no me llamó como siempre? Si sabe que no puede entrar aquí para verlos…"

"No lo sé" – Isabelle agachó la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a su hermano.

Sí que sabía por qué había ido Simón hasta el instituto. Había ido a verla a ella, para saber cómo se encontraba, para tener una mínima posibilidad de que no le evitase tal y como había hecho desde que salvaron a Jace de las manos de Sebastian. Habían pasado los días juntos e Isabelle había disfrutado de la compañía de Simón, conociéndole, dejando que él la conociese a ella. Pero nada más. Sólo se trataba de dos amigos que unían fuerzas para salvar a otro amigo.

Pero cuando volvieron a Nueva York, Isabelle estaba demasiado preocupada por Jace y Clary, por el estado en el que los habían encontrado; ocupada por atender el instituto ya que sus padres estaban en Idris buscando soluciones para dar caza a Sebastian y preocupada por cómo se sentía ella con todo esto. Era tal la situación que dejó a Simón en último lugar, aprovechando que no podía entrar en el instituto para verlo e intentar sacarlo de su cabeza por un tiempo.

"¿Seguro?" – Alec la miraba divertido – "¿Acaso no vino para verte a ti?"

"¿Por qué iba a tener que venir a verme a mí?" – notaba cómo el calor llegaba a su rostro. Pero intentó sonar lo más cortante posible.

"Ya sabes por qué…"

"No. No lo sé."

"No entiendo por qué no admites de una vez lo que sientes por ese estúpido vampiro. No creo que se merezca que le hagas sufrir así. Ni tú tampoco."

"¿Por qué os habéis empeñado todos en decirme lo que tengo que hacer?" – subió un poco el tono, irritada por las palabras de su hermano.

Vio cómo Clary se removía en el sillón y abría los ojos. A la luz del fuego el verde se le tornaba oscuro, como si estuviesen entre sombras, deseosos de ver la luz. Se incorporó despacio, mirando a Alec y después a Isabelle, con una expresión de duda en el rostro.

"Mira, ya la has despertado" – reprendió Alec a su hermana.

"¿Me… me he quedado dormida?" – Clary parecía confusa.

"Sí. Siento haberte despertado" – afirmó Isabelle.

"No pasa nada". – Clary volvió el rostro hacia Alec – "¿Sabes algo de Magnus?"

"Aún no ha bajado." – le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¿No está tardando mucho?"

"Necesita tomarse su tiempo Clary. No está realmente al cien por cien después de haberos ayudado a Jace y a ti. Necesita recuperar algo de energía."

"Quizás… podría intentar usar una runa para despertar a Jace" – Clary miraba ansiosa a Alec, el cual tenía unos oscuros ojos cargados de compasión.

"No creo que eso sea buena idea. Podría interferir con la magia de Magnus."

"Si Clary," – intervino Isabelle – "es mejor esperar."

"Además," -dijo Alec – "si creas una runa así, sabes que eso te puede debilitar. Y no queremos eso precisamente ahora."

"No harán falta runas" – Magnus entró en la sala, caminando despacio y mirando a Alec con los ojos brillantes, transmitiéndole algo con ellos que Isabelle jamás podría entender.

"¡Magnus!" – Clary se puso de pie para quedar frente a Magnus – "¿Cómo está?"

"Tranquila Clary. Siéntate."

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá donde Clary había estado durmiendo. Alec se giró para quedar frente a ellos e Isabelle estaba atenta a lo que Magnus estuviese a punto de decir.

"¿Ha despertado?" – volvió a preguntar.

"No Clary, aún no" – le dijo apenado – "Pero le he estado examinando y, físicamente parece estar bien. Las magulladuras y las heridas van desapareciendo poco a poco y pronto podréis ponerle algunas runas si queréis, para que mejore más rápido. Pero hasta que no despierte no puedo acceder a su mente para ver si hay algún daño."

"¿Su mente?"

"Sí. Al estar inconsciente, hay sobre ella como una especie de bloqueo que me impide saber si todo está bien."

"¿Pero todo va a estar bien, verdad?" – Isabelle preguntó notando cómo se le iba la voz. En verdad temía por que Jace ya no fuese el Jace que conocía, el Jace al que quería, cuando despertase.

"No veo por qué no iba a estarlo" – contestó Magnus relajado – "Pero tenemos que esperar."

"Siempre tenemos que esperar" – dijo Clary en un susurro, hundiendo la cara entre sus manos.

"Y tú podrías hacerlo descansando señorita" – Magnus la miraba con un filo protector.

"No quiero descansar. Quiero verle."

"Clary," – Alec la tomó del brazo – "convencí a tu madre para que te quedases porque me prometiste que no saldrías de la cama, que descansarías lo que fuese necesario."

"Pero Alec…" - Clary le miraba suplicante.

"Alec," – intervino Magnus – "quizá pueda quedarse con él en la enfermería," - volvió sus ojos hacia Clary, que lo miraba con la esperanza grabada en su cara – "si nos promete que no se moverá y que se mantendrá en reposo."

"¡Lo prometo!" – se apresuró a decir.

"Está bien. Sube entonces." – dijo Alec mientras Clary le miraba por permiso con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Clary se puso de pie de inmediato y salió por las puertas del salón como si no hubiese nadie en él a quien mereciese la pena volver a mirar. Ella ya sólo pensaba en ver a Jace.

Alec se incorporó y se dirigió también a la puerta, seguido de la mirada de Magnus, una mirada cargada de cariño y admiración que Isabelle envidiaba. A ella nadie la miraba así, ni si quiera Simón.

"¿A dónde vas cariño?" – preguntó Magnus.

"Voy a la biblioteca. Quiero mandar un mensaje de fuego a mi madre para informarle del estado de Jace y Clary. Me pidió que lo hiciera."

"Oh, está bien." – vio a Alec salir por la puerta – "Pues entonces creo que yo voy a descansar un poco. Esto de estar sacando siempre de problemas a los nefilim me deja exhausto."

Magnus se puso de pie y salió por la puerta por la que hace tan sólo unos segundos Clary y Alec se habían marchado. Isabelle estaba de nuevo sola, mirando al fuego y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Clary empujó la puerta de la enfermería y mientras caminaba, el radiante blanco de la sala le obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos. Los rayos de sol de la tarde que entraban por la ventana se reflejaban en los cabellos de Jace, dándole el dorado más intenso que Clary le había visto jamás. Yacía boca arriba, con las manos a cada lado de las caderas y con el rostro relajado. Una fina sábana blanca le cubría el cuerpo hasta la mitad del pecho. Clary pudo ver que no le habían puesto una camiseta y pensó si quizás tampoco llevaba pantalones, lo que la hizo enrojecer por un instante. Pudo ver también los moratones que oscurecían su cuerpo mezclándose extrañamente con las cicatrices y las runas en su piel. Su rostro también se veía magullado, con arañazos y restos de sangre seca en las heridas que tardaban más en cicatrizar. Clary acercó una mano a su rostro y lo acarició despacio, pensando que tan sólo su roce podría hacerle daño. Una lágrima le corría por la mejilla cuando agarró la mano de Jace con las suyas, apretando fuerte, como si intentase que despertase por la impresión. Pero no lo hizo.

Jace estaba delante de ella, inconsciente y no sabía cuándo volvería a despertar. Era injusto que cada vez que se reencontraban sucedía algo que los volvía a separar, que impedía que siguiesen adelante con su vida juntos, con su amor. Esta vez había sido Sebastian. Se llevó a Jace la noche que acabaron con Lilith. "_Más bien la noche que Simón acabó con Lilith"_, se corrigió. Y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero no se rindió. Le buscó más allá de los confines de la realidad y se adentró en un mundo lleno de oscuridad y terror para traerlo de vuelta, junto a ella. Pero el estar ligado a Sebastian no hizo que la misión fuese fácil para Clary… ni tampoco para Jace. Recuperar su alma era la cosa más importante que Clary se había propuesto hacer en esta vida… y estaba segura que lo iba a conseguir, le costase lo que le costase. Jace tenía que volver a ser su Jace.

Cansada del ajetreo de todo el día, cogió un butacón forrado de terciopelo rojo, la única nota de color en toda la habitación, y lo arrimó hasta la cama de Jace. Se desplomó en él dejando sus brazos sobre la cama y sin dejar de mirar a Jace. Le sujetaba la mano aún, pero su agarre ahora era suave. Sabía que no iba a despertar por mucho que ella le apretase la mano. Las lágrimas le seguían cayendo por el rostro, incontrolables, cuando soltó un leve suspiro.

"Jace… despierta" – dijo en un susurro.

* * *

Alec entró por las puertas de doble hoja de la enfermería y la lúgubre luz le obligó a entrecerrar los ojos para enfocar. La larga fila de camas blancas estaba vacía a excepción de una de ellas, la que está junto a la ventana que proporciona la luz a la habitación durante todo el día. Ahora era de noche y la habitación estaba en penumbra, iluminada solamente por una pequeña lámpara en la mesilla junto a la cama de Jace. Avanzó a paso lento, dudoso de si acercarse más al lecho o quedarse mirando a lo lejos a su amigo aún inconsciente.

Clary estaba sentada en una incómoda silla junto a la cama y allí es donde había pasado toda la tarde. Su madre no había estado muy de acuerdo en que ella se quedase a velar a Jace en el instituto, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar la opinión de Clary, se quedaría allí hasta que despertase, aunque intentasen llevársela a rastras, o al menos esas fueron sus palabras. Y desde luego, su madre desde Idris tampoco podía hacer mucho.

Clary estaba con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, dejando sus brazos apoyados sobre la cama y su cabeza sobre ellos. Alec avanzó para ver si se encontraba bien, pero en realidad se había quedado dormida sujetando la mano inerte de Jace. Dudó unos segundos si cogerla y llevarla a una de las habitaciones vacías del instituto, pero en seguida recapacitó y se lo sacó de la cabeza. Si Clary despertaba y veía que no estaba junto a Jace, se enfurecería.

Así que Alec metió sus manos bajo las rodillas de Clary y bajo sus brazos, levantándola con cuidado. Cuando la tenía en brazos pudo ver su rostro de cerca, lo más cerca que jamás lo había visto. Pudo ver cómo su pelo rojo se enmarañaba por su cara dándole un aspecto de niña pequeña que le suscitaban unas tremendas ganas de protegerla, las pecas alrededor de su nariz, sus finas pestañas de un rojizo más oscuro que su pelo, la línea de su cara… todo. Entonces creyó entender un poco por qué Jace se desvivía por ella… realmente se veía preciosa. Lentamente dejó a Clary en la cama contigua a la de Jace y la arropó con una fina manta blanca.

"Alec."

El corazón de Alec dio un vuelvo cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado por aquella débil voz. Miró con atención a Clary, pero ella no se había movido, no había abierto sus labios para hablar.

"Alec."

Giró excitado y encontró los ojos dorados de Jace mirándole con frenesí, con una inmensa preocupación en ellos. Pero aún así estaba emocionado. Pensó en Clary y en cómo se molestaría de no haber sido ella la primera en verlos.

"¡Jace, estás despierto! ¿Te encuentras bien? "

Alec le hablaba en susurros y se inclinaba hacia él intentando examinar el estado de su amigo.

"Clary…" - Jace desvió los ojos para mirar a Clary, tumbada sobre la cama.

"Tranquilo Jace, está bien. Sólo está dormida." – Alec se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Jace para impedir que se levantase.

"Dime que no le ha pasado nada… que yo no le he hecho nada." – Alec podía ver la angustia en los ojos dorados de Jace, volviéndose cada vez más brillantes. Se apresuró a tranquilizarle.

"No Jace, cálmate. Se quedó dormida esperando a que despertases, eso es todo" – Alec veía que su amigo se relajaba y su cuerpo perdía la tensión que le obligaba a sujetarle – "Pero, ¿Por qué habrías tú de haberle hecho algo?"

"No me fío de mi mismo."

"Jace, llevas inconsciente dos días."

"¿Dos días?" – la expresión en su rostro pasó del dolor a la sorpresa.

"No podrías haberle hecho nada aunque quisieras Jace."

"Y no quiero" – bajó la mirada hasta sus callosas manos. Alec le siguió con la vista y empezaba a preocuparse por su amigo.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Físicamente, quiero decir. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?"

"Supongo que sí. Y si… lo recuerdo."

"Magnus te ha estado cuidando estos días, pero no me ha dejado ponerte ninguna Marca para que no interfiriese con su magia. Si necesitas alguna…"

"No. Estoy bien."

"De acuerdo."

"Sólo necesito una cosa." – aún seguía mirando sus manos y apretándolas hasta que sus nudillos se veían blancos.

"Dime."

"Quiero que la saques de aquí."

"¿A Clary? No creo que sea buena idea… si se despierta y ve que no está a tu lado…"

"No me importa lo que ella quiera ahora mismo Alec."

"Pero Jace…"

"Haz lo que te pido." – Levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada de oro rodeada de oscuridad por los moratones en Alec – "Por favor."

Alec se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Si se llevaba a Clary fuera de la enfermería y esta despertaba y veía que no estaba junto a Jace, sería como un volcán en erupción. Pero Jace le estaba diciendo aquello muy en serio, no quería que Clary estuviese allí y, sobre todo, nunca pedía las cosas por favor.

"¿Jace?"

La voz de Clary le sacó de su anonadamiento y se volvió para mirarla sin saber aún qué hacer ni qué decir. Ella se estaba incorporando sobre la cama, dejando caer al suelo la manta que Alec le había colocado por encima. Tenía los ojos como platos y de un verde brillante que Alec jamás le había visto. _"Parecen dos esmeraldas"_, pensó. Su rostro estaba iluminado por la alegría de ver a Jace despierto. Saltó de la cama y fue a abrazarle con todo su ímpetu. Alec se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio y se quedó de pie frente a la cama sin poder evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz. Pero una punzada en el pecho le hizo recordar lo que Jace le había dicho hace unos segundos y que lo que vendría ahora no iba a ser agradable.

"¡Jace, estás despierto! ¡Dios mío Jace!" – Clary sujetaba la cara de Jace con ambas manos, pero él la miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos como el hielo y Alec pudo notar el creciente nerviosismo de Clary. – "¿Jace?"

"No me toques, por favor."

"¿Qué? – Clary apartó sus manos despacio, sin dejar de mirar los helados ojos de Jace y sus labios convertidos en una fina línea sin expresión. - ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te duele algo?"

"No."

"¿Entonces?"

"Es mejor así."

"¿Mejor? ¿Mejor por qué?"

"Alec, por favor…" – Jace le miró con ojos suplicantes y Alec pudo sentir el dolor de su amigo, la angustia que sentía al apartar a Clary de aquel modo de él. Vio a Clary girarse y se encontró con sus ojos, evidentemente peleando porque no se le escapasen las lágrimas. Miró de vuelta a Jace, quien, libre de la mirada de Clary, luchaba también por no romper a llorar. O al menos eso creía Alec.

"Clary, ven conmigo" – le tendió una mano para que Clary fuese con él, pero ella se volvió para encarar a Jace.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo obligando a Alec a que me saque de aquí? ¿Por qué… sólo quiero saber por qué?" – Clary agarró con ambas manos las de Jace que se mantenían apretadas en puños.

"Haré todo lo que sea para evitar volver a hacerte daño Clarissa." – le dijo estas palabras sin mirarla a la cara. Alec sintió de nuevo la punzada en su pecho cuando escuchó a Jace llamarla Clarissa y, si él pudo sentir el dolor, imaginó que Clary estaría destrozada. Sin pensarlo más fue hacia ella y la sujetó por los hombros.

"Vamos Clary, por favor."

"¡No! ¡Alec vete, quiero hablar con él!"

"No Clary, no es el momento. Acaba de despertarse así que dejemos que Magnus lo examine ¿de acuerdo?" – Alec sabía que no sería capaz de sacarla de allí así como así, por lo que intentó razonar con ella por otro medio.

"¡Eres un cobarde Jace!" – Clary le miraba con ojos llenos de furia mientras Alec la sujetaba por los brazos e intentaba sacarla de la enfermería. Tenía que hacer más fuerza de la que se esperaba. – "¡Un cobarde y un estúpido que no se atreve ni a mirarme a la cara!"

Alec consiguió llegar hasta la puerta mientras Clary continuaba forcejeando con él y gritando a Jace, quien no se había molestado ni en levantar la vista. Cuando por fin estaban fuera, Alec soltó a Clary de su agarre y ella le alejó de un manotazo. Estaba realmente furiosa y con aquel cabello rojo parecía que iba a explotar.

"Lo siento mucho Clary."

"¡¿Lo siento?! ¡Acabas de sacarme de ahí como un perro Alec! ¡Yo quería hablar con él!" – Clary se le acercaba para encararle y Alec pudo ver cómo las lágrimas empezaban a asomar a sus ojos.

"Clary, no es el momento. Sabes que no está bien y ahora tiene la idea de que te puede hacer daño."

"Siempre tiene esa idea, pero no es verdad."

"Esta vez es diferente… no está bien Clary."

"¿Pero por qué?" – las lágrimas ya corrían por las mejillas enrojecidas de Clary y Alec no pudo evitar avanzar hacia ella y rodearla con los brazos, quedando la cara de ella hundida en su pecho, sintiendo cómo lloraba desconsoladamente.

"Sólo dale un poco de tiempo." – acariciaba su pelo mientras intentaba tranquilizarla – "Sé que ahora quieres estar con él más que nunca, después de todo lo que habéis pasado, pero precisamente por eso es que él cree que puede hacerte más daño que nunca. Y créeme que te entiendo Clary, de verdad que te entiendo."

"¿Tú me entiendes a mí?" – Alec bajó la vista para encontrase con los enrojecidos e hinchados ojos de ella. – "No creo que tu novio te rechace de esta manera Alec."

"No. Pero lo que sí sé es que cuantas más cosas horribles pasan a nuestro alrededor, más ganas tengo de estar con él Clary. Aunque sea estar en la misma habitación, eso ya me vale… porque sé que está bien."

"Pero Jace no me deja ni estar ahí."

"Lo sé. Tiene miedo Clary… pero se le pasará."

"Y todo volverá a ser como siempre cariño."

Alec sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho y notaba cómo el calor le subía al rostro cuando escuchó a Magnus y veía cómo se acercaba a ellos desde la oscuridad del pasillo. ¿Habría estado escuchando todo lo que le había dicho a Clary sobre él, sobre sus sentimientos? Pero en verdad lo había hecho para tranquilizarla ¿O no?

"¡Ma… Magnus!" – Alec tartamudeaba mientras soltaba a Clary de su abrazo.

"¿Me voy a tener que empezar a preocupar por la señorita Clary?" – Magnus los miraba divertido, con sus ojos de gato brillando con la tenue luz de las lámparas del pasillo. El pelo le caía lacio cerca de los hombros, como una capa negra de terciopelo que resplandecía con tonos azules.

"¿Qu… qué?" – Alec estaba tan nervioso que no podía evitar vacilar.

"No Magnus… no te tienes que preocupar de nada." – Clary habló sin ganas, bajando la mirada a sus pies.

"Lo decía porque parece que he interrumpido algo" – una sonrisa burlona le cruzaba la cara. Alec lo miraba fijamente, molesto por sus palabras y porque hubiese podido pensar que entre él y Clary pudiese haber algo que interrumpir. Pero decidió no empezar una pataleta y se cuadró, con el ceño fruncido, para dirigirse a Magnus. Éste le miró con ojos de sorpresa.

"Sólo intentaba ayudarla Magnus" – se sorprendió de que la voz no le temblase.

"Está bien, cazador de sombras. No tienes que ponerte así" – le puso una mano en el hombro que hizo a Alec estremecerse. Siempre que estaba con Magnus o, simplemente con mirarle, notaba cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él de una manera que desearía poder controlar mejor.

"Será mejor que me vaya" – Clary comenzó a caminar con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, evidentemente abatida. Alec no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, por todo lo que Jace le estaba haciendo, por la brusca manera que él mismo la había soltado de su abrazo al ver a Magnus y por las palabras de éste.

"Clary, espera." – Alec la sujetó por el brazo para retenerla, pero en seguida volvió su mirada hacia Magnus para hablarle a él. – "Tienes que entrar. Jace ha despertado y creo que no está bien. Esperaremos en la cocina hasta que termines."

"De acuerdo" – el rostro de Magnus se volvió serio, casi culpable por lo que había dicho antes, creyó Alec.

"Vamos Clary" – Alec lanzó una mano sobre el hombro de Clary. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de protegerla. La veía tan frágil y derrotada que no lo podía evitar.

* * *

Las lágrimas le caían a Jace de los ojos de manera incontrolable. Se sentía estúpido por llorar de aquella manera. Siempre se había dicho que llorar era como aceptar que había sido totalmente derrotado en la batalla y, ni entonces, quizás se lo hubiese permitido. Pero esto era más grande de lo que él mismo podía imaginar. Amaba a Clary más de lo que se podía querer a alguien. Él nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, nunca se lo había permitido a sí mismo. Tenía las palabras de Valentine demasiado grabadas como para ignorarlas del todo: _"Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido"_. El sentía que estaba destruyendo a Clary al igual que él se sentía derrotado por el amor de ella hacia él. La situación le superaba de tal manera que no le quedaba más que… llorar.

"No creo que esa sea una buena solución."

Magnus estaba de pie junto a la cama mirando a Jace con sus brillantes ojos gatunos y una expresión indescriptible en el rostro. "Quizás pena, quizás compasión", pensó Jace. No le había sentido entrar, pero el verle allí tampoco le hizo asustarse, sólo sentirse algo avergonzado de que le viese llorar de aquella manera. Se secó las lágrimas de su rostro enrojecido con el dorso de las manos y miró a Magnus con desgana.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que estás haciendo con ella."

"No sé a qué te refieres."

"Mira, no creo que apartar a Clary de ti e ir los dos llorando por las esquinas sea la solución a lo que sea que os pase."

"No sabes de lo que hablas."

"Créeme cuando te digo que lo sé. He vivido mucho tiempo y no necesito que alguien me diga lo que pasa para poder verlo con mis propios ojos."

"Muy bien, pero no necesito tus consejos, brujo." – bajó la mirada a sus manos que estaban apretadas en su regazo para evitar que Magnus le viese temblar.

"Está bien, no te los daré si no quieres. Sólo era mi humilde opinión. La verdad es que estoy aquí para ver cómo sigues."

"¿Cómo sigo?" – volvió a levantar la vista al ver a Magnus acercarse más.

"Alec me ha pedido que te examine para ver cómo te encuentras, así que… fuera esa sábana y quítate los pantalones." – le hizo un gesto con la mano.

"¿Los pantalones? Ah, ya entiendo. Eso es lo que buscabas desde un principio siendo mi médico personal ¿no? Verme sin pantalones."

"Vaya, me alegro que al menos tu sarcasmo siga intacto."

"Eso no ha sido sarcasmo."

"Venga Jace. Si lo hago en contacto con la piel tardaré mucho menos tiempo y antes te dejaré solo para que puedas seguir llorando."

Jace retiró la sábana de mala gana y se quitó los pantalones de pijama que alguien le había puesto para que no estuviese en ropa interior, pero al parecer se habían olvidado de la camiseta, o quizás tenían miedo a ponérsela por las heridas entonces abiertas en sus brazos y su pecho. Ya no le dolían, sólo eran marcas rojizas en su piel que se unirían al resto de marcas de las runas y cicatrices. Vio cómo Magnus le miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, impasible ante la escena y concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer. De sus manos comenzaron a salir chispas azules y recorrían sus dedos como si bailasen entre ellos. Las acercó lentamente a sus pies y cerró los ojos. Jace comenzó a notar un leve cosquilleo allí donde las chispas le rozaban. Magnus no llegaba a tocarle, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo a tan sólo un centímetro, pero no le temblaban ni hacía movimientos bruscos que provocasen el tocar directamente a Jace. Sólo el fuego de sus manos. Jace cerró los ojos cuando Magnus acercó sus manos hacia la cara de él, más que por miedo, por la sensación de ver sobre sus ojos el fuego azul que no le quemaba. Dejó de sentir el cosquilleo para pasar a un entumecimiento del cuerpo entero. Abrió los ojos y Magnus seguía de pie junto a él mirándole con una media sonrisa.

"No hay de qué preocuparse, está todo en orden. Mis servicios parecen haberte ayudado de verdad… aunque no es que yo lo dudase." – tenía una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

"Bien."

"Bajaré a avisar a Alec y los demás, por si quieren traerte algo de comer. Si necesitas algo más, avísanos."

"No necesito nada, pero gracias."

"Claro, lo olvidaba, eres Jace, tú nunca necesitas nada."

"Exacto."

"Algún día te darás cuenta que sí que se necesitan cosas y, sobre todo, a las personas."

"¿Y eso quién lo dice?" – le miraba desafiante.

"Te lo dice alguien que ha necesitado estar ochocientos años vivo para darse cuenta de ello."

"Puff" – Jace soltó un bufido. – "Tú no necesitas a Alec… él es sólo un entretenimiento para ti, hasta que deje de ser el chico guapo de ojos azules que es ahora. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?"

"Te equivocas Jace, como siempre. Pero entiendo por qué lo dices."

"¿A sí? Ilumíname" – le desafió.

"Si no eres capaz de entender y llevar adelante tus propios sentimientos, obviamente no entenderás los míos."

Magnus se dio la vuelta antes de que Jace pudiese contestar y desapareció por la puerta de la enfermería con una gracia casi felina. Jace sentía su corazón martilleando en su pecho, insistente y veloz. Su cabeza se había convertido en un torbellino después de las palabras de Magnus. Pensaba que él tenía la razón, era Jace y no necesitaba a nadie, nunca había necesitado a nadie, le habían enseñado a vivir así. Hasta que llegó Clary y derrumbó el muro que cuidadosamente se había ido construyendo con los años para evitar acercarse demasiado a las personas, para evitar que ellas se acercasen a él. Por un momento pensó que podría vivir sin él, sin su coraza que le protegía del mundo y dejar que Clary entrara en su vida y en él, pero ella es demasiado importante como para hacerla sufrir con su trastornado interior. Incluso creyó haberse vuelto loco cuando soñaba con matarla… y casi lo consigue. Aquello no se podía volver a repetir, por ello su convicción era clara y apartar a Clary de su vida era la mejor opción que tenía para mantenerla sana y salva. Aunque fuese lejos de él.

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, imparables.

* * *

Clary sostenía una taza de té humeante entre las manos y la miraba fijamente, como si el hilillo de humo que salía de ella la hubiese hipnotizado. Se sentía entumida y cansada. Tenía la cara hinchada y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Pensaba que se habría quedado seca y que era imposible llorar más, pero aún se le escapaba alguna que otra lágrima cada vez que pensaba en la expresión de Jace al mirarla en la enfermería, cómo ella se había alegrado tanto de verle despierto y que él ni siquiera haya sido capaz de dejar que le tocase. Un vacío ocupaba el pecho de Clary y sentía una fuerte presión en el estómago. Nervios, pensó ella. Nervios por todo lo que le había dicho cuando Alec la arrastraba hacia el pasillo: _"¡Eres un cobarde Jace! ¡Un cobarde y un estúpido que no se atreve ni a mirarme a la cara!"_. Ahora se sentía horrible por haberle dicho aquello, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Era lo que sentía en aquel momento y decirlo le había hecho sentir algo mejor, aunque fuese tan sólo un momento, por el simple placer de gritarle. Levantó la vista de la taza y se dio cuenta que Isabelle estaba también en la cocina, hablando con Alec junto al frigorífico y mirando de soslayo hacia Clary. "Le estará explicando lo que ha pasado con Jace", pensó Clary. Se acercaron a la mesa donde Clary estaba sentada y pudo ver la preocupación en los brillantes ojos de Isabelle. Alec se sentó a un lado de Clary e Isabelle al otro, como si fuesen dos lobos flanqueando a su líder.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" – era Isabelle preocupándose por ella. Realmente eso le extrañaba a Clary, pues ella nunca se había preocupado por ella en lo que al tema de Jace se refiere.

"No lo sé."

"Si quieres puedes irte a descansar a una de las habitaciones" – Alec le puso una mano sobre su brazo y le miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules y una expresión tan dulce que Clary no pudo evitar sonreírle. No sabía cuando Alec la había aceptado de aquella manera, pero le gustaba ese Alec, el que se preocupaba por los demás y el que abría su corazón para aconsejarte e intentar ayudarte.

"Gracias Alec, pero no creo que pueda dormir."

"Quizás te venga bien Clary, aunque sólo sea estar sola." – insistía Isabelle.

"No. Prefiero esperar a que vuelva Magnus para saber cómo está Jace" – el sólo pronunciar su nombre hacía que el estómago se le retorciese de dolor. De nuevo una lágrima le caía por la mejilla cuando alguien alto y delgado entró a la cocina.

"No vas a tener que esperar mucho más."

Magnus caminaba hacia la mesa despacio y con los ojos fijos en Clary. Alcanzó la silla que estaba junto a Alec y se sentó sin mirar hacia éste, con el rostro inexpresivo, lo que no tranquilizaba a Clary en absoluto.

"¿Y bien?" – era Alec impaciente. Magnus le dedicó una mirada que hizo a Alec enrojecer.

"¿Cómo está Jace?" – Isabelle intervino.

"Él está bien, no tiene ningún daño físico ni mental. Al parecer mis artes de brujería le han ayudado bastante." – Clary sintió que el vacío de su pecho se llenaba, pero tan sólo una décima parte de la inmensa oscuridad en la que se sentía sumergida.

"¿En serio?" – Isabelle se inclinó sobre la mesa en muestra de interés y Magnus la miró.

"Si, está perfectamente… incluso conserva su sentido del humor." – se le levantaron las comisuras en una sonrisa.

"Gracias al Ángel." – afirmó Alec retirándose el pelo hacia atrás con ambas manos.

"No cazador, gracias a mí." – Magnus le miraba con ojos divertidos.

"¡¿Quieres dejar de llamarme cazador de una vez?!" – Alec contestó y Clary pudo ver cómo la cara se le volvía del color escarlata, pero mantuvo la mirada gatuna de Magnus. Isabelle estaba igual de sorprendida que ella con el arrebato de Alec.

"¿Acaso no lo eres?"

"Sí, pero me gustaría que tú no me llamases así."

"Vaya, ¿y cómo prefieres que te llame? ¿_Cariño_, _osito_, _bebe_…?"

"¡Magnus!" – Alec parecía realmente irritado. En realidad parecía avergonzado, pensó Clary.

"Tengo muchos más… puedo seguir si quieres."

"¡Cállate! Te estás desviando de la conversación."

"Fuiste tú quien la desvió, _cosita_."

"Bueno, par de tortolitos," - Isabelle intervino mientras se ponía de pie, obviamente incómoda por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquel diálogo – "creo que Clary yo nos vamos para que podáis discutir vuestros nombres adecuadamente. Si sucede algo, y con algo me refiero a algo importante, estaremos en mi cuarto. ¿Vienes Clary?"

Isabelle la miraba y Clary se puso de pie para marcharse con ella. En realidad no le apetecía pasar el tiempo con Isabelle en su cuarto mientras ella hablaba sin parar y Clary fingía escucharla, pero obviamente Alec y Magnus necesitaban tener una conversación a solas y, aunque en estos momentos prefiriese la compañía de Alec, tenía que salir de allí.

"No es necesario que os marchéis" – dijo Alec – "Sólo ha sido una tontería."

"Por supuesto que ha sido una tontería" – Clary se sorprendió cuando las palabras salían de su boca. No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para hablar. – "Pero de las más pequeñas tonterías nacen después los problemas Alec."

Todos la miraban desconcertados y Clary bajó la cabeza para evitar los ojos de los demás. Sentía que lo que le había sucedido con Jace había sido todo una tontería, que los desencuentros y roces que habían tenido habían sido el desencadenante de esta estúpida situación en la que él sufría por no quererla a su lado y ella sufría porque él no la quisiese a su lado, aunque ambos se amasen como si jamás fuese a existir nada más. Isabelle comenzó a caminar y abrió la nevera sacando un brik de zumo y un plato con las sobras de la cena para después ponerlas sobre una bandeja. Clary no podía creer que aún tuviese hambre después de todo lo que había cenado. Isabelle alcanzó la puerta bandeja en mano y Clary la siguió hasta que notó cómo una mano la sujetaba por el brazo. Se giró y levantó el rostro compungido para encontrarse con la complaciente expresión de Magnus.

"Clary… sólo tienes que tener paciencia. Él volverá, ya lo verás."

"Pero ¿por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué me aleja, Magnus? Si como tú dices… no tiene ningún daño… mental…" - Clary lo miraba ansiosa, buscando respuestas.

"No tiene nada que ver con las heridas de una batalla Clary. Esto se trata del corazón." – le señaló con uno de sus largos y delgados dedos en el pecho de ella – "Tiene miedo de él mismo y de lo que podría hacerte a ti, pero hasta que no se acepte a sí mismo, nunca podrá comprender que el amarte a ti no significa que te esté haciendo daño."

"Pero él no siente nada Magnus… me miraba como si estuviese... vacío."

"Sabes que eso no es verdad. Para él lo eres todo y, precisamente por eso, es por lo que te aleja. Además, cuando he entrado para examinarle me lo he encontrado llorando."

"¿Llorando?" – abrió los ojos como platos.

"No creo que alguien que no sienta nada, como tú dices, pueda llorar como lo hacía él." – Se acercó para susurrarle al oído, a lo que Clary se estremeció – "Pero nunca le digas que te lo he contado o acabará conmigo" – al enderezarse Clary le vio lucir una de sus mejores sonrisas, a pesar de la situación.

"Gracias."

"Te debía una Clarissa." – le giñó un ojo y mantuvo su flamante sonrisa para ella.

"¿A mí? ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno… supongo que me siento un poco culpable por cómo te traté antes. No fui para nada considerado con tus lágrimas."

"No pasa nada. Tú no sabías lo que pasaba."

"Pero no es excusa. Y sentirme celoso de ti tampoco."

"¿Celoso? ¿Tú, Magnus Bane?" – Clary lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia Alec, quien permanecía sentado con los brazos relajados sobre la mesa y una capa de pelo negro impidiendo dejar ver sus ojos.

"Cuando vi cómo te abrazaba… no sé, pensé tonterías. No tiene importancia." – hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

"Vaya, Magnus… nunca pensé que te oiría admitir algo así."

"Y si lo cuentas, seré yo quien tenga que acabar contigo."

"Clary, ¿vienes o qué?" – Isabelle se asomó por la puerta impaciente.

"Si, voy."

* * *

Alec permanecía sentado en la silla, mirando hacia sus manos en las que sostenía una cucharilla plateada y la hacía rodar entre sus dedos. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Había escuchado toda la conversación entre Clary y Magnus y se había sorprendido de las palabras de éste. La manera que le había hablado sobre los sentimientos de Jace y sobre los suyos propios hacia él, le habían dejado algo agitado. Pero claro, eso siempre le pasaba cada vez que estaba con Magnus o le tenía a su alrededor. Tenía que aprender a controlar sus impulsos o si no, se vería arrastrado por una marea de sentimientos que no le dejarían pensar nunca con claridad. Ahora necesitaba calmarse, pero el que Magnus se estuviese acercando de nuevo hacia él no le ayudaba en absoluto. Pero Alec no se movió ni un milímetro, seguía sentado mirando hacia abajo con mechones de pelo negro cayendo sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole ver a Magnus ni por el rabillo del ojo. Aunque sintió cómo se sentaba junto a él.

"Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos _amor_?" – Magnus hablaba con un tono de ironía que sacaba de quicio a Alec, pero intentó mantener la calma antes de volver a gritarle.

"¿De verdad crees que no he escuchado nada de lo que hablabas con Clary?" – le dijo sin levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

"¿Y tú de verdad crees que no escuché lo que le dijiste tú antes a ella?" – Alec alzó la vista y sintió que el calor se acumulaba en su rostro.

"¿A sí que estuviste escuchando a escondidas?"

"No estaba escondido… tan sólo dejé de caminar para que no me vieseis."

"Es lo mismo" – de vuelta escondió sus ojos bajo los mechones de su pelo.

"Vamos Alec… ¿qué te pasa? Pensé que el tenerme en la misma habitación ya te hacía feliz."

"No te burles de mí."

"No lo hago. Aunque te advierto que yo no me conformo con tan sólo eso." – Magnus estiró su brazo y jugó con un mechón de pelo de Alec, rozando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

"Yo nunca dije que me conformase con eso. No entendiste nada de lo que dije."

"Sí que lo entendí. Tan sólo estaba bromeando" – alcanzó el brazo de Alec con una mano. Éste podía sentir su cálido roce incluso a través de la manga de la camiseta, provocando la reacción que había estado intentando controlar desde que Magnus se sentó a su lado. Se giró de improvisto para quedar sentado frente a él, mirándole a sus brillantes ojos verdes con el iris en vertical que siempre le fascinaban tanto, como si fuese cada vez la primera vez que los mirase. Sentía que el corazón palpitaba fuerte contra las costillas y se sujetó ambas manos en su regazo para evitar que Magnus le viese temblar. La expresión de él era de sorpresa.

"¿De verdad estabas celoso de Clary?" – soltó Alec sin pensar, avergonzándose al instante al ver el rostro de Magnus cambiar a una expresión un tanto divertida.

"¿Eso es lo que tanto te preocupa?"

"Lo que me preocupa es que pensases que podía haber algo que interrumpir entre ella y yo. Y no me digas otra vez que sólo era una broma."

"No, no lo era. Y sí que sentí celos de ella."

"Pues no comprendo el por qué. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? Perdona que te diga, pero yo no soy el que ha estado con cientos de personas y otros que no lo son tanto a lo largo de su extensa vida." – le dedicó una amarga mirada a la que Magnus respondió con una expresión afligida que pocas veces mostraba.

"Es solo que… verte abrazándola así me hizo darme cuenta de que eres más importante de lo que pensaba para mí. Y por primera vez sentí miedo de perderte."

Alec le miraba, no podía ni parpadear. Magnus siempre le decía que le quería y que le gustaba cada día más estar con él, pero nunca le había dicho que era importante para él y, por supuesto, nunca había admitido tener miedo de nada en absoluto, y mucho menos de perderle. Un torbellino de sensaciones inundaba a Alec, su cabeza, su pecho, su corazón. No sabía que responder, no le salían las palabras. Era como si su garganta se hubiese cerrado y no dejase paso a sus pensamientos. Aún confuso se levantó y Magnus le miró con una mezcla de asombro y decepción. "Cree que me voy a marchar y a dejarle aquí después de lo que ha dicho", pensó Alec. En ese momento le tendió una mano dejándola frente a su cara aún pasmada.

"Ven conmigo" – le dijo en voz baja, tanto que si no le hubiese tendido la mano, quizás Magnus no le hubiese entendido.

Magnus se puso de pie y Alec le apartó la mirada para dirigirse sin decir ni una palabra más hacia la puerta de la cocina, con su mano estrechada con la de Magnus. Le guió por los pasillos oscuros del instituto sin decir ni una palabra. Magnus tampoco hablaba, se limitaba a seguirle sujetando su mano y Alec advirtió que de vez en cuando, Magnus paseaba en una caricia su pulgar por el dorso de su mano, provocándole incontrolables corrientes eléctricas que se disparaban de su brazo hacia todo el cuerpo. Los nervios le iban a consumir. Llegaron a la puerta de su dormitorio y soltó despacio la mano de Magnus para abrir la puerta y ofrecerle pasar primero con tan sólo un gesto en su mirada. Alec entró después y se puso de cara a la puerta, cerrando el pestillo y tomando aire profundamente, armándose de valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No es que nunca hubiese estado antes con Magnus, pero esta vez era diferente. Él sabía ahora con certeza que esto le importaba a Magnus tanto como a él y que sentía que el perderle cuando el envejeciese le destrozaría el corazón.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente como si intentase sacarse los pensamientos con el gesto y se giró despacio. La habitación estaba en penumbra, el sol de la tarde ya se había puesto y la noche inundaba el cuarto, entrando por la ventana tan sólo la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas. La recortada figura en la oscuridad ante Alec le esperaba con el peso del cuerpo apoyado sobre una pierna, elevando un lado de la cadera y con los hombros el tensión. Podía ver el brillo de sus verdes ojos a través de la oscuridad y se adelantó para verlos más de cerca sin pensar. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

Estaba ya frente a Magnus y sin esperar ningún avance de él, como siempre solía ser en esta situación, Alec tomó la iniciativa y lanzó sus manos hacia la cintura y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de él, aspirando con fuerza su aroma a cuero con un ligero toque de azufre. Las manos de Magnus alcanzaron la parte de atrás del cuello de Alec y enredó sus finos dedos entre su oscuro cabello. Alec apartó la cara del hueco de su cuello y buscó los labios de Magnus para juntarlos con los suyos. Le besaba despacio, con tal quietud que parecía que sus bocas se entretuviesen bailando un lento vals. Alec se apartó por un momento, saboreando aún la sal de los labios de Magnus, alcanzó el bode de su fina camiseta y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza dejándola caer al suelo. Aún se estaba preguntando de dónde había sacado toda aquella repentina valentía. Volvió a sus labios y Magnus le respondía acercándolo cada vez más, presionando en su espalda con sus firmes manos para que sus cuerpos quedasen lo más juntos posible. Alec podía sentir sus corazones palpitar al compás, ambos desenfrenados.

"Realmente me estás sorprendiendo, Alexander" – dijo Magnus en un susurro, aún rozando los labios de Alec.

"Cállate. No quiero que digas nada más."

Como si de un soldado bajo las órdenes de su comandante se tratase, Magnus dejó de hablar y cerró los ojos para perderse junto a Alec en el placer de seguir besándose y acariciando sus pieles entre la oscuridad. Alec, totalmente decidido y aún abrazado a Magnus, empujó de espaldas a éste hasta llegar al borde de la cama, donde Magnus cayó hacia atrás y tiró de Alec para que quedase sobre él. Le quitó la camiseta y ahora sus cuerpos se tocaban, piel con piel, suave y caliente al tacto. Magnus recorría con sus dedos las finas cicatrices de la espalda de Alec mientras éste buscaba la hebilla de su cinturón. Despacio, le liberó de sus pantalones y se puso de pie frente a la cama para hacer lo mismo con los suyos, quedando ambos en ropa interior. Magnus le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, creando en su rostro un gesto de provocación. Su pecho subía y bajaba veloz por la excitación y Alec sintió que el suyo le acompañaba.

Volvió a tumbarse sobre Magnus y éste le sujetó por los brazos dándole un inesperado giro, quedando Alec de espaldas contra la colcha y Magnus sobre él sujetando sus muñecas con los brazos hacia arriba, impidiendo que éste se moviese, mirándole con una amplia y complacida sonrisa que llenó a Alec como si un cohete hubiese explotado en su interior y ahora estuviese rebosante de chispas de colores y se le escapasen por los poros de su piel.

Magnus se inclinó y le besaba con furia, presionando todo su cuerpo contra el de Alec. Éste buscaba con sus dedos, deslizándose por el cuerpo de Magnus, hasta que alcanzó el borde de sus calzoncillos y tiró despacio de la goma. Magnus se levantó unos centímetros y ayudó a Alec a quitárselos, quitándole a él los suyos también. Ya no quedaba nada entre ellos, ni una sola capa de ropa que impidiese a Alec sentir el electrizante roce de la piel de Magnus contra la suya, haciéndole encenderse cada vez más y más. Y más. Y más.

* * *

Clary estaba sentada sobre la cama de Isabelle mirando cómo los pies le colgaban por el borde de la cama. No dejaba de pensar en Jace, en que finalmente había despertado y se encontraba bien. Pero inevitablemente las lágrimas venían a picar a sus ojos cuando recordaba la impaciencia de él por que Alec la alejase de su lado, porque no le tocase ni se acercase a él. Tenía grabada su fría mirada como si fuese lo último que hubiese podido ver de él para siempre. Tampoco podía evitar pensar en lo que Magnus le acababa de decir, que tenía que darle tiempo a Jace para que dejase de temer por sí mismo, que sus heridas venían del corazón. Pero ella deseaba estar ahí para ayudarle, para llenar el vacío que pudiese sentir. Pero le iba a resultar imposible acercarse a él. Ni Jace ni nadie en el instituto me dejarán acercarme, pensó Clary.

"Tierra llamando a Clary… ¿Me oyes?" – Isabelle agitaba las manos frente a ella intentando llamar su atención, obviamente irritada por que ella no le estaba haciendo ni el menor caso.

"¿Qué…?"

"Te he llamado como unas cinco veces. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?" – se plantó delante de ella con los brazos en jarras.

"Nada. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta que habías entrado en la habitación."

"No, si ya me doy cuenta."

Isabelle se giró y se sentó en la banqueta frente a su desordenado tocador. Incluso había un sostén de color rojo colgando del borde del espejo, cosa a la que Clary ya estaba acostumbrada cuando se trataba de Isabelle. Comenzó a quitarse las horquillas de su abundante pelo, dejándolo caer sobre la espalda como si de un manto de seda negra y brillante se tratase. Clary no podía más con la curiosidad que sentía y se apresuró a preguntar.

"¿Isabelle?"

"¿Sí?" – le dijo sin voltearse para mirarla.

"¿Cómo está él?" – notó como casi no le salía ni la voz. Isabelle se giró ahora y Clary pudo ver algo en su rostro, no sabía bien qué, si pena o indiferencia.

"Está bien" – dijo ella intentando que su tono fuese lo más agradable posible.

"¿Ha comido algo?"

"Sí, se comió lo que le llevé."

"Bien" – Clary volvía a mirarse las manos en su regazo.

"Clary… no tienes que preocuparte, yo me ocuparé de que coma. Le cuidaré por ti."

"Gracias."

"Quizás pronto se le pase esa tontería de no verte." – Se giró de nuevo al espejo y se cepillaba el pelo con ahínco - "Es estúpido castigarse a sí mismo de ese modo."

"Isabelle… creo que me voy a marchar a casa" – dijo Clary poniéndose de pie – "Será lo mejor."

"¿A casa?" – Isabelle se puso de pie de un salto para quedar frente a Clary – "Pero si ya es tardísimo. Además, tu madre y Luke no están en casa y no es bueno que ahora estés sola.

"¿Y de qué me sirve quedarme aquí? ¿Eh…? ¡Dime! ¡Si ni siquiera puedo pasar a verlo!" – sintió una punzada en el pecho. Sentía que se iba a desmoronar y romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

"Clary" – Isabelle se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Se sentía confortable que alguien la abrazase de nuevo, para variar. – "Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta."

"Es que sigo sin entenderlo Izzy… ¿Por qué no quiere estar conmigo?" – las lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro, mojando la fina blusa de Isabelle. Clary se apartó de inmediato al notar que la estaba mojando y se limpió la cara con las manos.

"Dale tiempo."

"Todos me decís lo mismo, que le dé tiempo… Pero creo que ya hemos perdido suficiente con todo lo que nos ha pasado desde que le conocí."

"Lo sé Clary… y te entiendo. Pero de todos modos no creo que sea buena idea el salir ahora corriendo. Son las dos de la madrugada y creo que deberías descansar. Y la mejor idea es que te quedes aquí, no que salgas en mitad de la noche de Nueva York a encontrarte con quién sabe qué."

"Siempre podría usar un portal…"

"Nada de portales Clary, eso te debilitaría. Te quedarás aquí y punto." - Isabelle la miraba con una mezcla de enfado y cariño en sus ojos. Clary sintió que no tenía otra opción.

"Bueno… quizás tengas razón. Y tampoco es que quiera estar sola en casa".

"Pues no se hable más." – Isabelle se lanzó a su armario y comenzó a buscar entre sus revueltas ropas. A Clary siempre le fascinaba la capacidad de Isabelle por mantener su ánimo en situaciones como esta. – "Aquí tienes un pijama. Si quieres te acompaño a una habitación."

"Gracias Izzy" – Clary cogió el pijama entre sus manos y se quedó mirando sus azules ojos en los que se podía ver la preocupación por ella. Por esto Clary se atrevió a preguntar – "¿Isabelle?"

"Dime."

"¿Me puedo quedar contigo? No sé si podré dormir y… no quiero estar sola."

"Claro, como quieras. Pero si me das patadas te advierto que te echo de la cama…" - le dijo señalándola con un dedo mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa. Clary se sentía enormemente agradecida.


	2. Chapter 2 Huída

**Capítulo 2: Huída**

La magnífica vista ante él le dibujaba una media sonrisa en la cara. La luz del amanecer que se filtraba por la ventana le daba a su rostro relajado un brillo que Magnus pensó que podría incluso salir de él. Ver a Alec dormir era una de las cosas que más le gustaba. _"Esto es incluso mejor que comer con las manos"_, pensó, sintiendo como el calor le llegaba al rostro y agradeciendo que Alec no pudiese verle para tener algo con lo que poder burlarse de él.

Él estaba boca abajo en la cama, apoyado sobre los codos para elevar a cabeza y poder ver mejor a Alec, quien dormía aún a pierna suelta. Magnus veía cómo le subía y le bajaba el pecho con cada respiración, deseoso de pasar sus manos sobre él, pero aún estaba a penas amaneciendo y no quería despertarlo tan pronto. Le miraba paciente, esperando a que abriese sus preciosos ojos azules y fuese él lo primero que viese al despertar. Habían pasado muchas noches juntos, pero el verle despertar era algo que siempre fascinaba a Magnus.

"_Ya no puedo esperar más"_, se dijo a sí mismo mientras bajaba la cabeza, acercando sus labios al cuello de Alec, despacio. Primero le dio un suave beso, sintiendo la piel fresa contra su boca ardiendo. Aspiró su aroma a metal y sudor y sintió que se le erizaba el bello de la nuca. Pero Alec no se movió. Continuaba relajado, ni se había inmutado ante el roce de Magnus, cosa que no le hizo desistir. Se acercó aún más a él, tocando su brazo con el suyo. Bajó de nuevo la cabeza, pero esta vez le profirió un mordisco en la oreja.

Alec se removió mientras Magnus seguía jugando con su lengua en la oreja de él. De la garganta de Alec pudo escuchar un leve sonido, parecido a un gemido, pero aún no había abierto los ojos. Vio cómo la piel del chico se erizaba en su pecho y sus brazos y una sonrisa vino a los labios de Magnus. De nuevo bajó la cabeza, apoyándola en la almohada, y hundió su boca en el cuello de Alec para besarlo, suave y pausadamente. Quería provocarlo.

Alec volvió a moverse y esta vez se puso de lado, quedando su rostro a unos centímetros del de Magnus. Y entonces abrió los ojos. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el profundo azul oscuro que atrapaba a Magnus de tal manera que no podía más que sonreír como un estúpido cuando lo veía. Creía poder ver en ellos toda la paz y el amor que necesitaba, todo lo que quería. Le veía a él. A Alec. Éste, al ver la sonrisa del brujo, le contestó con otra, la mejor que pudo aún con el sueño llamándole.

"Hola" – le dijo en un susurro.

"Buenos días cariño"

"¿Qué hora es?" – dijo Alec mirando hacia la ventana que quedaba detrás de la figura de Magnus.

"No lo sé. Creo que cerca de las seis"

"¡¿Las seis?!" – dijo Alec agitado – "¿Y por qué me despiertas? ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"No, no, tranquilo" – el brujo le puso una mano en el pecho para evitar que se levantase de la cama.

"¿Entonces?" – le miraba confuso, aún aturdido por el sueño.

"Sólo quería ver tus ojos. No podía esperar más" – le dijo acercándole el rostro.

"Magnus… ¿a las seis de la mañana? ¿En serio?" – le dijo en tono irritado.

"Muy en serio" – Magnus le miraba con satisfacción mientras paseaba su mano sobre el pecho del chico en una suave caricia que provocó que se le volviese a erizar la piel.

"Tú no tienes límites, ¿verdad?"

"¿Límites?" – continuaba con el roce de su mano, descendiendo ahora por los duros músculos de su abdomen.

"Sí. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo cuando y como a ti te apetezca?" – preguntó Alec con un filo de impaciencia mientras su ojos no se apartaban de los de Magnus.

"Perdona, pero no fui yo quien anoche te arrastró hasta la cama. Creo recordar que más bien fue al revés" – le dijo con suficiencia dibujando una media sonrisa y viendo cómo Alec se sonrojaba de manera adorable.

"Eso tiene una explicación" – dijo apartándole la mirada.

"Me encantaría escucharla" – Magnus se acercó más, sorprendido por la contestación del chico.

"No" – dijo Alec tajante.

"¿No? ¿Acaso no me piensas decir por qué anoche fue una de las mejores de mi vida?"

Alec le miró de nuevo, aún colorado como un tomate y debatiéndose entre hablar o salir corriendo de allí. Magnus llegó a pensar alguna vez que Alec no confiaba en él y por eso no le decía nunca las cosas, pero cuando le pudo conocer mejor supo que era un chico al que le costaba mucho abrirse a las personas y hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Tendía a encerrarlos todos dentro de sí mismo hasta que explotaba y todo se convertía en caos. Por eso siempre intentaba presionarle un poco para que hablase, para que soltase lo que llevaba dentro por mínimo que fuera. Quería ayudarle a confiar en él mismo.

"¿Una de las mejores?" – dijo tímido.

"Ahá"

Magnus esperó callado, mirando cómo Alec tomaba aire y se armaba de valor para contarle lo que fuese que había pasado la noche anterior. Magnus estaba ansioso por oírlo.

"Verás… Magnus." – Alec bajó la mirada – "Anoche, cuando estábamos hablando en la cocina… bueno…" – Magnus se dio cuenta que al chico le costaba encontrar las palabras – "no sólo eso, sino todo lo de ayer. Primero te comportas como un estúpido por tener celos de Clary y, bueno, yo sentí que no confiabas en mí. Pero después vienes y me dices que te importo más de lo creías y que tenías miedo a perderme. ¡Tú, miedo! Eso era algo grande y… yo de nuevo no sabía qué decir. Pero yo ya sentía todo eso por ti desde hace tiempo, pero nunca supe cómo expresarlo… por eso lo de anoche" – ahora volvió sus ojos brillantes hacia los de Magnus después de soltar todo aquello sin apenas parar para coger aire – "Era la única manera que tenía de decirte sin palabras que yo sentía lo mismo por ti"

Magnus se quedó de piedra. Nunca imaginó escuchar a Alec decir todo lo que sentía o pensaba delante de él. Procesaba las palabras poco a poco, pero Alec se había encargado de aplastar su ingenio con todo aquello. En verdad estaba sorprendido. Le miraba a los ojos y ya no veía al chico de diecisiete años confundido y frustrado que conoció en una de sus fiestas, aquel chico del que se enganchó sin remedio y que le escondía de su familia y sus amigos. Ahora veía al hombre que se abría paso a través de él, un hombre sensato, fuerte y atractivo, aunque eso ya lo era antes. Pero en definitiva, un hombre del que sin duda se podría enamorar.

"¿No me dices nada?" – le preguntó, notando Magnus cómo empezaba a sentirse incómodo por su silencio.

"Es que ahora soy yo el que no sabe qué decir" – le dijo con una sonrisa.

"No me lo creo"

"Créetelo Alec. Nunca pensé que oiría de ti algo así"

"Pues ya somos dos. Yo nunca pensé que lo podría decir"

Ambos sonrieron a la vez y se miraban a los ojos perdiéndose el uno en el otro con una facilidad increíble. Magnus continuaba con su mano sobre el pecho del chico, sintiendo su acelerado corazón latir con furia. Alec levantó su mano y la puso sobre la mejilla de Magnus, deslizándola despacio sobre ella, bajando hasta su cuello para atraerlo hasta él. Entonces le besó. Un beso suave, cálido y tierno. Un beso de los que se disfrutan poco a poco, sin prisas, peso sin pausa. Un beso acompañado de lentas caricias, de leves gemidos y del roce de sus cuerpos desnudos bajo la sábana.

Hasta que se transforma en algo feroz y la ternura se convierte en mordiscos, la pausa en impaciencia y las caricias en agarres desesperados, hundiéndose los dedos en la piel. Los gemidos leves se renuevan como jadeos y los roces como movimientos acompasados y constantes, provocando a ambos a degustar el sabor de sus cuerpos a sudor y sal y a perderse bajo la colcha explorando sus cuerpos con sus manos, sus bocas y su piel. Hasta llegar al final.

Los pasillos del instituto estaban desiertos a aquellas horas de la mañana. Levantarse de la cama e irse del cuarto sin que Isabelle se despertase había sido más fácil de lo que Clary había esperado. Imaginó que siendo una cazadora de sombras experta tendría un tipo de sexto sentido nocturno que se mantenía activado por si las moscas. Pero nada de eso. Cuando se fue, seguía durmiendo como un bebé.

La bandeja que llevaba en las manos tintineaba cada vez que giraba una de las miles de esquinas que había en el edificio. Nunca supo cómo había logrado aprenderse el camino a cada sala del edificio y llegar sin perderse. Llegó ante las puertas de doble hoja de la enfermería y las miró durante unos segundos, unos segundos en los que miles de dudas le sobrevinieron. ¿Debería realmente entrar ahí? ¿Y si Jace estaba despierto y le daba otro de sus arrebatos y le acababa tirando la bandeja por la cabeza? ¿O y si simplemente se hacía el dormido para no tener que enfrentarse a ella? Pero si así fuese, ella lo sabría. Jace no podía engañarla así como así, le conocía demasiado bien. Pero ¿qué haría ella al entrar y verle de nuevo ahí, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder tocarlo?

La frustración que le recorría la mente era tan grande que no pudo pensar en nada más. Decidida, Clary adelantó su hombro derecho para empujar despacio la puerta y abrirla con el empuje de su cuerpo. Vio cómo por la ventana entraban las primeras luces del amanecer, aún demasiado débiles como para iluminar la habitación del todo. Avanzó despacio, temerosa de hacer algún ruido que pudiese despertar a Jace. Llegó hasta su cama y vio que dormía tranquilamente, arropado con la manta. Clary sabía que no fingía porque podía ver que su rostro era relajado, no había ni un músculo en tensión. Y sabía que si Jace sabía que ella estaba allí, se le tensaría cada parte de su cuerpo.

Dejó la bandeja con un par de tostadas con mermelada y un zumo de naranja sobre la mesilla. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y pensó que era una buena manera de despedirse de él antes de marcharse a su casa. Aunque no pudiese hablarle, aunque no pudiese tocarle, aunque no pudiese besarle. El pasar la noche en vela le había dado la oportunidad de pensar en un montón de cosas y una de ellas era que, por mucho que Isabelle la convenciese de quedarse la noche anterior, ella ya no pintaba nada allí. Si Jace no la podía ni ver, era mucho mejor que desapareciese del Instituto antes de que él pudiese salir de la enfermería y así no se tendría que encontrar con ella jamás.

Pensó también que volver a su casa la ayudaría a alejarse un poco de él, si evitaba tener que ver a cada paso cosas que podía relacionar con Jace. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que intentarlo. También sabía que el volver a Brooklyn, sola, no era precisamente una buena idea, pero podría hablar con Simón para que se mudase con ella y viviesen juntos hasta que sus padres regresasen de Idris. Aunque por otra parte, sabía que eso era ser egoísta con Simón. Él ahora vivía muy a gusto con Jordan, es su mejor amigo y se protegen mutuamente, así que pedirle que se separase de él le hacía sentir como la peor amiga del mundo, porque sabía que Simón lo dejaría todo por ella.

Seguía divagando cuando vio que Jace se revolvió bajo la manta, dejando su dorado pelo sobre su cara. Clary sintió unas tremendas ganas de alargar la mano y apartárselo de los ojos, de acariciarle el rostro y despertarle con un beso. Pero mantuvo al margen sus sentimientos. Levantó sus brazos y sacó de su propio cuello la cadena de la que colgaba el anillo de los Morgenstern. La sostuvo unos segundos, admirando la M tallada sobre la plata, el brillo que reflejaba. Pero nada de eso le importaba. Ella sólo pensaba en lo que Jace le dijo cuando le entregó el anillo antes de irse a acabar con Valentine:

"_A pesar de todo, la idea de que este anillo se pierda siempre me resulta tan insoportable como la de dejarte. Y como no tengo alternativa acerca de lo segundo, al menos quiero poder decidir lo primero: te dejo el anillo de nuestra familia porque tienes tanto derecho a conservarlo como yo"._

El significado que aquel sello pudiese tener para el resto del mundo era muy distinto al que tenía para ellos dos.

Despacio y, notando cómo una lágrima le picaba en la mejilla y le llegaba a los labios haciéndole degustar la sal, dejó el anillo con la cadena sobre la bandeja con comida que había dejado en la mesilla. Miró por última vez el rostro aún sereno de Jace. Le parecía agradable el poder tener al menos una última imagen así de él, estando tranquilo y relajado, durmiendo y… quizás también soñando. ¿Con qué?, no quiso imaginárselo.

Se limpió la cara con la manga de su chaqueta y giró sobre sus talones. Comenzó a caminar con la cabeza gacha y con un nudo en el estómago que no hacía más que subir a su garganta. Creía que iba a vomitar. Se sentía realmente mal y el dolor en su pecho no menguaba. Empujó con fuerza la puerta y salió corriendo por el pasillo, antes de poder arrepentirse y volver llorando hacia la enfermería, junto a Jace, junto a aquel que ya no la quería a su lado, pero que sabía que la amaba tanto o más que ella. Absurdo, pero real.

Isabelle caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca en busca de Clary. Cuando se había despertado ella ya no estaba en su cuarto y había dejado el pijama que Isabelle le había prestado perfectamente doblado sobre la silla frente a la cómoda de su habitación. Se imaginó que estaría desayunando en la cocina, pero allí no estaba, aunque podía oler un ligero aroma a tostadas. Pensó que quizás la podría encontrar en la biblioteca, pues a Clary siempre le había gustado sentarse en el enorme y mullido sillón de terciopelo rojo junto a la ventana y leer hasta quedarse sin luz. Pero cuando entró no vio a Clary por ningún lado. Quien estaba sentado en el sofá era Alec, tan centrado un libro de tapas rojas que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermana se situó detrás de él.

"¿Qué lees?"

Alec dio un salto del sillón poniéndose de pie y en una postura defensiva al escuchar la voz de su hermana, la cual estalló en carcajadas al verlo tan nervioso.

"¡Isabelle!" – gritó.

"Tranquilo hombre…" – le dijo ella levantando las manos y con una sonrisa de lado– "…te noto un poco tenso"

"Es que me asustaste" – dijo Alec sentándose de nuevo en el sillón. Isabelle caminó hasta quedar frente a él.

"Deberías decirle a ese brujo tuyo que no hace un buen trabajo intentando relajarte…" – dijo con un filo de diversión en sus oscuros ojos.

"¿Pero qué dices?" – contestó él mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso y apartaba la mirada - "Déjame tranquilo"

"De acuerdo… sólo era una broma. Sé de sobra que Magnus te cuida muy bien" – y dijo esto metiendo la palabra cuida entre comillas con sus manos y con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Querías algo Isabelle?" – le preguntó Alec con el ceño fruncido. – "¿O sólo te aburres y te apetece molestar?"

"Ambas" – contestó divertida, a lo que Alec rodó los ojos – "¿Sabes dónde está Clary?"

"¿Clary? Quizás esté durmiendo en su cuarto" – dijo con tono monótono, sin darle importancia.

"No lo creo. Anoche durmió conmigo, pero cuando me he despertado ya no estaba. La he buscado por todos lados, pero no la encuentro"

"¿Has mirado en la enfermería?"

"La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido… ¿pero crees que estará allí? Jace no quiere verla…"

"Lo sé, pero ya sabes lo tozuda que es Clary"

"Entonces iré a ver si está allí" – se puso en pie y caminó unos pasos para después darse la vuelta y mirar a su hermano aún perdido en aquel libro – "¿Vienes conmigo?"

Alec alzó la mirada algo extrañado.

"¿Por qué?"

"Si Clary está allí y las cosas se desmadran… con ella podré, pero con Jace… no lo creo"

"Está bien" – dijo él dejando el libro sobre el sillón y poniéndose en pie para seguir a su hermana.

Las frías sabanas estaban enredadas en sus piernas y le molestaban para girarse en la cama, por lo que el esfuerzo para deshacerse de ellas le sacó de su sueño y le dejó sentado sobre la cama mirando hacia los rayos de sol que ya entraban por la ventana. Las magulladuras de su cuerpo iban desapareciendo poco a poco, pero aún se sentía entumecido y como si miles de hormigas recorriesen su cuerpo cada vez que se estiraba o movía alguna parte de su cuerpo. Se miró las manos y vio que aún tenía restos de sangre seca en sus nudillos. Pasó una mano por su pelo y los nudos le tiraban haciéndole desistir en desenredarlos en ese momento. Un solo gesto le hacía sentirse extrañamente cansado. Y definitivamente necesitaba una ducha.

Tenía la boca seca y le picaban ligeramente los ojos. Se giró dejando caer las piernas por el borde de la cama dejándolas colgando con la intención de levantarse a por un poco de agua para beber, pero entonces se percató de que alguien se había acordado de llevarle el desayuno y un zumo del color naranja más apetecible que jamás creía haber visto hacía que le doliesen las papilas gustativas de las ganas de probarlo. Cogió el vaso y se lo llevó hacia los labios. Se lo bebió en menos de cinco segundos. Pero al dejar el vaso de nuevo sobre la bandeja no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajasen a aquel objeto colocado en el centro, entre las tostadas y donde estaba el vaso. La punzada de dolor que sintió en su pecho fue más grande de lo que jamás pudo imaginar.

El anillo Morgenstern, sujeto aún por la cadena que él le puso una vez que supo que aquel sello no significaba lo que él siempre creyó. Pero no debería de estar allí. Ese anillo ya tenía su dueño. Su dueña. La verdadera descendiente Morgenstern. Clary. De nuevo otra punzada de dolor al pensar su nombre. Claro, que no era del todo absurdo que Clary ya no quisiese llevar ese anillo consigo, él sabía que para ella no era un anillo de familia, si no que simbolizaba todo lo que ellos dos habían tenido que pasar para estar juntos. Significaba todo el amor que se profesaban…

Con mano temblorosa alcanzó el anillo y lo sostuvo frente a su rostro, con las lágrimas luchando por salir de nuevo. Lo apretó fuerte en su puño notando cómo después le iba a dejar marca. En ese instante las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y una animada Isabelle entró como una exhalación hasta donde estaba Jace, seguida por Alec.

"Jace, estás despierto…" - le sonrió la chica.

"Si" – le dijo sin levantar la vista de su puño.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" – le preguntó al ver una cadena saliendo de entre sus manos.

"No es nada" – se apresuró a decir el rubio mientras apartaba la mano con el anillo de su vista.

"¿Cómo te encuentras Jace?" – Alec se acercó.

"Mejor. Las heridas ya no me duelen, pero me sigo sintiendo cansado" – se recostó de nuevo sobre la almohada.

"Es normal Jace… has pasado por mucho. Lo que tienes que hacer es descansar" – le dijo Alec mientras le ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

"Pero no puedo estar más tiempo encerrado y postrado en esta cama… necesito salir… salir a por Sebastian" – le dijo a Alec con dureza en sus ojos.

"Jace, la Clave ya se está encargando de buscar a Sebastian. El consejo lleva reunido desde que te rescatamos y tratan de buscar alguna solución. Pero tú no vas a poder hacer mucho en el estado en el que estás. Ya te he dicho que necesitas descansar"

"Y la Clave tampoco es que vaya a hacer mucho estando reunidos. Hay que salir a buscarle, no hay otra opción" – decía Jace mientras notaba cómo se agitaba.

"¿Crees que no lo sé? Claro que sí Jace, sabes que yo te apoyo, pero no podemos seguir haciendo las cosas a nuestra manera… bueno, a tu manera. Tenemos que esperar a ver que dice la Clave… y por supuesto a que tú te recuperes del todo" – le decía Alec con seriedad.

"Entonces será tarde…"

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo mientras los muchachos se dirigían miradas que se mezclaban entre la pena y la rabia. Por fin Isabelle, decidida a romper el hielo, se sentó sobre la cama junto a las piernas de Jace y se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Quién te ha traído ese desayuno?"

"Creo que fue Clary" – dijo Jace con voz entrecortada, mirando de nuevo su puño cerrado.

"¿Clary? ¿Ha estado aquí?"

"Creo que ha venido mientras estaba dormido. Me ha dejado esto" – abrió la mano para enseñarles a sus hermanos el anillo Morgenstern que hace apenas un día colgaba del cuello de Clary.

"Oh" – fue lo único que pudo decir Isabelle.

"Quiero que se lo devolváis… es suyo" – les dijo mientras le daba el anillo a Isabelle.

"Verás Jace…" – empezó Alec – "es que no la encontramos. Durmió aquí anoche, pero ahora no sabemos dónde está"

"¡¿Qué?!" – Jace se incorporó de un salto – "¿Pero estáis locos? ¿Cómo se os ocurre dejar que se marche? Sebastian está ahí fuera y si la encuentra…"

"Tranquilo Jace" – le decía Alec – "La vamos a encontrar. Seguramente se haya marchado a su casa"

"Ve ahora Alec." – le dijo señalando la puerta – "¡Tiene que estar en el instituto! ¡Tiene que estar protegida!"

"Espera, voy a llamar a Magnus. Está en Brooklin y le diré que se acerque a ver si Clary está en casa de Luke. No quiero que te quedes tú solo" – dijo Alec mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo.

"Jace" – intervino Isabelle – "¿Por qué demonios te pones así? Creía que estarías contento de que se hubiese marchado. Al fin y al cabo ha sido tu culpa."

"¡Isabelle!" – le grito Alec mientras Jace la miraba con rabia y dolor.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso estoy diciendo algo que no sea cierto? Él ha sido quien la ha apartado de aquí, de él… así que no entiendo por qué se pone tan histérico por que la muchacha se haya marchado a su casa"

"¡Porque quiero que esté a salvo, y eso sólo puede suceder si se queda dentro del instituto Isabelle, y tú lo sabes! Y si la he apartado de mí es precisamente por ese mismo motivo. Siempre le estoy haciendo daño, si no es de una manera es de otra. Y no puedo soportar verla sufrir más… por mi culpa. La quiero tanto que renuncio a ella para que esté bien… ¡¿Lo entiendes?!" – le dijo mientras mantenía sus manos agarradas fuertemente a ambos lados del colchón y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Isabelle lo miraba consternada. Se había quedado sin palabras y no sabía cómo reaccionar. De pronto se levantó de la cama, se giró y salió a toda velocidad de la enfermería. Jace se sentía culpable, pero necesitaba desahogarse e Isabelle le dijo las palabras apropiadas para que estallara.

"¿Magnus?" – la voz de Alec sacó a Jace de sus pensamientos y puso atención – "Soy yo... Verás, no encontramos a Clary, no sabemos dónde está… Creemos que se ha podido escapar a la casa de Luke, ¿te importaría acercarte a echar un vistazo?... Es que no quiero dejar solo a Jace… no, Izzy no puede quedarse con él ahora… ¿Me llamas en cuanto sepas algo?... Gracias Mag… Y yo." – Alec colgó y miró a Jace – "En unos minutos va para allá y me llama"

"Bien. Gracias" – dijo Jace afligido.

"Ey, y no te preocupes por Isabelle. Se le pasará"

El aburrimiento se apoderaba de Simón por minutos. Tenía el mando del televisor en la mano y no hacía más que cambiar de canal buscando algo que no fuese un concurso, donde la gente ilusa va a intentar ganar dinero, o un programa de cotilleos. Al no encontrar nada que le gustase en los más de cien canales que Jordan tenía en su televisor, decidió apagar la tele y se levantó del sofá para estirar las piernas. En verdad ese fue su pensamiento, por él ya no necesitaba estirar las piernas. Podía pasarse horas y horas… días, si se lo proponía, en la misma posición y sin mover ni un músculo, que no se sentiría cansado. Pero si aburrido, como ahora.

Mientras ojeaba una revista de coches que había encontrado entre los cojines del sillón, Jordan salió de su cuarto con tan sólo unos vaqueros puertos y con cara de dormido.

"Buenos días" – dijo entre bostezo y bostezo.

"Hola" – saludó Simón.

"¿Fuiste ayer al instituto?" – le preguntó Jordan mientras se preparaba un vaso con zumo de naranja.

"Si"

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo están Jace y Clary?" – preguntó al ver que Simón no seguía hablando.

"Clary está bien, pero Jace seguía inconsciente. Llamaré hoy para saber si ha despertado"

"Joder… vaya mierda. Espero que despierte pronto."

"Si. Clary lo debe de estar pasando fatal"

"No me lo imagino la verdad. Yo no sé qué haría en una situación así"

"No puedes hacer nada… sólo esperar"

"Ya… y bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿hablaste con ella?"

"¿Con Clary? Que va, estaba descansando".

"No, me refiero a Isabelle" – Simón alzó la cabeza cuando pronunció el nombre de ella.

"¿Con Isabelle? Esto… pues sí, hablé con ella. Fue quien me abrió la puerta y me contó cómo estaban Jace y Clary"

"¿Y qué tal? ¿Le dijiste algo?" – preguntó Jordan intrigado.

"Pues más o menos"

"¿Cómo que más o menos? ¿Le dijiste que la quieres?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"Pues mal hecho… tendrías que habérselo dicho. Tiene derecho a saberlo"

"Ella ya lo sabe, pero prefiere ignorarlo. Me lo dijo bien claro"

"Oh, vaya, lo siento. Soy un bocazas"

"No te preocupes. Me lo merezco. No la traté bien y ahora me toca sufrir las consecuencias"

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió a Jordan cuando estaba a punto de decir algo. Simón se adelantó para abrir mientras Jordan se iba de nuevo a su cuarto. Al abrir, simón se encontró con la cara de Clary cubierta de lágrimas y una expresión de lo más desoladora.

"Clary… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?" – preguntaba Simón temiéndose lo peor.

"Necesitaba a un amigo" – y se abalanzó sobre su pecho llorando desconsoladamente.


	3. Capítulo 3 Verdades

**Capítulo 3: **

Magnus se paró unos segundos frente a la casa de Luke. Miraba de un lado a otro y a través de las ventanas intentando averiguar si Clary estaba allí sin tener que entrar en la casa. Pero no veía absolutamente nada, no había ni una sola luz en la planta de abajo y no escuchaba ningún ruido que proviniese de dentro. Así que se dirigió a la puerta, puso un dedo sobre la cerradura y chispas azules comenzaros a brotarle de las manos. Sonó un leve clic y la puerta chirrió en señal de que estaba abierta.

Magnus empujó y asomó la cabeza antes de entrar del todo. Cerró tras de sí y se dirigió directamente hacia el piso de arriba, para ver si Clary estaba en su cuarto. Una vez que hubo registrado toda la casa en su busca y sin ninguna suerte, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y marcó a Alec.

"Alec"

"Magnus, ¿la has encontrado?"

"Aquí no está Alec, lo siento. Además, se nota que la casa lleva cerrada varios días"

"Ya…" – dijo con decepción – "Bueno, gracias de todos modos Mags"

"Ey, ¿estás bien?" – le preguntó el brujo preocupado por su tono de voz.

"Si… es sólo que estoy algo preocupado. Se supone que Clary estaba a mi cargo y he dejado que se marche."

"No te culpes por eso Alec, tú no podías saber que se iba a escapar"

"Lo sé… pero no puedo evitar sentirme responsable"

"Y eso es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti" – le dijo Magnus con una sonrisa aunque Alec no la pudiese ver.

"Pues no es una gran cosa…" – dijo Alec poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"No digas eso. Es admirable que te preocupes tanto por los demás" – Alec no sabía que contestar, no soportaba que le alagasen, ni si quiera Magnus. Se hizo un silencio hasta que Magnus volvió a hablar, sabiendo lo que su novio quería oír – "¿Quieres que vaya al instituto?"

"Claro"

Isabelle no hacía más que dar vueltas en su dormitorio. No se sentía bien para nada. Las palabras de Jace le habían impactado tanto que no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

"_¡Porque quiero que esté a salvo, y eso sólo puede suceder si se queda dentro del instituto Isabelle, y tú lo sabes! Y si la he apartado de mí es precisamente por ese mismo motivo. Siempre le estoy haciendo daño, si no es de una manera es de otra. Y no puedo soportar verla sufrir más… por mi culpa. La quiero tanto que renuncio a ella para que esté bien… ¡¿Lo entiendes?!"_

Isabelle sabía que Jace tenía razón, que el único lugar donde Clary podía estar a salvo era en el instituto. Y en verdad tampoco le molestaba la manera en que él le había hablado. Ella estaba furiosa consigo misma, porque Jace, a pesar de apartar a Clary de su lado, había demostrado con sus palabras y su comportamiento en la enfermería que la amaba más que a nada. ¿Y ella? Ella ni si quiera era capaz de aceptar que sentía algo por Simón.

"_¡Oh Dios! ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? ¡Isabelle, tú no sientes nada por ese estúpido vampiro!"_

Ella misma se recriminaba sus propios pensamientos, no quería pensar en Simón mientras Clary estaba desaparecida y Jace sufriendo por su seguridad. Pero entonces se le ocurrió. Se acercó a su mesilla y alcanzó su teléfono móvil y buscó el número para llamar a Simón.

"¿Si?"

"¿Simón?"

"No, soy Jordan. ¿Eres Isabelle?"

"Si. ¿Podrías ponerme con Simón?"

"Ahora mismo está con Clary hablando y…" – Isabelle no le dejó acabar cuando se puso a chillar.

"¡¿Clary está ahí?! ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?" – preguntó Jordan intrigado.

"Supuestamente no podía salir del instituto… pero se ha escapado"

"Yo, la verdad, no me he enterado de mucho. Sólo sé que ha llegado llorando a casa"

"Está bien. No le digas que he llamado por favor. En seguida voy a por ella"

"¿A Simón tampoco le digo nada?"

"No hace falta…" - se hizo un silencio – "En menos de una hora estoy allí. Que Clary no se marche por favor"

"Está bien, no te preocupes"

Clary por fin había dejado de llorar. Ya se había calmado un poco desde que había llegado al departamento de los chicos desconsolada por el comportamiento de Jace. Ahora estaba tirada sobre la cama de Simón, abrazada a la almohada y mirando por la ventana hacia la nada. No lograba entender aún que estaba sucediendo, cómo podían haber cambiado tanto las cosas en cuestión de días.

Simón la miraba sentado al borde de la cama sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué decir. Se había pasado la mañana intentando consolarla sin lograrlo, hasta que ella se cansó de llorar y se quedó como hipnotizada mirando por la ventana.

Simón aún no sabía qué es lo que le pasaba a Clary. No había dejado de llorar desde que llegó y no fue capaz de hablar para explicarle nada. Ahora que estaba más calmada, el chico intentó averiguar.

"Clary… ¿qué ha pasado?"

Ella se incorporó un poco, pero sin soltar la almohada que tenía aferrada a su pecho. Simón la miraba preocupado mientras ella intentaba hablar.

"Jace… es Jace"

"¿Jace? ¿Le ha pasado algo?" – preguntó preocupado.

"No, él está bien" – contestaba Clary a media voz.

"¿Entonces… por qué estás así?"

"Es que… no quiere verme Simón. No quiere que esté cerca de él" – una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

"Clary…" – Simón se acercó para limpiarle la cara y la abrazó – "Pero… ¿por qué?"

"No lo sé Simón… estoy tan perdida como tú"

"Pero es que eso no puede ser… él te quiere" – soltó a Clary para mirarla a los ojos. El dolor que vio en ellos hizo que sintiese un profundo vacío en el pecho.

"Ya no lo sé Simón…" – le contestó ahogando una lágrima.

"¿Per has hablado con él?"

"No me ha dejado… ya te he dicho que no quiere verme"

Simón estaba tan confundido que era incapaz de decirle algo coherente a Clary, él tampoco lograba entender cómo Jace podía ser tan estúpido de apartar a Clary de su lado. Por lo que él sabía, ella era la chica de su vida… pero al parecer algo debía de haber cambiado en la cabeza de Jace mientras estaba inconsciente que le había hecho ver lo contrario.

"Bueno, ya buscaremos una solución"

"No creo que haya ninguna solución para esto que está pasando… lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidarme de Jace y de todo el mundo de Cazadores de Sombras"

"No digas eso Clary. Este es tu mundo" – intentó calmarla Simón.

"¡Pues es una mierda!" – gritó – "Mi madre tenía razón al apartarme de todo esto. Sólo me ha hecho daño… y a la gente que quiero también" – levantó la vista hacia Simón – "Solo tienes que ver en lo que te has convertido por mi culpa…"

"¡No digas eso! Yo estoy bien Clary… y tú también, porque esto se va a solucionar, ya lo verás"

Clary se recostó de nuevo abrazando la almohada mientras un torrente de silenciosas lágrimas le recorría la cara. Su mirada se perdía de nuevo en la ventana mientras Simón, desesperado, salía del cuarto para intentar pensar en algo que hacer para solucionar la situación.

Alec estaba nervioso y no paraba de dar vueltas en el salón intentando pensar en la manera de hacer entender a Jace que se arrepentiría de lo que le estaba haciendo a Clary. También seguía preocupado por el paradero de ésta, pero había decidido esperar a que Magnus llegase al instituto y le ayudase con algún conjuro para encontrarla.

En una de sus vueltas y al pasar frente a la puerta del salón, vio una sombra pasar como un rayo hacia la puerta. La inconfundible melena negra de Isabelle hizo a Alec llamar su atención.

"¡Izzy!"

Ésta se paró en seco en el pasillo y se volteó para ver a su hermano.

"¿Se puede saber a dónde vas con tanta prisa?"

"Ya sé dónde está Clary, voy a ir a buscarla para traerla de vuelta"

"¡Qué! Tu sola no vas a ir… voy contigo"

"No hace falta Alec, está en casa de Simón, no me va a pasar nada malo"

"¿En casa de Simón? ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se nos había ocurrido antes?" – dijo Alec sintiéndose un verdadero estúpido.

"Volveré lo más pronto que pueda"

"Podrías esperar a que Magnus llegase y te acompañamos. No quiero que vayas sola"

"Alec, te prometo que no va a pasar nada malo. Sólo voy a casa de Simón. Si hay algún problema te llamo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bueno. Mejor avísame en cuanto llegues allí, ¿vale?"

"Que si…" – dijo Isabelle mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta del ascensor – "Tú relájate, hazme el favor. Descansa un poco… o sal con Magnus por ahí. Desconecta hermanito y deja que los demás hagamos algo por ti" – y dicho esto desapareció tras las puertas dejando a un Alec pensativo en mitad del pasillo.

Simón estaba sentado en el sofá frente al televisor, pero lo tenía apagado. Seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza al tema de Jace y Clary cuando Jordan salió de su cuarto. Se sentó en el sillón de delante.

"Hey Simón ¿qué es lo que ha pasado tío?"

"No es nada… sólo que Clary está disgustada"

"¿No se supone que debería estar en el instituto?"

"Si, se supone que sí. Pero prefería estar aquí"

"Pero sabes que tiene que volver ¿no? Aquí no está totalmente segura. Por mucho que ella sea una cazadora, tú un vampiro indestructible y yo un hombre lobo… las salvaguardas del instituto son más importantes".

"Lo sé Jordan… pero ahora no puede volver. No está bien"

"Sabes que eso te tiene que dar igual Simón. Te repito que ella aquí no está segura"

"¡Vale Jordan!" – gritó Simón mientras se ponía de pie mirando fijamente al hombre lobo – "¡Sé de sobra todo lo que me estás diciendo, pero ahora mismo Clary está ahí encerrada llorando porque Jace no la quiere ni ver y yo no sé cómo consolarla, pero sé que estará mejor aquí que en el instituto donde se tendrá que encontrar con él en cada rincón que pise! Así que dale tiempo por favor".

El timbre de la puerta sonó cortando el arrebato de Simón. Este se dirigió a la puerta aún algo furioso, pero cuando la abrió, sus defensas se vinieron abajo al observar la cara de preocupación de Isabelle.

"¿Isabelle? ¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó extrañado.

"Hola Simón" – dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada. Simón pensó que Isabelle se sentía algo cohibida delante de él, pero en seguida se quitó el pensamiento de la cabeza y la hizo pasar.

"Pasa".

"He venido a por Clary. ¿Dónde está?"

"Está en mi cuarto. No quiere salir, ni quiere hablar, ni nada. Lo único que hace es llorar y yo ya no sé qué hacer."

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en verdad Izzy?" – preguntó Jordan curioso.

"Se ha escapado del instituto porque Jace dice que no quiere volver a verla. Tiene la absurda idea de que estando juntos puede hacerle daño otra vez" – respondió Isabelle sentándose en el sofá.

"Pero eso es una estupidez… ¿se puede saber qué mosca le ha picado a ese idiota?" – dijo Simón alzando un tono la voz.

"Tranquilízate Simón" – le pidió Isabelle sin poder evitar sentir una punzada de celos al ver cómo se preocupaba por su amiga – "Jace no se encuentra del todo bien aún. Está un poco débil y estamos intentando que razone, pero nos va a costar".

"Bueno, pues mientras tanto es mejor que Clary se quede aquí con nosotros"

"Sabes que eso no puede ser Simón" – de nuevo la punzada de celos – "Tiene que volver al instituto. Es el único sitio donde estará a salvo mientras que Sebastian siga suelto por ahí".

"No veo cómo va a estar allí más segura si él puede entrar libremente al instituto… también es un Cazador de Sombras, Isabelle" – dijo Simón con cierto tono de reproche, lo que molestó a Isabelle sobremanera.

"Mira Simón, que te quede claro que Clary es una cazadora más y debe estar con los cazadores en el instituto para poder defenderse si se diese el caso. Además, Magnus está con nosotros y ha activado salvaguardas especiales mientras nuestros padres están en Idris. Y otro motivo por el que Clary debe volver conmigo es porque, aunque Jace no quiera, tendrá que verla, tendrá que tratar con ella y tendrán que estar unidos cuando encontremos a Sebastian. Y mientras, Clary podrá buscar una manera de volver a acercarse a él, porque ni ella ni ninguno de nosotros debemos creer que lo que Jace dice lo vaya a cumplir. La quiere demasiado como para alejarla de verdad".

Simón y Jordan estaban tan impresionados por el arrebato de Isabelle y de sus palabras, de las cuales tenía toda la razón, que ninguno se dio cuenta que Clary estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto de Simón mirándolos con los ojos como platos. Jordan fue el primero en darse cuenta, a lo que se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, quien no quitaba los ojos de Isabelle.

"Clary… ¿cómo estás?" – le preguntó.

"Mejor… gracias Jordan"

"¿Necesitas algo?" – le preguntó Simón acercándose a ella.

"No" – se alejó de los chicos y fue a sentarse junto a Isabelle.

"Clary… ¿cómo estás? Nos tenías muy preocupados. No sabes cómo está Alec…" – le dijo Isabelle sujetándole las manos.

"¿Cómo está él, Izzy?" – le preguntó con pena en los ojos.

"Bien… aún algo débil y, quizás un poco irascible… pero bien".

"Vale… entonces no tengo por qué volver".

"¿Pero qué dices? ¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que he dicho antes?"

"Si Izzy. Pero que yo vuelva e intente acercarme a él no servirá de nada… sabes lo cabezota que es Jace".

"Si, lo sé. Pero también sé que te quiere más que a su propia vida y que daría lo que fuera por poder estar contigo y mantenerte a salvo. Es más, fue él el primero que se puso como un loco al saber que habías desaparecido. Sabes que tienes un oportunidad Clary, y conociéndote te estarías arrepintiendo toda la vida si no la aprovechas".

Clary la miraba con los ojos llorosos mientras aguantaba el aliento. Las palabras tranquilas sobre Jace de Isabelle la habían reconfortado y animado de tal manera que creía que podría llorar de alegría.

"Creo que tiene razón Clary" – apuntó Jordan mientras Simón lo fulminaba con la mirada – "Debes volver para estar protegida e intentar recuperar a Jace".

"¿En serio creéis que puedo?" – preguntaba Clary esperanzada.

"Por supuesto" – contestó Isabelle con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Claro" – dijo Jordan.

Clary miró a Simón, pero éste no decía nada. Se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado y fingir que ignoraba la conversación.

"¿Simón? ¿Tú qué opinas?" – le preguntó la pelirroja.

"Y sabes mi opinión Clary. No creo que sea buena idea que vuelvas al instituto. No por la protección, porque sé que allí estarás bien, sino porque sé que él te hará daño con su forzada indiferencia. Es solo eso".

"Voy a estar bien Simón. Isabelle estará conmigo"

"Así es" – dijo la aludida con una sonrisa, sabiendo que su misión estaba conseguida.

"Pues si es lo que quieres, adelante. Es tu decisión. Pero sabes que si tienes algún problema, aquí puedes volver cuando quieras".

"Lo sé. Gracias por todo Simón".

"Bien" – dijo Isabelle poniéndose de pie – "Pues aclarado este tema, Simón, ¿podemos hablar un momento?"

Magnus esperaba en la puerta del instituto a que Alec bajase a abrirle la puerta. Cuando escuchó el crujir del cerrojo y vio que la madera se abría, el corazón empezó a latirle con más fuerza por la anticipación. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Alec que su propio cuerpo se lo demostraba con señales. Y al ver los ojos azules del chico no pudo evitar lanzarse hacia él y rodearle con los brazos, sorprendiendo al joven por la muestra inesperada de cariño.

"Hola… ¿cómo estás?"

"Mejor. Ya hemos encontrado a Clary"

"¿Si? ¿Dónde se había metido?"

"Está en el departamento de Simón y Jordan. Isabelle ha ido para traerla de vuelta"

"¿Ella sola? ¿Cómo se te ocurre Alec?"

"No te enfades conmigo Magnus. Ha sido ella la que no me ha dejado ir. Además, tampoco podía dejar a Jace solo en el instituto".

"Bueno, es cierto. Lo siento"

"No te disculpes. Anda, subamos a ver qué tal está Jace"

"Vamos"

Magnus cogió a Alec de la mano y caminaron hasta el ascensor. Entraron juntos y las puertas se cerraron cuando el cazador pulsó el botón. En ese momento Magnus aprovechó para acercarse más a él, dejando al joven atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared del ascensor. El rostro se le cubrió de un tono rojizo al instante.

"¿Pero qué haces Magnus?" – dijo el chico con la voz entrecortada.

"Besarte, Alec"

Y dicho esto, el brujo agarró a Alec de la cintura para atraerlo hacia sí y puso sus labios sobre los de él. El beso se sentía caliente, apresurado e impaciente. Magnus tenía tantas ganas de estar con él que se perdió en aquel beso al que el cazador respondió de manera sorprendente para ambos. Rodeó a Magnus por el cuello para atraerlo más y profundizar en el beso, pero la campana del ascensor que indicaba que habían llegado al piso le hizo separarse, además de porque necesitaba coger aire.

Acalorados los dos, salieron del ascensor, aunque Alec más avergonzado que el mayor. Esté comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería, pero Magnus le detuvo sujetándole del brazo y dejándole parado frente a él, a muy escasos centímetros.

"¿A dónde vas tan rápido?" – le preguntó con una media sonrisa en el rostro, divertido de ver cómo Alec intentaba escapar de la situación con la cara como un tomate.

"Voy a ver a Jace"

"¿Ahora precisamente tienes que ir a ver a Jace? Creo que tenemos algo que hacer antes, ¿no crees?"

"No Magnus. Quiero asegurarme que sigue dormido y que no necesita nada antes de… bueno, ya sabes" – el color de su rostro de intensificaba por segundos.

"Ya" – la sonrisa de Magnus ahora le ocupaba toda la cara – "En ese caso, te espero en tu cuarto" – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"¿No vienes conmigo?"

"Si voy contigo no me echarás de menos… y cuanto más me eches de menos, antes volverás de ver a Jace y más ganas tendrás de estar conmigo" – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Y de dónde sacas esa lógica tan rebuscada?"

"No es rebuscada… es la lógica de Magnus Bane"

"Ah, claro… eso lo explica todo"

"Será mejor que te des prisa. Me gustaría explicarte un poco de esa lógica"

Magnus se fue por el pasillo dejando a Alec solo, intentando calmarse un poco antes de entrar a ver a Jace. Una vez relajado, abrió las puertas de la enfermería y se acercó a la cama de Jace. Se sorprendió de ver que estaba dormido. Normalmente Jace estaba tan lleno de vida que no recordaba haberle visto dormir una siesta en su vida, a no ser que acabasen de llegar de una batalla. E incluso a veces ni en ese momento.

Tranquilo de ver que su parabatai descansaba, le acomodó un poco la sábana y se fue de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto. Los nervios volvían a comerle por dentro.

Simòn estaba expectante. Isabelle le había cogido del brazo y le había arrastrado hasta su cuarto para hablar con él. No sabía si estar contento por este paso de la chica o si tenerle miedo… porque Isabelle puede llegar a dar mucho miedo. Ella, con los brazos cruzados junto a la ventana, le miraba con una mezcla de furia y melancolía. El chico se atrevió a preguntar.

"¿Sucede algo Isabelle?"

"Nada especial"

"¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?"

"Quería pedirte disculpas Simón"

"¿Disculpas?" – preguntó extrañado. Isabelle rara vez pedía disculpas por algo – "¿Por qué?"

"No te he tratado bien y lo siento. No te lo mereces después de todo lo que nos has ayudado"

"No Isabelle, el que te debe una disculpa soy yo. Fui yo el que no te trató como te merecías… y bueno, os ayudo porque sois mis amigos y eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?"

"Ya Simón, pero tú has llegado a poner tu vida en peligro por nosotros muchas veces… sobre todo por Clary" – al decir esto último, Isabelle bajó la cabeza como seña de decepción. Simón se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella, cogió su barbilla y levantó su cara para que le mirara a los ojos.

"Izzy… Clary es mi mejor amiga y siempre la he protegido. Y… a ti te protegeré cuando lo necesites, lo prometo. Aunque tampoco lo pones nada fácil".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pues que tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerte a salvo por ti misma. Pero además, tampoco dejas que la gente se acerque a ti, y eso lo hace difícil, ¿lo entiendes?"

"Sí, claro que lo entiendo Simón. Y por eso precisamente es por lo que estoy aquí"

"¿Para qué te… proteja?" – preguntó el vampiro confundido.

"No… para acercarme a ti y dejar de ignorar lo que me pasa contigo"

Simón tragó fuerte. No podía creer las palabras de Isabelle. en verdad ella estaba allí, en su cuarto, pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole que sentía algo por él. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad y Simón no se fiaba demasiado de las cosas hasta que no tomaban forma de verdad.

"¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente?"

"Sabes lo que quiero decir, no te hagas el tonto" – dijo un poco molesta.

"No es eso… es solo que, bueno, no me puedo creer que hayas venido a decirme esto"

"Pues créetelo vampiro" – le dijo adoptando una postura quedándose a milímetros del rostro de Simón – "porque de ahora en adelante voy a averiguar qué es lo que siento por ti… y para eso necesitaré de tu ayuda"

"Cla… claro. Lo… lo que necesites" – dijo el chico nervioso.

"Y ¿sabes qué?" – Simón negó con la cabeza – "Creo que voy a empezar ahora mismo"


	4. Chapter 4 Avances

**Capítulo 4: **

Jordan prepara en la cocina un sándwich de pavo para que Clary comiese algo. Al ver su pálido rostro y sus marcadas ojeras, le daba la sensación de que no había probado bocado en todo el día. Coloca sobre una bandeja el plato con el sándwich y vierte en un vaso un poco de zumo de melocotón. La coge entre las manos y la pone sobre la mesita del salón frente a Clary.

"¿Y esto?" – pregunta ella extrañada, pues no le había pedido nada al chico.

"Seguro que no has comido nada desde ayer" – le dice mientras se sienta en el sillón frente a ella.

"La verdad es que no" – dice Clary algo avergonzada por la observación de Jordan.

"Pues come mientras esperas a Isabelle. No queremos que te pongas enferma"

"Claro. Gracias Jordan"

Clary coge el vaso de zumo y le da un par de sorbos. Está impresionada por la amabilidad de Jordan y piensa, con cierta tristeza, que Jace no se comportaría así con nadie. Si alguien quisiese un bocadillo, le diría que se lo preparase él mismo. Sin embargo, Jordan lo hace voluntariamente, sin preguntar.

Pero sobre todo Clary está confundida por la reacción de Isabelle con Simón. Le ha cogido del brazo en cuanto han terminado de hablar y se ha encerrado con él en el cuarto del chico. "_¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Qué me he perdido?"_.

"Jordan" – le llama a media voz.

"Dime"

"¿Sabes qué es lo que les pasa a Isabelle y Simón?"

"La verdad, no sé mucho"- le dice pasándose una mano por el pelo, como si le hubiese puesto nervioso la pregunta.

"Pero sabes algo…" – apunta Clary inclinándose hacia delante, interesada por lo que le pueda decir.

"Bueno… no sé si esto debería decírtelo yo. Esto es cosa de Simón…" – reflejaba la duda en su rostro.

"Oh, vamos Jordan. Están ahí encerrados… ¿discutiendo?... o… bueno, haciendo Dios sabe qué… Tienes que contármelo, estoy preocupada por ellos"

"Verás… es que Simón le dijo lo que sentía por ella, pero Isabelle le dijo que prefería ignorarlo"

"Oh, vaya" – Clary se queda sin palabras. No creía a su amigo capaz de decirle algo así a Isabelle. Pero tampoco la creía a ella capaz de rechazarle de esa manera.

"Así que supongo que Isabelle le estará pidiendo disculpas o… por el contrario, reafirmando su decisión" – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Simón no me ha dicho nada"

"Bueno… estaba preocupado por ti. Quizás con todo lo que ha pasado se le haya olvidado"

"Solo espero que estén bien" – dice llevándose el sándwich de pavo a la boca.

Los labios de Simón son fríos, muy fríos, pero suaves al tacto. Isabelle se da cuenta de que ha cogido al chico por sorpresa, quien recibe el beso como si de una piedra se tratase. Está estático, no mueve ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Isabelle se aparta y le mira, tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y mirándola con una expresión de extrañeza, como si le estuviesen saliendo culebras moradas de la cabeza.

"Eh… ¿qué pasa?" – le pregunta mientras le rodea el cuello con sus brazos para acercarse más a él.

"Es… que…" – titubea Simón – "No me esperaba algo así"

"Lo sé. Lo siento" – le dice deshaciendo su abrazo y apartándose un poco de él para dejarle espacio.

"Pero está bien" – le contesta el vampiro sujetando las muñecas de ella para que vuelva a abrazarlo.

"¿Seguro?" – dice poniendo los brazos otra vez a su alrededor – "Entendería que necesitases tiempo. Lo que te dije sobre… bueno, sobre ignorarte… sé que quizás tengas mucho en que pensar".

"No Izzy, yo no tengo nada en que pensar. Tengo muy claro lo que quiero" – a Isabelle casi le da un vuelco al corazón al oír eso y mira a Simón con la esperanza que siente en su interior grabada en los ojos. – "Y si para que tú descubras lo que quieres de mí tengo que ayudarte, como tú has dicho… aquí estoy"

La sonrisa que llena la cara de Isabelle es enorme. Hasta ella misma piensa que nuca ha sonreído así. De nuevo acerca el rostro al de Simón y le besa, despacio y suave. Y esta vez él le responde al beso, sujetándola por la cintura y estrechándola contra él para que sepa que nada en este mundo le podrá hacer cambiar de idea.

Isabelle disfruta del momento, sintiendo cómo se le eriza la piel ante el contraste en el contacto de su ardiente y desbocada lengua con la fría y sosegada de Simón. Sube las manos hasta la cabeza del chico, enterrando sus dedos en su pelo y agarrándolo con fuerza, sabiendo que no puede hacerle daño. Él la aprieta más contra sí y emite un rugido desde el fondo de su garganta, lo que hace a Isabelle volver el beso más feroz e insistente. Al cabo de unos segundos Simón se aparta y la mira expectante.

"¿Acaso no necesitas respirar?" – le pregunta con un deje de diversión.

"Los cazadores nos entrenamos muy a fondo para situaciones de emergencia en las que necesitamos mantener la respiración. No te preocupes" – le contesta ella con tono provocativo.

"¿Entonces esto sería como una especie de situación de emergencia?" – le pregunta levantando las cejas.

"Si no me sacas pronto de este cuarto…" – le dice en un susurro y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja – "… quizás si se convierta en una situación de emergencia"

"Está bien señorita Lightwood" – dice Simón con un jadeo y ante el asombro de Isabelle porque, a pesar de verle avergonzado, saca fuerzas para mirarla a la cara y hablar – "Será mejor que salgamos. Jordan y Clary nos están esperando"

"Cierto" – dice con un respingo – "Me había olvidado de ellos"

"¿Entonces Clary y tu os marcháis ya?" – pregunta Simón algo decepcionado.

"Sí. Prometí a Alec que volvería pronto. Además, debería haberle llamado y no lo hice. Me va a matar"

"Bueno, pues en ese caso me despido ya de ti" – y ante la sorpresa de Isabelle, Simón le da un suave beso en los labios que hace que Isabelle cierre los ojos y deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás, como si estuviese en el mismísimo cielo. Cuando él se aparta, ella abre los ojos y una tonta sonrisa le cruza lacara. – "Me encanta esa sonrisa"

Y asombrosamente, Isabelle Lightwood, se sonroja.

Magnus y Alec están sobre la cama del cazador, tapados con las sábanas y descansando. Alec está boca arriba, mirando el techo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y acariciando el lacio pelo del brujo. Por el contrario, Magnus esta boca abajo, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Alec y haciendo dibujitos con su dedo sobre el estómago del joven.

El brujo tiene esa tonta sonrisa en la cara que se le queda cada vez que hace el amor con Alec, pero nota que el chico está algo tenso y que sus habilidades en la cama no han servido para relajarle. Levanta ligeramente la cabeza y ve la cara del cazador algo contraída. Se incorpora un poco y queda su cara frente a la del chico, el cual se sobresalta al verle tan cerca.

"Ey, ¿estás bien?" – le pregunta acariciándole la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

"Si"

"Me parece a mí que no. Tienes el ceño fruncido" – le dice tocándole entre las cejas con el dedo índice. Parece que ese gesto hace que Alec se relaje un poco.

"Es que estoy preocupado, Magnus"

"Lo sé… me he pasado la tarde intentando que olvidases la preocupación, pero ya veo que estoy perdiendo facultades" – dice haciendo un mohín.

"No es eso… tus facultades siguen estando intactas" – le dice ruborizado, a lo que el brujo sonríe. Nunca se cansará de ver el rostro encendido de Alec – "Es sólo que Izzy prometió llamarme y no lo ha hecho. Y me dijo que volvería pronto con Clary y aún no llega. Es frustrante esperar noticias" – dice llevándose las manos a la cara.

"Ey, Alec" – le quita las manos del rostro para ver sus azules y brillantes ojos – "Sabes que si algo hubiese sucedido lo sabría. Además, Isabelle es fuerte y, ¡por el amor de Dios! Está con un hombre lobo y un vampiro que si le tocas te mata. ¿Crees de verdad que no están a salvo?"

"Lo sé… tienes razón. Pero es que sabes que no me gusta quedarme aquí a esperar que las cosas pasen. Preferiría haber podido ir con mi hermana… pero está Jace"

"Ah, ¿o sea que sólo está Jace? Creo recordar que la tarde la has pasado conmigo, Señor Preocupación" – le dice Magnus algo molesto mientras se quita de encima de él y se levanta de la cama.

"Magnus… lo, lo siento. No quería decir eso" – le dice incorporándose y siguiendo los movimientos del brujo con la mirada. Sabe que ha metido la pata.

Ve cómo Magnus recoge su ropa y se viste a toda prisa, sin mirar aún al chico. "_Vaya, se ha molestado de verdad"_, piensa Alec. Magnus se sienta al borde de la cama para ponerse las botas y Alec aprovecha para ponerse detrás de él y abrazarle por la espalda, dándole un suave beso bajo la oreja. Comprueba cómo Magnus se tensa ante su roce y se le eriza la piel.

"Perdóname, por favor" – le susurra. Pero el brujo sigue con su tarea y no dice ni una palabra. – "¿Ahora has dejado de hablarme? Venga, Mag… siento lo que he dicho… es que… tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza" – le dice mientras le suelta y se echa hacia atrás sentándose sobre sus talones en la cama. Baja la mirada a sus manos, sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del mundo. Pero de pronto siente que Magnus se levanta de la cama y se para frente a él. Alec levanta la vista para mirarlo. El enfado en sus ojos es visible.

"Vuelvo enseguida" – dice impasible.

"¿A dónde vas ahora?" – pregunta Alec de lo más extrañado.

"A por tu hermana Isabelle. Y si hace falta la traigo a rastras para que dejes de decir tantas gilipolleces de una vez"

Alec no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la furia que emana de Magnus, pero a la vez sabe que ese enfado no es más que una máscara. Sí, puede que esté molesto por lo que Alec ha dicho, pero en el fondo Magnus se preocupa por él y eso le llena de alegría.

"No Magnus… espera. No te vayas por favor" – le dice mientras se levanta impaciente de la cama para acercarse al brujo – "Podemos… no sé, mandarles un mensaje de fuego o algo así ¿no?... Pero no te vayas así, por favor" – le dice con el gesto contraído.

Magnus se pasa una mano por su pelo alborotado mientras Alec nota que sus ojos ya no están oscurecidos y que su expresión se ha relajado un poco. Y de repente, ante su desconcierto, nota como los labios del brujo comienzan a curvarse hacia arriba esbozando una sonrisa.

"¿Y de qué te ríes ahora?" – le pregunta confundido.

"Sonrío porque me encanta que me supliques sin nada de ropa encima. Es tan… sensual" – confiesa en un susurro mientras permanece inmóvil con la sonrisa en los labios.

Alec nota cómo el rubor inunda su cara. ¡Se había olvidado por completo que estaba desnudo! Corre avergonzado y se mete de nuevo entre las sábanas, evitando mirar a Magnus y sintiéndose la persona más ridícula del mundo.

"Venga Alec… si te he visto mil veces" – le dice mientras se acerca y se sienta junto a él en la cama. Alec no se atreve a mirarlo, está demasiado avergonzado, aunque sabe que Magnus tiene razón.

"No es eso… Es que…"

"Vamos… no seas tonto" – le dice cogiéndole del mentón y girando la cara del chico para que le mire.

"No soporto que te rías de mi por estas cosas" – le dice notando el asombro en la cara del brujo.

"Pero Alec… no me río de ti. Me pareces la persona más adorable del mundo cuando te sonrojas así… y lo sabes. No me reiría de ti por eso nunca" – se acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios.

"Es que tú estás siempre tan seguro de ti mismo que me siento un _don nadie_ a tu lado"

"No vuelvas a decir eso nunca, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no eres ningún _don nadie_, tu eres todo para mi, ¿te queda claro?"

Alec se queda petrificado ante la confesión del brujo. Y a pesar de que el ya sabía que Magnus le quería, escucharlo siempre le hacía estremecer y ponerse como un tomate. No sabía que decir, contestarle a Magnus en ese tipo de revelaciones nunca se le había dado muy bien, y menos en momentos en los que estaba totalmente desnudo, tapado parcialmente con una sábana que deja poco a la imaginación y con un calor y una vergüenza terribles. Así que, al no tener palabras, hace lo que mejor sabe hacer cuando está con él. Agarra al brujo por el pelo y le atrae hacia sí para besarlo con todo el amor que lleva dentro, intentando decirle sin palabras que él también es todo su mundo. Pero para su sorpresa, Magnus le aparta con cuidado, jadeando.

"Espera… espera" – se levanta mientras se dirige al cajón de armas de Alec.

"¿Qué sucede ahora?" – pregunta Alec con la sensación de que el calor de su pecho podría hacerle entrar en una combustión instantánea.

"El mensaje de fuego para Isabelle, ¿recuerdas?" – le dice sosteniendo la estela del chico y una media sonrisa algo picarona en el rostro.

"Claro… es cierto" – Alec vuelve a ruborizarse sin remedio. Hoy se siente la persona con el nivel de ridículo más alto del mundo.

"Gracias por el sándwich Jordan, estaba muy rico" – agradece Clary al chico.

"De nada… pero sólo era un simple sándwich de pavo, tampoco tiene mucha ciencia" – le sonríe haciendo que Clary ría con él. Se siente genial riendo por primera vez en tanto tiempo, un tiempo en el que ha estado sin su novio y preocupada por él, preocupada también por Sebastian, quien en verdad es su hermano Jonathan Morgenstern, preocupada por evitar que la gente que está a su alrededor no sufra y, ahora, preocupada porque Jace pretende ser alguien que no es alejándola de él. Y sólo unas risas con Jordan hacen que todo eso se le olvide, al menos por un par de minutos.

"Vaya, ¿qué es eso tan divertido?" – pregunta Isabelle mientras sale del cuarto seguida de Simón.

"¡Vaya, por fin!" – exclama Jordan – "Ya creía que lo matabas ahí dentro o algo así"

"¿Y según tú, por qué iba a querer matar a Simón exactamente?" – pregunta Isabelle mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y con una expresión no muy amigable.

"Eh… bueno… no sé; no es que os llevéis muy bien" – contesta Jordan nervioso.

"Pues tranquilo hombre lobo… aún no le he sacado el látigo"

Clary no puede evitar reírse ante la contestación de Isabelle y ve que Simón se ríe también. Advierte que su rostro es mucho más relajado que antes de que se encerrase con Isabelle en el cuarto y no puede evitar sentir curiosidad.

"Oye Simón, ¿Puedo hablar contigo antes de marcharnos?"

"Claro, dime"

"Preferiría que fuese a solas"

"Oh, claro. Vamos a mi cuarto" – le dice mientras abre la puerta de su habitación.

"Izzy, salgo enseguida" – le asegura Clary a la chica con una expresión tranquilizadora en su rostro. No sabe por qué, pero creyó que quizás Isabelle se molestaría por encerrarse con Simón en su habitación después de que ella se haya pasado allí media hora con él.

"No hay prisa, tranquila" – le contesta ella con voz serena y una sonrisa en los labios, cosa que a Clary le extraña sobremanera.

Pasa detrás de Simón al cuarto y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Le mira unos segundos y ve que la misma sonrisa tonta que tiene Isabelle está también en el rostro de Simón.

"¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?" – le pregunta al vampiro cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Qué pasa con qué?"

"Izzy y tu… ¿qué pasa entre vosotros?"

"Nada"

"Sabes que no te creo Simón. Además, Jordan me ha contado lo que pasó cuando le dijiste lo que sentías por ella… así que perdona si no entiendo este festival de la sonrisa" – dice levantando las manos como indignada.

"¡¿Qué Jordan te lo ha contado?!" – exclama molesto.

"¡Ey! Ese no es el punto… porque en verdad me lo tendrías que haber dicho tú. Así que ya me estás contando lo que pasa aquí"

"Está bien. Verás… es que Isabelle me ha pedido perdón y… bueno…"

"Bueno ¿Qué?" – apremia Clary, impaciente.

"Pues que me ha besado"

"¿Te ha besado?" – le pregunta emocionada mientras junta las manos como si fuese a aplaudir.

"Si… me ha besado. Dice que siente algo por mí, pero que no sabe bien cómo manejarlo y que necesita de mi ayuda…"

"Ya veo… entonces, ¿eso significa que estáis juntos?"

"Supongo. La verdad es que estoy un poco confundido. Todo ha pasado muy rápido pero… yo voy a estar para lo que ella necesite Clary"

"Pues me parece genial Simón. Estoy muy contenta por ti" – le dice mientras se lanza a abrazarlo. Nota el frío del cuerpo del vampiro atravesar sus ropas y se separa sutilmente. – "Pero de ahora en adelante espero que me cuentes las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Si no ya sabes que puedo preguntarle a Isabelle, y no creo que quieras eso. Sabes que Izzy no se calla nada…" – le dice con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, te lo prometo"

"Bien. Salgamos entonces"

Clary abre la puerta y Simón la sigue para salir al salón. Isabelle está sentada junto a Jordan en el sofá mientras hablan y beben un refresco. Al sentir a los chicos salir se dan la vuelta y Clary observa a Isabelle con una sonrisa. Ella le responde con otra y pasea su mirada hacia Simón, a quién le dedica una mirada mucho más sugerente, por lo que Clary se siente un poco incómoda por estar en medio de ambos y se encamina hacia el sillón.

"Chicos" – dice Jordan – "Alec ha mandado un mensaje de fuego"

"¿Qué?" – se incorpora Clary asustada – "¿Jace está bien?"

"Si, tranquila" – se apresura a decir Isabelle – "Sólo estaba preocupado por mí, porque no le he mandado ninguna noticia. Ya te dije que estaba algo estresado porque te fuiste"

"Pobre Alec. Le prometí que me quedaría a su cargo mientras no estuviese mi madre… y yo le hago esto…" – se compadece Clary.

"Hey Clary, no te preocupes. Sabes que se le pasará. Solamente se preocupa por ti, como por todos nosotros" – le dice la morena.

"Ya lo sé, pero esto ha sido culpa mía. ¿Le has contestado al mensaje?"

"Si. Le he dicho que estamos bien y que nos quedaríamos un rato aquí con Simón y Jordan para que se relaje un poco. Con suerte Magnus le visita y hace un poco de magia con él" – dice mientras estalla en una carcajada, a la que seguimos los demás.

"Bueno, pues ¿os apetece hacer algo ya que os vais a quedar aquí?" – pregunta Simón entusiasmado.

"Yo tengo varias películas en mi cuarto. Podemos ver alguna si os apetece" – dice Jordan.

"¡Genial! Una tarde normal de peli y palomitas con los amigo es lo que necesitaba" – exclama Clary entusiasmada por hacer algo más cotidiano que intentar salvar el mundo por una vez.

"Guau Clary, que energía repentina" – dice Jordan mientras se pone en pie y se dirige a su cuarto – "Voy en busca de las pelis"

"Te ayudo Jordan… no me fío de tu criterio. Seguro que nos pones algo de peleas y sangre y, créeme, de eso ya tenemos bastante"

En verdad Clary no es que no confiase en el criterio de Jordan para elegir una película. Simplemente quería dejarles algo de intimidad a Simón e Isabelle.

"Bien Jordan… a ver que tienes por aquí"

Abrir los ojos y encontrarse, como los últimos días, rodeado de paredes y camas blancas y un silencio sepulcral empezaba a sacar de quicio a Jace. Ya se encontraba bien y no entendía por qué le obligaban a quedarse allí. Necesitaba su ducha, necesitaba su ropa, necesitaba sus cosas en general. Simplemente salir de allí para hacer algo y dejar de pensar en la gran estupidez que estaba cometiendo al alejar a Clary de él. Notaba que en su pecho se hacía un vacío cada vez más grande al pensar en ella y en lo mucho que la echaba de menos, el recorrer su cuerpo con sus callosas manos, entrelazar sus dedos entre su pelo, besar sus suaves labios, acariciar sus suaves manos, … en definitiva, todo de ella. Pero no podía volver atrás en su decisión, sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Cada vez que él estaba cerca Clary sufría por una cosa o por otra.

Jace aprieta los puños con fuerza sobre su regazo, impotente por no poder hacer nada para solucionar la situación. Y cuando está a punto de romper a llorar, Alec y Magnus entran por la puerta de la enfermería, ambos sonrientes.

"Hola Jace, ¿cómo te encuentras?" – pregunta Alec parándose junto a la cama de su parabatai.

"Pues al parecer no tan bien como vosotros dos" – dice con un deje de ironía.

"Vaya Jace, parece que te recuperas a una velocidad impresionante. Tu mordacidad se mantiene intacta" – le replica el brujo.

"Magnus… está bien" – le pide Alec – "Bueno Jace, pues viendo que estás bien nos vamos"

"¡Oh vamos! Lo siento Alec, no te pongas así" – intenta pedir perdón al ver que su amigo se ha molestado de verdad.

"Será mejor que te dejemos solo para que descanses" – le contesta su parabatai.

"No Alec. Lo siento… es que estoy harto y cansado de estar aquí encerrado. Por favor, necesito que me dejéis salir de aquí"

"Está bien Jace, no tienes que disculparte" – le dice su amigo y Jace nota la decepción en su voz.

"Precisamente veníamos para ver tu evolución y para dejarte que te instales ya en tu cuarto, si es que estás bien" – le contesta el brujo – "Así que si me permites, retira la sábana que vamos a hacer un poco de magia" – se acerca mientras chispas azules le salen de los dedos.

Jace obedece y quita la sábana quedándose sólo en pantalón corto, con sus marcas al descubierto. Cierra los ojos y enseguida empieza a sentir cómo la energía de Magnus pasa de sus manos a su piel, electrizando su cuerpo por allí donde el brujo rastreaba su cuerpo en busca de algún indicio de malestar. Pero esta vez, pasa sorpresa de Jace, el brujo para antes de lo esperado la exploración.

"Pues parece que todo está en orden. Tienes mi consentimiento para salir de la enfermería, pero debes permanecer dentro del instituto por unos días" – al escuchar esto Jace frunce el ceño y se prepara para protestar, pero Magnus le interrumpe – "Podrías empeorar de nuevo si te expones y utilizas la magia de cazador, ¿entendido?"

Jace se muestra reticente a contestar. No comprende por qué debe mantenerse encerrado en el instituto. _¡Por el Ángel, soy un Cazador de Sombras, no me puede pasar nada!_, piensa Jace mientras Magnus y Alec esperan una respuesta.

"¿Y bien Jace? ¿Qué dices? La decisión es tuya. Si prometes no moverte del instituto te dejaremos salir de aquí"

"¡Está bien, está bien! Prometo que no saldré, pero por favor, dejadme ir a mi cuarto a darme una ducha…ahora mismo es todo lo que pido"

"Adelante, ya eres libre" – Alec se aparta del lado de la cama y le hace un gesto para que se levante y salga de la enfermería.

"Casi libre diría yo" – contesta Jace algo frustrado, pero agradecido de poder salir de esa maldita cama de sábanas blancas de una vez.

Magnus y Alec no pueden evitar mirarse y echarse a reír ante la situación.

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Parad ya!" – les grita Jace mientras sale, para su asombro, a toda prisa de la enfermería.


	5. Chapter 5 Encuentros

**Capítulo 5:**

La película no le estaba resultando demasiado interesante a Simón. Quizá, el hecho de tener a Isabelle a tan sólo unos milímetros de él en el sofá, no le ayudaba a concentrarse en la pantalla. De vez en cuando notaba cómo los dedos de la joven se deslizaban disimuladamente por el dorso de su mano y, si no fuese un vampiro, los escalofríos recorrerían todo su cuerpo. Entonces miraba nervioso a ambos lados, donde estaban Jordan y Clary, cada uno sentado en un sillón mirando el televisor, con la esperanza de que no notasen lo tenso que se estaba poniendo por la situación.

Isabelle cada vez se arrimaba más a él, por lo que cada vez estaba más nervioso. La situación hizo que comenzase a darle vueltas a la cabeza con una idea. En verdad él nunca había estado con una chica más allá de unos simples besos o caricias bajo la blusa, y darse cuenta que Isabelle seguramente querría más que eso le hizo sentirse tan agobiado por cómo sería estar con ella siendo un vampiro, que no pudo evitar tensar todo su cuerpo. Obviamente Isabelle se dio cuenta y se incorporó para mirarle.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – le pregunta en un susurro.

"Claro"

"Te noto algo tenso. ¿Te preocupa algo?"

"No, es solo que…" – Simón pensaba en qué decirle a Isabelle para evitar que se diese cuenta de su verdadera preocupación.

"Vamos… dime qué sucede"

"Es la película…" – miente Simón – "Ya la he visto y me aburre un poco"

"A mí también me está aburriendo. Ver películas no es uno de mis hobbies mundanos favoritos, la verdad" – le dice con una sonrisa en la cara, la que a Simón le parece la más bonita del mundo.

"Si quieres podemos salir a pasear"

"No creo que sea la mejor idea Simón, teniendo en cuenta que Sebastian anda por ahí y que Alec me mataría si se enterase. Ya me ha costado un enfado el venir hasta aquí a por Clary"

"Tienes razón, lo siento"

"Bueno, ha estado bien ¿no?" – pregunta Jordan, sacando a Simón e Isabelle de su conversación en susurros.

"No ha estado mal… aunque la protagonista debería tener un poquito más de personalidad… me parecía un poquito sosa" – contesta Clary.

"Si la tuviese Clary, no habría mucha historia que contar, ¿no crees?" – le replica el chico.

"Am, ¿pero ya ha terminado?" – pregunta Simón sin enterarse de lo que hablan sus amigos.

"Claro Simón… estás en las nubes" – le dice su amiga sabiendo que ha estado más atento a las manos de Isabelle que a la pantalla.

"Pues a mí me ha parecido un rollo. No había acción, ni armas, ni sexo… eso no se lo cree nadie. Yo no podría vivir sin ninguna de esas tres cosas" – afirma Isabelle y Simón se pone lívido de momento, si es que puede aún más.

"Vaya, interesante punto de vista Izzy" – dice Jordan con un deje de ironía.

"¡Bien! ¿Alguien tiene hambre?" – dice Simón en un tono de voz algo más elevado de lo normal, denotando su evidente nerviosismo, y se pone en pie mientras mira a sus amigos expectante.

"La verdad es que sí. Tanto aburrimiento me ha abierto el apetito" – afirma Isabelle.

"Tengo una idea. Jordan" – le llama Clary.

"Dime"

"¿Me acompañas al oriental de la esquina y traemos algo para comer?"

"Claro, buena idea. Porque la verdad que en el frigorífico no hay más que un par de latas de atún y unas cervezas" – dice sonriendo.

"Clary, creo que es mejor que yo le acompañe y vosotras os quedéis aquí" – le dice Simón con gesto de preocupación.

"No Simón, no me va a pasar nada. ¿Qué es lo que me puede suceder si voy escoltada de un praetor lupus?"

"Bueno, tampoco exageremos Clary…" – dice Jordan cohibido.

"Eso Clary, no exageres. " – apunta el vampiro.

"No Simón, no exageres tu. Tampoco es para tanto que baje con él a la calle… tampoco es que vaya sola" – le riñe Isabelle.

"Pues si mi vigilante de la familia Lightwood me da su permiso, creo que no hay más que hablar" – contesta Clary, dejando a Simón boquiabierto y a Isabelle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – "Vamos Jordan"

"Bien, pues vámonos"

Sentir el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo magullado es el mayor placer que en ese momento podría sentir. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando salir de esa cama que el simple hecho de estar en la ducha ya era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Al terminar, Jace salió del baño y se metió en su cuarto para vestirse con unos simples vaqueros, una camiseta blanca de mangas largas y sus botas negras. Aún con el pelo mojado, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía tanta hambre que sólo podía pensar en los ricos guisos de Maryse Lightwood, pero claro, su selecto apetito iba a tener que esperar a que volviese de Idris y conformarse con un bocadillo o algo de comida rápida. Pero por nada del mundo pediría a Isabelle que cocinase algo para él… _¡De seguro acabaría de nuevo en la enfermería! _, pensó Jace.

Al entrar en la cocina ve a Magnus y Alec sentados juntos en la mesa, en una actitud un tanto cariñosa, y no puede evitar recordar a Clary y en lo que daría por poder volver a estar así con ella. E, inevitablemente, eso le lleva a pensar de repente que ella estaba desaparecida… _Pero Alec y Magnus están demasiado relajados, así que quizás ella ya esté en el instituto sana y salva…, _piensa Jace. Y si está en el instituto, en cualquier momento se puede cruzar con ella. El pánico se apodera de él y su corazón se acelera ante la posibilidad de ese encuentro, tan deseado, pero temido a la vez por Jace.

"No os preocupéis por mí. Solo vengo a por algo de comer" – asegura Jace intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y su prisa por volver a su cuarto cuanto antes para no tener que encontrarse con Clary.

"¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros Jace?" – le pide su parabatai.

"Mejor no os molesto. Prefiero irme a mi cuarto"

"No molestas para nada Jace. Y resulta raro que yo diga eso, porque siempre me molestas… pero esta vez no es así" – asegura el brujo con semblante serio.

"Como tú digas" – le contesta Jace haciendo un gesto con la mano indicando que le importa un bledo lo que Magnus piense – "Por cierto Alec, ¿ella ha vuelto?"

"No Jace" – contesta su amigo y Jace se espanta del vuelco que acaba de dar su corazón.

"¡¿Aún sigue desaparecida?!" – grita asustado.

"No, no… tranquilo Jace. Está en casa de Jordan y Simón. Izzy ha ido en su busca y volverá pronto con ella. No tienes de qué preocuparte, ella está bien"

El alivio que siente Jace en su pecho es tal que, el haber salido de la enfermería y haber disfrutado de la mejor ducha de su vida, no son nada en comparación a esta sensación de tranquilidad por saber que ella está a salvo.

"Si lo que realmente intentas hacer es evitar a la pelirroja… no te tienes que preocupar de momento" – le sonríe el brujo.

"Yo no intento evitarla… simplemente intento alejarla del problema"

"Deja de decir tonterías Jace, tú no eres ningún problema. Para ella eres más bien todo lo contrario y lo sabes" – le reprende Alec.

"¡Claro que soy un problema para ella Alec! Todos los que están cerca de mí sufren y no puedo permitir hacerle eso a Clary. Sabes que no puedo…" – dice ahogando las ganas de romper a llorar.

"Jace, a todos nos pasan cosas malas y déjame decirte que no tienes el mérito de todas… Sí de algunas, pero no de todas" – bromea su amigo, pero a Jace no le hace mucha gracia – "Venga Jace, siéntate a comer con nosotros y olvídate por un rato de todo eso… además, necesitas comer en condiciones. Siéntate y te preparo algo" – le dice mientras se pone de pie a su lado y le da un empujoncito para que tome asiento ante la atenta mirada de Magnus, quien parece divertirse ante la escena.

Isabelle abrazaba a Simón mientras estaban sentados en el sofá susurrándose cosas bonitas al oído. Ella sentía que no podía haber algo mejor, pues con todos los chicos con los que había estado siempre se había tratado únicamente de sexo y se habían saltado todo lo demás. Pero notaba que algo no marchaba bien. Simón no estaba del todo a gusto y ella temía que fuese por cómo se había comportado con él y que no la hubiese perdonado aún.

"Ey Simón, ¿pasa algo?"

"No" – responde sobresaltado – "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Llevas muy raro toda la tarde"

"No, de verdad. Estoy bien"

Isabelle sabía que eso no era cierto. También sabía que Simón era muy reservado y que iba a tener que hacerlo mejor para poder sacarle algo de información.

"Simón" – le dijo incorporándose para quedar frente a él – "Si de verdad queremos que esto funcione… vamos a tener que ser sinceros el uno con el otro… y si algo te sucede cuéntamelo para poder ayudarte. Siempre es mejor afrontar las cosas junto a alguien, ¿no crees?"

"Si, tienes razón… pero es que… me da un poco de vergüenza decírtelo" – le contesta evitando la mirada de la chica.

"Venga Simón… no digas tonterías. ¿De qué diablos te iba a dar vergüenza?"

"Bueno… está bien. Pero prométeme que no te reirás de mí" – le implora el vampiro.

"Te lo prometo" – le jura Isabelle levantando la mano para que Simón vea que es real.

"De acuerdo…" – baja la cabeza para no mirarla y comienza a hablar – "Es que… estaba un poco preocupado por lo que… bueno, por si tú me pedías algo que yo… que quizás yo no pueda darte… de momento".

"¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó curiosa, sin entender bien a lo que se refería.

"Sabes a qué me refiero Isabelle"

"No Simón… me lo vasa tener que explicar. Porque yo puedo pedir muchas cosas, así que vas a tener que especificar un poquito más"

"Me refiero a que tú… bueno, ya has tenido más experiencias con otros chicos y yo… ya sabes que sólo he estado con Clary, pero nunca he…"

"Vale, vale… ya veo por dónde vas. A ver Simón…" – se sienta sobre sus talones en el sofá y sujeta la cara de Simón entre sus manos para que la mire a los ojos – "Nunca te voy a pedir que hagas algo para lo que no estés preparado. Sí, es cierto que he estado con algunos chicos, pero eso no quiere decir que contigo vaya a comportarme igual. Tú eres distinto, lo nuestro es distinto" – levantó una mano viendo que Simón iba a hablar – "Además, sé que estás preocupado por si me puedes hacer daño por ser un vampiro… pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso de momento, ¿de acuerdo? No me importa ir despacio contigo"

"Isabelle…" – ella se dio cuenta que la tensión había desaparecido del cuerpo de Simón y se atrevió a subirse a horcajadas sobre él para quedar totalmente frente a frente. Pero ese gesto volvió a ponerle tenso, pero Isabelle no se achantó.

"Tranquilo, no voy a hacer nada, ya te lo he dicho"

"Si el problema no es ese. Es que quizá yo quiero que lo hagas, pero yo… no sé cómo actuar contigo. Me impones demasiado" – dijo entre dientes, a lo que Isabelle soltó una carcajada.

"¡Simón!"

"¿Pero por qué te ríes? Prometiste no reírte de mí"

"No me río de ti. Es sólo que no puedo creer que te ponga tan nervioso"

"¿Y por qué no? Isabelle, comparada con otras eres toda una mujer… con tus curvas, tu manera de andar… y tus armas" – Simón abrió mucho los ojos e Isabelle volvió a reírse.

"Deja de decir tonterías anda…" – dijo ella mientras le abrazaba y pasaba sus manos por su pelo, atrayéndole a su boca para besarle como nunca antes había besado a ningún chico en su vida.

Frente al calor de la gran chimenea de la biblioteca, Jace disfruta de un libro al azar que cogió de uno de los estantes. En el sofá de en frente, Alec y Magnus están sentados y hablando en susurros para no molestar a Jace en su lectura, aunque no se den cuenta que le molestan igual debido al desarrollado sentido del oído del nephilim, pero prefiere dejar a la pareja tranquila ya que en verdad él no está tan concentrado en el libro como para que le resulte una verdadera molestia su conversación. Su cabeza está a mil años luz de la historia que cuentan esas páginas; está con Clary, en el pensamiento de cómo reaccionará cuando la vuelva a ver, en si saldrá corriendo o si será capaz de articular alguna palabra amable hacia ella, en si será capaz de mantener una relación cordial ya que tendrían que vivir bajo el mismo techo durante un tiempo. Son muchas cosas las que le dan vueltas en la cabeza y no puede evitar sentir tristeza al pensar que nunca más volverá a abrazarla con toda la fuerza por lo que siente por ella.

"Bueno, si sucede algo avísame" – las palabras de Magnus, ya un poco más elevadas de tono, sobresaltaron a Jace y le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Claro Mags, sabes que siempre lo hago" – le contesta Alec.

"Bueno Jace, espero que sigas haciendo caso de las indicaciones que te de Alec"

"Ya estoy bien, y no necesito una niñera para saber que no puedo salir de aquí" – dijo resignado, sabiendo, muy a su pesar, que era lo mejor para recuperarse cuanto antes para poder salir en busca de Sebastian.

"Me alegra oír eso. No todos los días se puede escuchar a Jace Morgenstern decir algo así"

"Lightwood. Me llamo Jace Lightwood" – corrigió Jace al brujo, molestándole sobremanera que le relacionase con Valentine de nuevo… y con Sebastian.

Alec agarró a Magnus por el brazo y se lo llevó hasta la puerta de la biblioteca para despedirse de él. Jace vio cómo Magnus se inclinaba sobre él para besarle y cómo Alec se avergonzaba al instante. Jace no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se le formó en la cara al ver a su parabatai rojo como un tomate ante la muestra de afecto del brujo. Magnus desapareció por la puerta y Alec volvió a sentarse frente a Jace, cogiendo una revista que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Vaya Alec… parece que Magnus te tiene contento. Nunca te había visto tan… relajado" – le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Cállate Jace"

"No, si yo sólo digo lo que veo"

"Ya. Y yo también veo muchas cosas, pero no se las voy refregando por la cara a nadie, Jace" – dijo con cierto retintín en la voz.

Jace sabía perfectamente que se refería a su decisión de alejar a Clary de él y que no estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero prefirió no entrar en esa discusión con su amigo y dirigió de nuevo su atención al libro que tenía entre las manos. Pero un ruido en el pasillo volvió a distraerle haciendo que mirase a la puerta de la biblioteca, al igual que Alec. Jace pensó que quizás sería Magnus, que había olvidado algo. Pero al aparecer Isabelle seguida de Clary de entre las sombras, su corazón dejó de latir por un instante. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquella mirada verde e intensa que la chica le dirigía. Notaba en ella el asombro y la sorpresa de encontrarle allí, relajado y tranquilo, como solía ser él.

De pronto, una sombra negra se interpuso en su campo de visión y el peso de Isabelle cayó sobre él a plomo, haciendo que se cayese de espaldas en el sofá y quedando ella a horcajadas sobre él, besándole en la cara y sonriendo con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

"¡Jace, por el Ángel, estás bien!"

"Y estaría mejor si no me estuvieses aplastando Izzy"

"Oh, vaya, lo siento. Pero es que no me he podido aguantar de la emoción de verte fuera de la cama" – le decía ella mientras se quitaba de encima de él.

Jace volvió a incorporarse, recuperando el aliento, e Isabelle se sentó junto a su hermano en el sofá frente de él. La voz que escuchó de fondo hizo que se le encogiese el corazón.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – dijo Clary desde la puerta.

Jace se volvió a mirarla de nuevo y su rostro preocupado le sobrecogió.

"Si"

Clary asiente y de pronto se da la vuelta y se vuelve a perder entre la oscuridad. Jace nota cómo se le cae el alma a los pies y ve que Alec e Isabelle le observan disimuladamente. Cuando ve que Isabelle está a punto de decirle algo, levanta la mano para que no abra la boca y se marcha de la biblioteca con una enorme frustración.

La sensación de soledad que Clary siente al entrar en el cuarto que tiene para ella en el instituto es inmensa. El encuentro con Jace la ha dejado sin aire en los pulmones y lucha por que las lágrimas no le caigan de los ojos. Notando cómo le flojean las piernas, se sienta al borde de la cama y se agarra con fuerza intentando regular su respiración.

_Dios, estaba tan guapo. Y se le veía tan bien. No sé cómo he sido capaz de no salir corriendo a abrazarle._ Pensaba Clary mientras las lágrimas por fin rodaban por sus mejillas.

"Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía" – dijo para sí misma.

De pronto se sobresaltó al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta. El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho ante la perspectiva de que Jace estuviese al otro lado. Secándose las lágrimas de la cara habló notando que casi no le salía la voz de lo nerviosa que estaba.

"Pasa"

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el pelo negro y los azules ojos de Alec la sorprendieron y relajaron a la vez. ¿De verdad pesaba que Jace había salido a correr tras ella? _Qué ilusa_, pensó.

"Hola" – dijo Alec – "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Sí, claro"

Alec entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella al borde de la cama. Clary nunca había considerado a Alec como un verdadero amigo con el que poder consolarse, pero en los últimos días se había convertido en uno de sus mejores apoyos, y ella había traicionado su confianza escapándose del instituto.

"¿Cómo estás?" – le preguntó el chico.

"Bien"

"¿Seguro Clary?"

"Bueno… más o menos" – admitió Clary.

"Es por Jace, ¿no?"

"Por Jace y por todo"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – le preguntó curioso girándose para verle mejor la cara.

"Pues a que me siento culpable y como una verdadera idiota por haberte traicionado"

"Clary, tú no me has traicionado"

"Claro que sí. Confiaste en mí y yo me he escapado como una niña al primer problema. Si hubiese sucedido algo, la responsabilidad era tuya y yo… no me lo hubiese perdonado nunca"

"No te preocupes más por eso. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí sana y salva. Lo que pasó, pasó, no hay que darle más vueltas"

Clary miró al rostro sonriente de Alec y pudo ver lo relajado y tranquilo que estaba con aquella conversación, mientras ella era un hervidero de nervios y emociones. Se atrevió a alargar la mano y coger la de Alec, notando su suave y caliente piel. Alec se sorprendió y la miró a los ojos con cierta ternura. Clary no entendía en qué momento le había cogido tanto cariño a una persona que normalmente no se implicaba en absoluto con ella.

"Gracias Alec. Gracias por cuidar de mí de esta manera. ¿Sabes que te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí?"

"¿A sí? ¿Cómo es eso?" – dijo con una sonrisa que le iluminó la cara.

"Te preocupas por mí… y eso ya significa mucho" – le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Es mi deber Clary"

"Sé que no lo haces sólo por eso… y tú también. Si no, no estarías aquí conmigo mientras te sujeto una mano y te doy la brasa con mis tonterías"

"Bueno, quizás tengas algo de razón… pero no se lo digas a nadie"

Era demasiado temprano como para que nadie estuviese fuera de sus habitaciones en el instituto, y Jace lo agradecía. Necesitaba espacio y soledad para no pensar en nada, para relajarse de verdad. Abrió la puerta de la sala de armas y el olor a cuero y metal hizo que se le pusiese la piel de gallina. Aquella fragancia le recordaba a las batallas libradas y a los momentos después de la victoria cuando limpiaba las armas con su parabatai.

Pasó los dedos acariciando los brillantes cuchillos y notando su metal frío y duro. Eligió un par de armas y comenzó a marcar un par de movimientos de lucha con ella, imaginando que Sebastian estaba delante para recibir las estocadas. Vio que la puerta se abría y Alec entró sorprendiéndose de verle allí.

"Jace, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? Deberías estar descansando" – le dijo en un tono un tanto reprobatorio.

"No podía dormir"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, ¿por qué?"

"Bueno… por lo que pasó ayer con Clary y eso… no sé, pensé que necesitarías hablar con alguien"

"No tengo nada de qué hablar Alec"

"Como quieras" – le dice su amigo poniéndose junto a él y cogiendo un par de cuchillos y el instrumental para limpiarlos.

Jace se da la vuelta y ambos quedan frente a la encimera, limpiando armas, que ya están limpias, como si acabasen de llegar de una batalla.

"Alec…"

"Dime" – le contesta sin mirarle.

"¿Cómo se encuentra ella?" – nota que Alec se sorprende.

"¿Quieres la verdad?" – le pregunta mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, por lo que Jace se asusta un poco de lo que le pueda decir.

"Siempre"

"Pues verás… ella está bien, pero muy triste Jace. No puedes seguir tratándola así"

"Yo no la trato de ninguna manera" – dice Jace volviendo a sus cuchillos.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Ella está fatal y se siente culpable. Ayer mismo se me puso a llorar y a pedirme perdón por haberme traicionado"

"¿Traicionado?" – pregunta Jace extrañado.

"Ella cree que me ha traicionado por haberse escapado del instituto mientras estaba a mi cargo"

"¿Lloró por eso?"

"No Jace, ya estaba llorando cuando llegué a hablar con ella"

"Ah" – es lo único que pudo decir, porque comprendió que Clary había estado llorando por él.

"Algún día tendrás que hablar con ella… lo sabes"

"Prefiero no hacerlo. Me conformo con saber que se quedará aquí, a salvo"

"Sabes que eso a ella le importa una mierda Jace… y que a ti no es lo único que te importa"

De nuevo devolvió toda su atención a los cuchillos, sabiendo de sobra que su amigo había dado en el clavo.


	6. Chapter 6 Con la guardia baja

**Capítulo 6: Con la guardia baja**

Clary caminaba por el pasillo del instituto hacia la cocina y ya podía escuchar a Isabelle cantando y haciendo gorgoritos. Al asomarse por la puerta se encontró con que Isabelle estaba preparando unos huevos revueltos y mientras cantaba y bailaba con la sartén en la mano. Clary sabía perfectamente por qué estaba tan contenta y no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia por ella y por Simón. Pero Clary no iba a dejar que eso la afectase y ni mucho menos que Isabelle se diese cuenta.

Entra en la cocina y ve el banquete que la morena les ha preparado a todos sobre la mesa. Había de todo: tostadas, tortitas, huevos, dulces, zumos, café…

"Vaya, ¿tenemos invitados?" – bromea Clary.

"No, ¿por qué?" – pregunta Isabelle con la sonrisa en la boca.

"¿No crees que es… demasiado?" – dice señalando hacia la mesa.

"Para nada es demasiado. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, ¿no lo sabías?"

"Si, pero nunca hemos desayunado así"

"Pues hoy si… todos necesitamos recuperar un poquito de fuerza. Hay que estar bien alimentados… además, tú estás muy delgaducha"

"¿Yo… delgaducha?" – le dice Clary mirándose a sí misma.

"Shuu, no digas más y siéntate a comer. Vamos"

Clary no se atrevió a rechistarle más y se sentó en su sitio frente a una montonera de comida que sabía que nunca podría comer.

"Oye Izzy"

"Dime"

"Que no te he dicho nada aún… pero que me alegro mucho por ti y por Simón" – le dice Clary mientras se sirve un poco de zumo.

Isabelle se sienta frente a ella dejando el plato con los huevos revueltos entre ellas y le sonríe como nunca antes Clary había visto.

"Gracias Clary"

"Se te ve muy… contenta"

"Y así es. Nunca me había pasado nada parecido con ningún chico y, bueno Simón es genial. No podría estar mejor"

"Te entiendo… más de lo que crees" – le dice recordando que ella siente lo mismo cuando está con Jace – "Pero sólo te pido que cuides de él Izzy. Sabes que Simón no es como los demás chicos con los que has estado"

"No te preocupes, eso ya lo sé".

"Ey chicas, ¿qué huele tan bien?" – pregunta Alec al entrar en la cocina y sobresaltando a las chicas, sacándolas de su conversación.

"Hola Alec. ¿Has dormido bien sin tu brujito?" – le pregunta su hermana dando un salto de la silla y haciendo que el chico se pusiese colorado.

"¿Pero qué dices Isabelle?" – le contesta avergonzado.

"Sólo es una broma hermanito" – le dice entre carcajadas y le empuja para que se siente junto a Clary. Ésta no sale de su asombro al ver a Isabelle tan cambiada.

Alec se sienta y Clary ve que aún sigue con cara de pasmado. Se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído mientras Isabelle busca algo en el frigorífico.

"¿Se puede sabes qué es lo que le pasa a Isabelle? ¿Y qué es todo este banquete?"

"No lo sé. Se ve que está de buen humor. Pregúntale a ella" – le dice Clary evitando contarle que en verdad ha empezado a salir con Simón y que está así de feliz por él. Eso es algo que debe contarle la propia Isabelle.

"Dejar de cuchichear a mis espaldas, haced el favor, y comer de una vez que se va a enfriar" – dice Isabelle sentándose frente a ellos y lanzándose hacia las tortitas con chocolate y el café.

Hacía tiempo que Clary no disfrutaba de un desayuno como ese y estaba agradecida a Isabelle por molestarse en hacerlo. Pero no podía disfrutarlo del todo. Estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, esperando a que Jace entrase y se sentase con ellos a desayunar. No paraba de pensar en él, en cómo le enfrentaría si en verdad fuese a desayunar, en qué le diría o en cómo le contestaría si le llegase a hablar.

"No te preocupes Clary y desayuna tranquila. No va a venir" – le dice Alec dejando asombrada a Clary por lo fácil que le resulta averiguar lo que está pensando.

"¿Y tú que sabes Alec?" – le contesta su hermana sin ningún rastro de la felicidad y amabilidad que antes demostraba.

"Porque le conozco Isabelle"

* * *

En la tranquilidad de su apartamento, Magnus da de comer a Presidente Miau en su cocina mientras él está a medio vestir. Cuando el gato está servido y él termina de ponerse la ropa, coge su teléfono móvil y marca el número del que le prestó a Alec para hablar con él cuando quisiese. Al otro lado de la línea le contesta una suave voz que hace que al brujo se le erice la piel.

"Dime Mags" – contesta Alec al otro lado con toda confianza, sabiendo que era él quien llamaba.

"Hola amor, ¿qué tal estás?" – pregunta Magnus.

"Bien… aunque con la tripa algo pesada"

"¿Y eso?"

"Isabelle nos ha cebado hoy para el desayuno. Está realmente rara. No sé qué le pasa"

"El amor Alec… el amor" – le contesta el brujo entre risas.

"¿Tú sabes algo?"

"No… nada en absoluto. Por cierto, ¿qué tal has dormido?" – pregunta en un intento para cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, supongo que bien"

"¿Supones? ¿Ha sucedido algo?" – pregunta Magnus preocupado.

"No. Es sólo que te he echado de menos" – le dice y Magnus nota cómo el chico se avergüenza al decirlo.

"Am… menos mal. Yo también te he echado de menos. Tendremos que hablar seriamente eso de que algún día vengas a dormir conmigo, ¿no?"

"Sabes que eso no puede ser Magnus. No puedo irme del instituto y dejar a los chicos sin un adulto"

"Lo sé… pero tenía que intentarlo"

"Eres un crío Magnus…" – le dice mientras se ríe de él.

"Hablando de críos… ¿cómo está Jace?"

"Bueno… si te refieres a físicamente, está bien. Está siguiendo tus indicaciones en cuanto a la recuperación y no ha salido del instituto"

"¿Y en cuanto a lo otro?"

"Pues bueno, anoche se encontró con Clary… y fue bastante tenso. El ambiente está un poco raro la verdad"

"Ya se le pasará. No puede hacer el idiota de por vida… aunque bueno, se le da muy bien"

"¡Magnus!" – le riñe Alec.

"Está bien, lo siento. Bueno cariño, te tengo que dejar"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo a unos clientes que atender, pero en cuanto acabe iré para allá, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vale. Te espero"

"¿Impaciente?" – le dice sonriendo.

"Siempre"

"Así me gusta. Un beso cariño"

"Adiós"

Magnus deja el teléfono a un lado y acaricia a Presidente Miau entre las orejas cuando éste se le acerca.

"Ains Presidente… la de estupideces que pueden hacer los nephilims. Tienen lo que más quieren bajo su mismo techo y hacen lo imposible por alejarlo de ellos" – dice con un suspiro, sin entender aún qué pasa por la cabeza de Jace para hacer lo que hace.

* * *

Clary se aburre en su cuarto y no para de dar vueltas sin saber qué hacer. Le encantaría poder salir a la calle para despejar su cabeza y poder dejar de pensar en Jace aunque sea por tan sólo un segundo, pero había prometido a Alec que no saldría del instituto otra vez. Una charla insustancial con Isabelle sobre cosméticos, ropa o incluso armas le vendría bien, pero ésta había ido a casa de Simón, con el consiguiente enfado de su hermano, porque no entendía por qué tenía que ir a casa del vampiro cuando salir a la calle suponía un peligro. Y tampoco podía estar con Alec porque estaba ocupado enviando noticias a Idris.

Al no tener a nadie con quien hablar ni nada que hacer, su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos e ideas sobre Jace. Hasta que explota.

No se lo piensa dos veces y cuando se quiere dar cuenta está en el pasillo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Jace. Cuando es consciente de lo que está haciendo, el corazón comienza a golpearle fuerte en el pecho y las manos le empiezan a sudar. Al cabo de unos segundos se da cuenta que en el cuarto no hay nadie, pero ya que se ha decidido a intentar a hablar con él, continúa buscándole. Lo intenta en la biblioteca, la cocina, el salón, el invernadero… hasta que la única opción que le queda es la sala de armas. Abre la puerta despacio y se queda sin respiración por unos instantes al ver la escultural espalda de Jace y su brillante pelo cayéndole en ondas. Ve cómo se da la vuelta despacio y su gesto de sorpresa al verla asomada a la puerta, observándole.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – le pregunta con tono áspero y el ceño fruncido.

"Te estaba buscando" – dijo en un gran esfuerzo por que le saliese la voz.

"Tengo cosas que hacer" – le contesta avanzando hacia la puerta e intentando esquivarla a ella para salir de la sala.

"Espera, por favor" – le implora Clary – "Quiero hablar contigo"

"Pero yo no" – le dice mirándole con ojos de hielo que hicieron sentir a Clary cómo el frío recorría todo su cuerpo. Intenta de nuevo zafarse de ella, pero esta vez Clary le agarra del brazo con fuerza y le empuja hacia atrás, viendo la cara de asombro de Jace al comprobar la fuerza de la chica. – "Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Necesito que me digas la verdad Jace"

"¿La verdad sobre qué?"

"La verdad de por qué me alejas de ti, de por qué me tratas como si fuese una apestada y te escabulles o evitas cualquier lugar en el que esté o que tenga que ver conmigo. Me hace sentir realmente mal"

"Ya te lo he dicho. Es lo mejor para ti"

"Deja de decir estupideces de una vez"- contestó ella exasperada – "Estoy cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo: que es por ti, por tu seguridad, por tu bien…"

"Y así es" – le corta Jace.

"¡No! No es así Jace. Yo no estoy bien. ¡A ver cuando te enteras que cuando no estoy contigo no estoy bien! ¡Me hace daño!" – gritó Clary mientras miraba fijamente el gesto sorprendido de Jace.

"No digas tonterías. Tú vivías perfectamente feliz hasta que me conociste"

"Pero te recuerdo que no podemos volver atrás en el tiempo Jace y las cosas que nos han pasado son reales. No me puedes pedir que me olvide de ellas así como así y vuelva a mi vida de antes… ¿eso es lo que de verdad quieres?"

"Sé que no podemos volver atrás. Es más, hablándote como cazador, debes seguir avanzando. Pero de verdad tienes que olvidar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros"

"¡Jace!" – le grita mientras levanta una mano para que no siga hablando – "No me digas que es lo mejor otra vez, por favor"

"Está bien. Veo que ya te ha quedado claro. ¿Me puedo marchar?"

"¿Tienes prisa? Había pensado que podría mostrarte lo que he aprendido mientras tu… bueno, mientras no estabas" – dijo Clary sin saber bien de dónde había sacado la fuerza para decirle aquellas palabras. Ve la confusión en el rostro de Jace y siente que quizás esta sea una buena oportunidad para acercarse un poco más a él… aunque sólo sea como cazadora – "He mejorado en la lucha"

Jace la mira fijamente durante unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que por fin esboza lo que a Clary le parece una sonrisa. Se da la vuelta y en un rápido movimiento le lanza un cuchillo serafín. Clary levanta el brazo y alcanza el cuchillo a una velocidad y con una destreza que impresionan a ella como a Jace.

"Vaya, si que has mejorado" – afirma Jace.

"Si, pero no me refería a las armas. Era más bien en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo" – le dice con voz tímida, temiendo la reacción de él.

"¿En serio? Tampoco he estado fuera tanto tiempo…" – le contesta algo incrédulo.

"Pero he estado entrenándome a fondo para salvarte"

"Está bien" – dice él quedándose frente a ella – "Demuéstramelo entonces"

* * *

Alec está leyendo en la biblioteca las noticias que su madre le ha mandado desde Idris. La verdad es que se siente un poco decepcionado porque le dice que, al estar ya Jace en el instituto a salvo, la Clave ha dejado la búsqueda de Sebastian en segundo lugar para solucionar antes otros problemas, por lo que tardará algo más en volver.

De pronto Alec escucha cómo alguien se acerca cantando por el pasillo. Mira hacia la puerta y ve a Isabelle entrar con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Él se extraña mucho de la actitud de su hermana en los últimos días. Tan pronto está de mal humor e insultando a todo el mundo como cantando por los rincones y repartiendo sonrisas.

"Hola hermanito. ¿Sabes algo de mamá?" – le pregunta ella.

"Si. Dice que tardarán un poco en volver, que están solucionando algunos problemas con la Clave"

"¿Y hay algo de Sebastian?"

"Por lo visto, como Jace ya está a salvo, han quitado prioridad a la búsqueda"

"¡Qué! Pero eso no puede ser. Sebastian tiene que ser el primer problema que solucionar… no pueden quitarle importancia"

"Lo sé Isabelle, pero hay muchas cosas que solucionar en Idris, ya lo sabes"

"Pues como no se den prisa, cojo el látigo y salgo a buscarlo"

"No digas tonterías Isabelle. Harás lo que yo te diga" – le contesta señalándole con el dedo.

"No te preocupes Alec, no voy a hacer ninguna tontería"

"Guau, me dejas impresionado Izzy" – le contesta verdaderamente asombrado de que su hermana no le discuta su orden.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" – pregunta confundida.

"Porque últimamente estás como muy… calmada, no sé. Ni si quiera discutimos ya… es raro en ti que no me saques de mis casillas"

"Pues no sé a qué te refieres"

"Vamos Isabelle… a mi no me engañas. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"No me pasa nada. Son cosas tuyas"

"¿En serio no me lo vas a decir… a tu propio hermano?" – le dijo poniéndole ojitos de cordero degollado.

"Bueno… está bien. Es que, verás… te hice caso a lo que me dijiste el otro día"

"¿A lo que te dije?"

"Si… sobre Simón"

"Ah… o sea que se trata de Simón" – le pregunta con una sonrisa pícara. Se podría haber imaginado de todo menos que su hermana había arreglado las cosas con Simón.

"Pues sí. Me he dado cuenta de que manteniéndome alejada de todo el mundo no consigo nada"

"Ya, eso y que estás colada por Simón"

"Si, eso también" – le responde con una sonrisa.

"Entonces ahora entiendo por qué estás todo el día como embobada por los pasillos"

"¡No voy embobada por los pasillos!" – le contesta irritada.

"No te preocupes Izzy" – le dice aguantándose la risa y con un gesto de la mano para quitarle importancia… o burlarse un poco de ella – "Es normal que estés así"

"Ya, como tú, ¿no hermanito?"

"No lo creo" – dice con una sonrisa mientras los ojos de Magnus le vienen a la mente – "Mamá realmente va a poner el grito en el cielo cuando sepas que tú también tienes un novio subterráneo"

"Guau… alucino. ¿Así que por fin consideras a Magnus tu novio subterráneo?" – le dijo su hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y metiendo lo de novio subterráneo entre comillas con sus dedos. Entonces Alec se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho e intentó cambiar de tema.

"No digas tonterías. Y por cierto… me gustaría hablar con Simón… para dejarle algunas cosas claras" – dijo intentando que le la voz no le temblase.

"No te atreverás Alec. Puedes ser mi hermano mayor, pero soy perfectamente capaz de…"

Isabelle paró de hablar debido a un fuerte estruendo que venía del piso de arriba. Alec y ella se miraron a los ojos y sabía que ambos pensaban lo mismo. Jace.

* * *

Jace notaba cómo la frente de Clary se perlaba de sudor y veía cómo su pecho subía y bajaba apresurado, implorando por un poco más de aire. Pero aquello, sorprendentemente, le estaba divirtiendo. Ambos estaban en la sala de entrenamiento combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque Jace no lo estaba dando todo al cien por cien para darle cierta ventaja a Clary y porque su estado físico no era aún el mejor.

En uno de los momentos en que Jace se deleitaba observando a Clary en posición de lucha, ella aprovechó y se abalanzó sobre él, otra vez, pero él tuvo la suficiente rapidez como para esquivarla. Y así una y otra vez, seguía esquivando los ataques de Clary, aunque reconocía para sí mismo que la chica sí que había mejorado… en verdad le estaba haciendo hasta sudar. Veía cómo ella comenzaba a cansarse y paró unos segundos para tomar aire. En ese instante se dio cuenta que Isabelle y Alec les miraban desde la puerta con cara de asombro, por lo que no pudo ver cómo Clary aprovechaba su distracción para abalanzarse sobre él. Cayó de espaldas al suelo con cierto aturdimiento mientras ella quedaba sobre él a horcajadas e inmovilizándole sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Jace tenía la cara de Clary a tan solo unos centímetros y notaba la respiración entrecortada de ella, al compás de la suya propia. Inevitablemente le miró a los labios entreabiertos y la sonrisa de victoria que vio en su cara le hizo querer acunar su cara con las manos y sellarle la boca con la suya. Pero se contuvo. Se contuvo tanto que creyó que explotaría por las ganas.

"Un cazador nunca debe bajar la guardia" – le dijo Clary sonriente a tan sólo unos centímetros de su boca. Podía notar su cálido aliento sobre él.

Aún sorprendido de que Clary le hubiese tumbado abrió la boca para decir algo… pero parecía que se le habían olvidado las palabras. No podía reaccionar. Sólo salió de su shock cuando escuchó la risa de Isabelle mientras daba palmas desde la puerta, a lo que Clary se apartó rápidamente de Jace, sintiendo éste cómo si le arrancasen una parte importante de él al dejar de sentirla sobre él.

Miró hacia la puerta con cierto disgusto. En verdad estaba disfrutando de aquella pequeña sesión de entrenamiento y le molestaba que les hubiesen interrumpido. Volvió su mirada hacia la de Clary, quien estaba ya de pie junto a Jace tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Tras dudar por un momento, alcanza la mano de Clary y se levanta sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la espalda. Clary se da cuenta y pone una mano sobre su brazo, contacto que Jace agradece, aunque nunca lo vaya a decir.

"Jace, ¿estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?" – le pregunta con gesto de preocupación.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien" – contesta en tono serio mientras ve que Alec e Isabelle se acercan a ellos.

"No deberías estar entrenando Jace. Sabes que no puedes hacer esfuerzos" – le dijo su amigo cruzándose de brazos.

"No estaba entrenando Alec"

"No es eso lo que parece… estás sudando y te duele la espalda" – le señaló.

"Es culpa mía Alec" – dijo Clary – "No le riñas a él, yo le convencí para que viniese"

"¿Qué tu le convenciste? ¿Me he perdido algo?" – dijo Isabelle confundida.

"Nada, sólo hablábamos de lo que había aprendido mientras él no estaba… Sólo se lo mostraba" – apuntó Clary bajando un poco la mirada.

"¡Y tanto que se lo mostrabas!" – gritó Isabelle.

Jace, cansado de escuchar a su hermana decir tonterías, se da media vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero Alec le sigue relatando detrás de él.

"Oye, por mucho que haya sido idea de Clary, no creas que te vas a librar. Sabes que no puedes combatir… ni en la sala, ni con Clary, ni nada. ¿O quieres que llame a Magnus para que te inmovilice en la cama y así dejas de hacer tonterías?"

"¡Alec, por el ángel! Deja de darme el sermón, que pareces tu madre"

"Si dejases de hacer tantas estupideces, no tendría que decirte nada"

* * *

En la sala de entrenamientos, Clary aún se sentía culpable porque estaba segura de que había hecho daño a Jace, aunque él no lo admitiría nunca. Pero Isabelle la saca de sus pensamientos poniéndose frente a ella y agarrándola por los hombros.

"¡Clary, lo has dejado anonadado! ¡Cómo le has tumbado! Ni se lo creía"

"Bueno, he aprovechado su distracción. No es que haya sido gran cosa"

"¿Pero qué dices? Yo nunca he conseguido tumbar a Jace como tú lo has hecho… Aunque bueno, pensándolo un poco, quizás se haya dejado" – le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué se ha dejado?" – le preguntó Clary sin comprender lo que quería decir.

"Cariño… la tensión que había entre los dos cuando estabas sobre él se podía cortar con un cuchillo"

"Normal… no se esperaba que cayese así sobre él. Se ha sorprendido"

"No me refiero a eso… sino a la tensión sexual" – le dijo incluyendo las palabras tensión sexual entre comillas con sus dedos.

"¡Pero qué dices Isabelle!" – le gritó Clary notando cómo el calor llegaba a su rostro.

"Ni te atrevas a negarlo. Sé muy bien lo que vi"

**Siento el retraso, pero la universidad no da tregua. Espero que les vaya gustando y muchas gracias por los reviews... sin ellos no seguiría escribiendo esta historia. Mil besitos!**


	7. Chapter 7 Te Quiero

**Siento tardar pero los estudios me tienen loca! Y lo comprobarán en este capítulo que les dejo... se me fue la olla y la cosa va subiendo de tono.**

**Espero que sean benevolentes conmigo por la escenita que escribí... es la primera que hago...**

**Y gracias por los reviews a todos! espero que sigan dejando! este capi se los dedico! besitoss!**

**y ahora a disfrutar! ;)**

**Capítulo 7: Te quiero**

Tras una larga ducha, Clary se siente mucho mejor. Después de la sesión improvisada de entrenamiento con Jace, sentía los músculos engarrotados y la ducha le había relajado bastante. Se colocó unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de manga corta y bajó a la cocina para cenar. Al entrar, se encontró con Magnus cocinando mientras Alec e Isabelle ponían la mesa. Veía cómo los chicos se trataban con tanta familiaridad entre ellos y se movían por la cocina riendo y contándose sus cosas, que no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza al recordar lo que echaba de menos a su madre y a Luke.

"Ey Clary, ¿nos ayudas?" – le pidió Alec con una sonrisa, incluyéndola en aquella escena tan familiar.

Cogió un par de platos que le dio Magnus y los puso sobre la mesa. Cuando terminaron se sentaron para empezar a comer. En ese instante, Clary se dio cuenta que los chicos había puesto un cubierto para Jace, pero sabía que él no aparecería para cenar. Sabía de sobra que esa tarde metió la pata con él convenciéndole para que luchase con ella, aunque en los ojos de él no viese lo mismo. Sólo podía ver en ellos el asombro por su avance y, quizás, una pizca de orgullo.

"Vaya Jace, has decidido honrarnos con tu presencia" – soltó Magnus con tono divertido, a lo que el corazón de Clary casi se le para.

Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta para ver cómo Jace entraba a la cocina y se sentaba a la mesa para cenar con ellos. Estaba recién duchado y el pelo mojado le goteaba sobre la camiseta.

"Estoy en mi casa. No te tienes que sorprender tanto" – contestó Jace mirando hacia su plato en tono serio.

"Jace… no seas así" – le regañó Alec.

"Por cierto, ya me han contado tu hazaña de esta tarde. Alec me ha sugerido algo sobre atarte a la cama… pero la verdad es que la idea no me atrae mucho" – le dijo mientras gesticulaba y con cara de disgusto.

Isabelle ahogó una carcajada mientras Alec se ponía rojo y Clary intentaba fijar la mirada en su plato.

"Así que ya sabes Jace… déjate de esfuerzos, porque te aseguro que yo tengo mejores ideas que Alec para retenerte" – le dijo el brujo guiñándole un ojo.

Clary pudo ver cómo Jace se tragaba su respuesta y ella notaba que se ponía colorada.

"Bueno, dejemos el tema y hablemos de cosas más importantes" – saltó Isabelle en un intento de desviar la atención del malhumorado Jace.

"¿Importante? ¿Ha pasado algo?" – preguntó Magnus.

"Así es. Quería aprovechar, ahora que estamos todos juntos, para contaros algo" – viendo la sonrisa de Isabelle, Clary sabía perfectamente hacia dónde iba el tema.

Se quedó callada unos segundos mirando cómo todos habían dejado de comer para mirarla, excepto Jace.

"Vamos Izzy, no te hagas de rogar más" – insistió Alec con una risita, porque él también sabía lo que su hermana iba a decir.

"Pues a ver, Clary y Alec ya lo saben, pero bueno. La cosa es que… estoy saliendo con Simón. Y no saliendo de un par de veces o para entretenerme… sino saliendo de verdad" – decía mientras gesticulaba con las manos. Clary pudo ver que estaba un poco nerviosa, por lo que la miró con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza hacia ella para darle ánimos.

"Puff…" – se escuchó de la boca de Jace y todos giraron para ver cómo torcía el gesto ante la noticia.

"No me importa que no os agrade la noticia. Yo estoy feliz y punto" – agregó ella.

"Me parece genial Izzy. Además, ya era hora de que dejases de hacer tantas tonterías" – le dijo Magnus.

"Yo no veo que haya dejado de hacerlas" – replicó Jace.

"Y te pido Alec" – continuó Isabelle ignorando deliberadamente el comentario de Jace – "que no te preocupes tanto cuando salga del instituto para ir a verle. Sabes que él no puede entrar aquí y yo no voy a dejar de verle por ello"

"Isabelle…" – empezó a decir Alec en tono cansado.

"No Alec" – le cortó ella – "¿O acaso dejarías tú de ir a ver a Magnus si él no pudiese entrar aquí?"

"No es lo mismo" – contestó él.

"¿Y por qué no?" – intervino el brujo.

"Porque Simón es un vampiro. Y por mucho que demuestre ser nuestro amigo y estar de nuestro lado, seguirá siendo un vampiro"

"Alec, sabes que Simón nunca haría algo para hacernos daño. Y mucho menos a Isabelle" – intervino Clary sintiendo cómo Alec no confiaba en su amigo.

"Clary, da igual lo que le digas. Ha dejado bien claro que no confía en nadie que no sea un cazador de sombras" – dijo Magnus molesto.

"Yo no he dicho eso Magnus" – contestó Alec.

"Como si lo hubieses dicho. Te recuerdo que yo nunca dejaré de ser un brujo, cariño" – le dijo en tono áspero, a lo que Alec decidió callarse bajando la mirada hacia su plato, dándose cuenta de que había metido bien la pata.

Clary, tras un incómodo silencio y notando que el ambiente se había vuelto algo tenso, decidió preguntar a Alec intentando suavizar la situación.

"Oye Alec, ¿has sabido algo de nuestros padres?" – le preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

"Si. Había olvidado decíroslo. Ellos están bien, pero las cosas están un poco paradas por Idris" – dijo Alec con resignación.

"¿Cómo que están paradas?" – protestó Jace levantando la vista de su plato por primera vez en la noche.

"Por lo visto, como tú ya no corres peligro Jace, han dejado la búsqueda de Sebastian en segundo lugar para solucionar antes los problemas que hay en Idris"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es una locura!" – gritó Clary notando cómo el calor llegaba a su cara porque todos la miraban por su reacción.

"Lo sé Clary, pero no podemos hacer nada" – le dijo Alec.

"Como siempre, cuando se trata de la Clave, habrá que esperar" – dijo Jace irónico.

"Es totalmente injusto. Nosotros podríamos encontrarle e ir tras él" – propuso Isabelle.

"No vamos a hacer nada. Deja de decir tonterías Izzy" – le contestó su hermano.

"Ya os he dicho que no puede" – contestó Jace aludiendo a lo que antes había dicho sobre que Isabelle saliese con Simón era otra más de sus tonterías.

"Bueno" – intervino Magnus – "pues ya que vamos a estar todos muy aburridos y sin nada que hacer ni matar… ¿qué os parece una fiesta?"

"¡Sí!" – gritó Isabelle emocionada – "¡Por el Ángel, es lo que necesitaba oír!"

"Magnus" –le dice Alec mirándole de reojo – "no creo que sea momento para fiestas. Podría ser peligroso"

"¿Peligroso? Peligroso es lo que te has atrevido a decir antes Alec… y aún así lo has dicho" – le decía mientras le miraba con ojos de depredador. Clary vio cómo Alec tragaba saliva y volvía a bajar la mirada a su plato, otra vez.

"A mí me parece una chorrada" – intervino Jace con su habitual tono de indiferencia.

"¿Y a ti Clary, te apetece?" – le preguntó Magnus.

"No sé, me da igual supongo. Aunque…" – comenzó a decir viendo cómo Isabelle le miraba con ojos suplicantes – "… podría estar bien hacer algo distinto a caza y matar"

"Genial, tres contra dos" – dijo Magnus sonriendo – "Mañana no hagáis planes que tenemos una fiesta"

* * *

"Creo que deberías pararle un poco los pies a tu querido brujito" – le decía Jace mientras se recostaba en el sofá de la biblioteca.

Alec intentaba leer tranquilo, pero su amigo no se lo ponía fácil.

"Yo no tengo por qué hacer nada. Ya he metido suficiente la pata" – le dijo recordando cómo había hablado de más durante la cena.

"Venga ya Alec… deja de decir tonterías. Sólo has dicho en voz alta lo que todos pensábamos"

"No… no todos piensan así. Ni si quiera yo y no sé ni por qué lo he dicho" - dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

"Venga, no te pongas así. Mañana en la fiestecita de tu novio le haces unos cuantos mimitos y verás que rápido se le pasa" – le dice en tono burlón, a lo que Alec se pone colorado de la vergüenza.

"¡Jace!" – grita mientras le tira un cojín a la cara.

Jace ríe a carcajadas ante la furiosa y avergonzada mirada de su amigo. Alec no puede entender sus cambios de humor tan radicales. De pronto está tan irascible e irritable que es imposible dirigirle la palabra, como demasiado contento para mantener su boca cerrada y dejar de meterse con él.

Mientras Jace sigue partiéndose de risa recostado en el sofá, Alec ve cómo Clary entra en la biblioteca sigilosa, mirando a Jace de reojo y sonriendo ante las carcajadas de éste. Pero cuando Jace la ve, las risas se acabaron.

"Hola" – dice ella en un tono casi inaudible.

"Hola Clary" – le contesta Alec intentando que la chica no se sintiese incómoda.

"¿Dónde está Magnus? Quería hablar con él" – le dice evitando mirar a Jace.

"Está descansando Clary. Hoy ha tenido bastante trabajo"

"Am" – contestó ella agachando la cabeza.

"¿Es importante?"

"No, sólo quería saber si necesitaba ayuda con la fiesta. Es que no tengo nada que hacer y no me importaría ayudarle"

"Pues supongo que después bajará. Si quieres esperarle…" – le dijo ofreciéndole sentarse junto a él.

Jace, al ver ese gesto se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta para marcharse con semblante serio.

"Sabes que no vas a poder evitarme eternamente" – se atrevió a decirle Clary, a lo que Jace se dio la vuelta y la miró con asombro.

Tras unos segundos en el más de los incómodos silencios, donde Alec vio cómo Jace se había quedado sin palabras, la voz de Clary le sacó de su aturdimiento.

"Estoy esperando a que me digas algo. No creas que me he olvidado de nuestra conversación de antes y de que no me has dado ninguna respuesta" – le decía ella con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Alec no daba crédito al ver la cara de sorpresa de Jace. Seguro estaba tan alucinado como él mismo. Sintiendo que sobraba en aquella conversación, se levantó para marcharse y dejarles solos para que hablasen tranquilamente. Pero entonces es sorprendido por la mano de Clary sujetándole por el brazo. La mira como buscando una explicación, pero ella no le mira, si no que le mantiene la mirada a Jace.

"No Alec, no te marches por favor. Si Jace no es capaz de estar conmigo solo en una habitación, entonces me va a escuchar con alguien delante" – decía ella conteniendo la rabia.

"Pero Clary…" – le pidió Alec, pero ella no le escuchaba ya.

"Te pido Jace que me des sólo una razón… sólo una, de por qué diablos me alejas de ti. Sabes que esto no va a ser para siempre, y no entiendo por qué me haces sufrir así. No quiero que tengas miedo de hacerme daño, porque si yo confío en ti y sé que nunca me harías nada, tú mismo deberías confiar en ti como yo lo hago. Sólo quiero una buena razón que de verdad haga que me aparte de ti, que me olvide de ti por mucho que me duela. Pero hasta tú sabes que esto que estás haciendo no nos lleva a ninguna parte, porque ni has sido capaz de decirme que no me quieres"

Alec escuchaba incómodo cómo Clary abría su corazón mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Al mirar a Jace pudo ver la duda en su cara, pero la tristeza de sus ojos le hizo tragar saliva para no dejar que las lágrimas también llegasen a sus ojos. Y ante su asombro, su amigo, una vez más, anteponiendo su orgullo y su cabezonería, salió de la biblioteca sin decir nada y con cara de pocos amigos. En ese instante Clary se lanzó a los brazos de Alec echa un mar de lágrimas y él la abrazó fuerte sabiendo que a chica necesitaba el mayor de los consuelos.

Alec vagaba por su mente, imaginándose que si eso le pasase a él con Magnus, se volvería loco. Por eso intentaba hacer que Clary sintiese que estaba ahí para ella, que la consolaría y la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese.

"Clary, tranquila" – le decía en susurros mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

"No Alec" – decía entre sollozos – "Nunca va a cambiar"

"Lo hará. Algún día se dará cuenta que así te hace más daño y que sólo se está comportando como un verdadero gilipollas" – le dijo sintiendo cada palabra.

"Ey" – escuchó la voz de Magnus y levantó la vista para verle acercarse hacia ellos con la preocupación escrita en el rostro – "¿Qué sucede?"

"Jace" – contesta Alec, viendo cómo Magnus comprendía al instante.

"Entiendo. Me lo he cruzado por el pasillo y realmente daba miedo" – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

"Magnus…" – le instó Alec para que dejase de hablar.

"Está bien. Lo siento. ¿Estás bien Clary?" – le preguntó acariciándole la espalda.

Ella se soltó de Alec y se limpió las lágrimas como pudo. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero parecía que su respiración ya volvía a la normalidad.

"Si, no te preocupes" – entonces miró directa a los ojos de Alec – "Gracias Alec… y siento lo que has tenido que oír"

"No te preocupes. Si necesitas algo aquí estoy, ¿de acuerdo?" – le aseguró limpiándole una nueva lágrima que caía por su rostro.

"Si Clary… los dos estamos para lo que necesites" – le asegura Magnus mientras pone una mano sobre el hombro de Alec.

"Gracias, de verdad"

"Por cierto" – dice Alec – "¿No estabas buscando a Magnus?"

"Si… bueno" – continúa Clary dirigiéndose al brujo – "Era para ayudarte a preparar la fiesta… pero la verdad que ahora mismo preferiría irme a dormir. No tengo ánimo para nada y tampoco soy la mejor compañía ahora mismo"

"Lo entiendo. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, ya está todo preparado. Faltan unos detalles que solucionaré mañana" – le dice Magnus esbozando una sonrisa.

"Bien. Pues entonces os dejo solos. Hasta mañana chicos" – les dice con cierto tono de resignación mientras se marcha por la puerta de la biblioteca, dejando a Alec aún algo preocupado.

Cuando sabe que ya no les puede escuchar, se sienta en el sofá con el ceño fruncido y deseando gritar.

"Le mataría" – dijo apretando los puños.

"Lo sé. Yo he querido hacerlo desde que le conocí" – le contestó Magnus sentándose junto a él.

"Es que no puedo entenderlo. Se comporta como un verdadero imbécil cuando ella no hace más que intentar ayudarlo"

"Pero no sé de qué te sorprendes Alec. Jace siempre ha sido así"

"¿Qué dices? Jace nunca ha tratado así a Clary" – le dice Alec molesto. Por mucho que no esté de acuerdo con su comportamiento, sigue siendo su amigo… su parabatai.

"No me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que Jace nunca ha demostrado lo que siente y, si tiene miedo, mucho menos" – le dice Magnus cogiéndole de la mano.

"Lo sé" – le contestó llevándose las manos a la cara – "¿De verdad crees que una fiesta sigue siendo una buena idea Mags?"

"Ahora más que nunca cariño… hay que destensar este ambiente" – le dice gesticulando con las manos.

"Si tu lo dices…" – le contestó sin ganas.

"Y por cierto…" – le dijo el brujo mientras le cogía por la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos – "… hablando de destensar el ambiente" – continuó en tono juguetón acariciando su mejilla, a lo que Alec notó cómo se le puso la piel de gallina.

"Magnus… no creo que sea el momento de…"

Pero no pudo continuar quejándose porque los labios de Magnus tapaban su boca. Intentó resistirse, pero tan sólo por unos segundos, porque cuando la lengua del brujo rozó sus labios pidiéndole permiso, se dejó llevar y abrió su boca para rozar su lengua con la de él. Magnus le besaba lento, con dulzura, acariciando cada rincón demostrando su experiencia, y eso a Alec le desarmaba por completo. Las manos del brujo empezaron a deslizarse por sus piernas y Alec, en respuesta, las llevó a la nuca de Magnus para acercarle más a él, haciendo su beso mucho más hambriento. En apenas segundos, sobre ese sofá no había más que manos acariciando y besos. Alec, en un impulso de atrevimiento, deslizó sus manos desde la nuca del brujo hasta su pecho, abriendo los botones de su camisa y paseando sus manos por su morena y sedosa piel. Escuchó un gruñido de la garganta de Magnus que le decía que aquello le gustaba, lo que le excitó aún más.

Separándose de sus labios para coger aire, pudo mirar a los ojos del brujo y vio en ellos aquel gesto felino, como el del depredador que va a por su presa, que hacía que Alec se pusiese de los nervios a la vez que desease mucho más.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí" – le dijo Alec en un susurro mientras le seguía mirando a los ojos.

"Ahora mismo" – le contestó Magnus poniendo sus labios de nuevo sobre los de Alec, haciendo que éste cerrase los ojos y comenzase a perderse de nuevo.

"Para" – pudo decirle entre beso y beso – "O si no nunca llegaremos a mi cuarto"

"No puedo creer que tú acabes de decir eso" – le dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa, y la camisa desabrochada, tendiéndole la mano para que le acompañase.

* * *

Alec se paró en medio de la habitación y Magnus sabía que esperaba a que él tomase la iniciativa, pero esta vez dejaría que el chico se liberase, que se dejase llevar de verdad y que comenzase él lo que quisiera que fuesen a hacer. Se acercó a él despacio, mirándole a los ojos, por lo que pudo observar que, a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba Alec, veía deseo en su mirada. Pero no le tocó, ni si quiera una simple caricia y sabía que eso a Alec le estaba poniendo frenético además de hacerle dudar.

"Magnus, ¿qué haces?" – le dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

"Nada, ¿no lo ves?" – le dijo levantando las manos.

Alec frunció el ceño y Magnus no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa. Le encantaba ponerle en aquella situación. Pero al ver que el chico se giraba y se encaminaba a la cama con los puños cerrados, claramente molesto, caminó tras él y le alcanzó rodeándole por la cintura con un brazo, posando su mano sobre su vientre y acercándolo a él, a la gran erección que tenía bajo sus pantalones. No sabía cómo, pero Alec siempre conseguía que él diese el primer paso. Pensaba que algún día eso se tendría que acabar… pero algún día, hoy no. Acercó sus labios a su oído y le dio un suave beso en el cuello intentando que Alec se destensase.

"Sólo quería que me tocases como yo te toco a ti" – le susurró para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja mientras bajaba con su mano hacia los pantalones de Alec.

"No digas tonterías. Yo sí que te toco" – le contestó Alec con voz débil.

"Si, me tocas, pero cuando la luz ya está apagada y no puedo verte hacerlo"

"¿Quieres ver cómo te toco?" – le preguntó confuso.

"Me encantaría ver tus manos recorriéndome mientras las siento… mientras me quitas la ropa" – le decía mientras seguía jugando con su oreja y repasando su cuerpo con sus manos. Sabía que aquello le volvía loco.

"Magnus…"

"Alec" – le dijo imitando su tono de voz.

"Sabes que me da vergüenza"

"Y sabes que ya es hora de que la vayas perdiendo y que confíes un poquito en mi. Prometo no reírme"

"¿Lo… lo prometes?"

"Te lo juro… por el Ángel"

Entonces Alec se giró y quedó frente a frente con Magnus. Éste, sabiéndose vencedor, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo que el rostro de Alec se encendiese y bajase la mirada. Magnus se maldijo por estropearlo cuando iba por tan buen camino. Le cogió de la barbilla para que le mirase.

"Ey, lo siento. Sin risas" – le dijo para después darle un casto beso en los labios.

Vio entonces cómo Alec se armó de valor y le cogió de la mano para arrastrarle hacia el borde de la cama. Se quedó frente a él y comenzó por acariciarle las mejillas con ambas manos, llevando la boca de Magnus hasta la suya para besarle. Mientras se entretenían en ese beso, Alec aprovechaba para bajar con sus manos hasta la camisa y desabrocharle de nuevo los botones, despacio, con timidez. Se la quitó y la dejó caer al suelo para pasear sus manos por el torso desnudo del brujo, haciendo que a éste se le erizase la piel. Nunca antes Alec le había desnudado, por lo que esta nueva experiencia le estaba poniendo a cien.

"_Contrólate Magnus, déjale acabar",_ pensaba el brujo para sí mismo, intentando mantener las manos quietas.

Después siguió co los pantalones, que se los quitó con la misma vacilación que la camisa. Una vez que Magnus estaba sólo con su ropa interior, Alec le empujó despacio contra la cama para que se tumbase. Desde esa posición, Magnus veía con ojos golosos cómo Alec se desnudaba para él. Primero se sacó su camiseta negra por la cabeza, haciendo que los músculos de los brazos se le marcasen al hacerlo, por lo que Magnus no pudo evitar lamerse los labios de la anticipación. Alec continuó con los pantalones y, para la sorpresa del brujo, que puso los ojos como platos, se quitó también los calzoncillos quedándose completamente desnudo ante él, a plena luz y sin intentar taparse. Alec esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado al ver la expresión atónita de Magnus.

Comenzó entonces a gatear sobre la cama para terminar sobre Magnus, quedando su cara a la altura de la de él y mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?" – le preguntó susurrando.

"Mejor que bien" – le contestó Magnus después de tragar saliva y aún con cara de asombro.

"Bien. Ahora, no te muevas" – le dijo el chico, excitando a Magnus sobremanera. Ya se estaba resistiendo en no tocarle y, ahora, le pedía que no se moviese. Estaba empezando a pensar que su idea de dejar que Alec tomase la iniciativa no había sido la mejor, aunque en verdad estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

Alec le besó, despacio, acariciando sus labios con ternura. Sacó su lengua y comenzó a deslizarla por los labios de Magnus, provocando a éste cada vez más. Y aún lamiendo, continuó por el cuello, dejando a su paso besos y caricias; el pecho, recreándose en sus pezones; su vientre, acompañándolo con las caricias de sus manos; hasta que se topó con los bóxers del brujo. Magnus en verdad no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo. Ver a Alec actuar así, deslizándose por todo su cuerpo y encendiéndole cada vez más le provocaba un sinfín de sensaciones y sentimientos que en ese momento no podía procesar. Así, cuando notó que Alec le bajaba los calzoncillos y seguía con su camino de besos, dejó de pensar y se centró en disfrutar.

Las manos de Alec estaban sobre la erección de Magnus, acariciando y frotando mientras se colocaba para lo que iba a hacer. Magnus sabía que el chico estaba nervioso, pues le temblaban las manos; y aunque en verdad quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar, se atrevió a decir muy a su pesar.

"Alec, cariño, si no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo"

Y en respuesta Alec bajó su cabeza y comenzó a lamer el miembro de Magnus con la punta de la lengua. Magnus soltó un suspiro y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose hacer por una vez. Alec continuaba jugando con su lengua para poco después introducírselo en la boca y comenzar con un ritmo que mantenía a Magnus al borde del abismo. Cuando éste pudo notar que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Alec e hizo que se retirase despacio.

"Magnus, ¿por qué quieres que pare? ¿Tan mal lo hago?" – le preguntó con la preocupación escrita en la cara.

"Dios, no… todo lo contrario. Es que no quiero acabar tan rápido" – le dijo con una sonrisa y cogiendo a Alec entre sus brazos para girarle en la cama y que quedase bajo su cuerpo.

Había llegado el momento donde él tomaba el control.

"¿Entonces ya me has perdonado?" – preguntó Alec con cierta picardía en el tono.

"No había nada que perdonar cariño. Pero lo que sí te has ganado es una recompensa por lo bien que lo has hecho"

Magnus bajó a sus labios, ansioso por besarle. Y a partir de ahí se acabaron las delicadezas. El brujo estaba tan excitado que no podía ver más allá de la pasión que sentía en aquel momento. Siguió el mismo camino de besos y caricias por el cuerpo de Alec que el chico había hecho antes. Al llegar a su miembro vio que estaba tan encendido como él y no dudó el llevárselo a la boca, provocando los gemidos del cazador. Quiso parar antes de que Alec explotase, ya que quería terminar de otra manera. Subió de nuevo por su cuerpo, dejando un sinfín de besos y lametazos. Miró a Alec a los ojos y le besó con furia. Cogió sus piernas y las abrió para colocarse entre ellas. Sus pechos bajaban y subían apresurados, perlados en sudor al igual que todo su cuerpo. Se colocó en la entrada del chico y poco a poco comenzó a penetrarle. Le miraba a los ojos mientras lo hacía, viendo cada una de sus reacciones y maravillándose del potente azul de sus ojos cuando estaba dentro de él. Una vez que notó cómo Alec se había acostumbrado, comenzó con un movimiento leve, suave. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas comenzaban a mezclarse con sus gemidos. Magnus le tapaba la boca a Alec con sus besos para que no se les escuchase gimotear. Pero cuando Alec llevó sus manos al trasero de Magnus, apretándolo para que él aumentase el ritmo, perdió el control y sus embestidas se hicieron más duras y rápidas. Los besos ya no ahogaban los gemidos con tanta facilidad. Magnus se pegó aún más contra el cuerpo del chico para hacer presión contra le erección de Alec, la cual estaba un poco desatendida, y vio cómo éste cerraba los ojos por el movimiento del brujo y las sensaciones que le provocaba. Al verlo, Magnus llegó al límite y de dejó ir dentro de Alec, disfrutando de la sensación del orgasmo manteniendo como podía el ritmo para que Alec se fuese con él. Pero cuando se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Alec notó, por la humedad en su vientre, que le había acompañado en su orgasmo.

Intentaba que su respiración volviese a la normalidad cuando Alec cogió el rostro de Magnus con ambas manos e hizo que le mirase a los ojos.

"Gracias por mi recompensa" – decía el chico intentando aún controlar la respiración – "Ha sido increíble"

"Lo sé Alec… lo sé" – le contestó, aunque él tenía en mente el motivo del porqué le había dado una recompensa.

Bajó su rostro y besó a Alec con dulzura mientras salía de él. Se recostó de lado en la cama y se quedó embelesado mientras miraba con admiración al cazador de pelo negro y ojos azules que le había dado tanto placer. Así que las palabras salieron solas.

"Te quiero"


	8. Chapter 8 Respira

**Capítulo 8: Respira**

Clary notaba cómo los primero rayos de sol de la mañana le daban en la cara y se giró para zafarse de ellos e intentar dormir un poco más. Había pasado una mala noche dando vueltas a lo sucedido con Jace y no había dormido nada bien. Pero al abrir los ojos, el corazón casi se le sale del pecho del susto al ver una silueta junto a su cama, aún en la sombra del cuarto. En seguida se incorporó, con la respiración entrecortada, y abrió mucho más los ojos cuando vio que quien estaba sentado en una butaca junto a su cama era Jace.

"¡Jace! ¿Se puede sabes qué haces aquí? Casi me matas del susto" – le miraba recelosa, pues la postura del chico era tensa y la observaba con gesto serio.

"Siento haberte asustado, pero tengo algo que decirte" – le dijo con un tono de voz que heló la piel de Clary. Sabía que lo que le tenía que decir no iba a ser nada bueno.

"¿No has podido esperar a que despertase?"

"Escúchame bien Clary" – comenzó con tono severo – "Metete en la cabeza que nunca volveremos a estar juntos, nunca. Tendrás que aprender a convivir conmigo… o lo que sea esto que hacemos, hasta que te puedas marchar a tu casa. Así que, hasta que eso suceda te pido que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra si no es totalmente necesario y, mucho menos, me vuelvas a montar ningún numerito como el de anoche delante de nadie"

Clary, sin poder articular palabra y notando cómo las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos, vio cómo Jace se ponía de pie y se marchaba de su cuarto sin volver la mirada hacia ella, quien se quedaba rota sobre aquella cama. El vacío que sentía en su pecho era tan grande que pensó que sería imposible dejar de sentirlo algún día.

Estaba tan confusa y aturdida que no se dio cuenta que cuando Jace salía de su cuarto se topó de frente con Isabelle, que estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta. Él salió y se marchó por el pasillo ante la atónita mirada de Isabelle por encontrarlo allí. Acto seguido, corrió hacia la cama de Clary y la sujetó por los hombros, zarandeándola para sacarla de su estado de shock.

"¡Clary venga! Contéstame" – le suplicaba Isabelle – "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Izzy…" – pudo articular a duras penas. Notaba cómo las palabras se amontonaban en su garganta.

"Si Clary… dime"

"No… no puedo" – y finalmente rompió a llorar abrazándose a Isabelle con todas sus fuerzas.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire y le costaba respirar. Se agarró del pecho y una sensación de mareo le sobrevino. No podía ser verdad, todo lo que Jace le había dicho no podía ser verdad. Pero recordar su frío tono y su semblante de piedra le hacía pensar que de verdad todo se había acabado. Para siempre. El ahogo se hacía más grande.

* * *

Simón y Jordan volvían del mercado de comprar unas cuantas cosas. Si bien Simón no comía y se alimentaba de sangre, Jordan aún tenía que subsistir y le convenció para salir a comprar y así distraerse un poco. Habían estado tanto tiempo encerrados en casa, que un poco de aire fresco y sol les vendría bien.

"¿No crees que te pasaste un poco con la compra Jordan?" – le preguntó Simón.

"No. Recuerda que soy un hombre lobo y comer es parte de mi energía" – le dijo en tono burlón.

"Ya, pero… ¿qué energía te van a dar cincuenta lastas de cerveza?"

"La necesaria para dejar de escuchar cómo te quejas. ¿Por qué eres tan estirado?"

"¿Estirado? ¿En serio piensas que soy un estirado?" – le preguntó Simón confuso.

"Bueno… quizás un poco soso" – le contestó entre risas.

"Yo no soy soso… solo soy tranquilo"

"Y tanto que eres tranquilo. Isabelle ha estado a punto de dormirse del aburrimiento esperando a que te decidieses a decirle lo que sentías"

"Bueno, pero eso ya es agua pasada" – contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Vaya… así que te ha dado fuerte ¿eh?"

"No me ha dado de ninguna manera. Y deja de burlarte de mí… tú estás igual con Maia"

"Yo no estoy igual con Maia" – dijo sintiendo una punzada en el estómago – "Si apenas la he visto en toda la semana"

"Bueno… sabes que con Luke en Idris está bastante ocupada manteniendo en calma a la manada"

"Si… supongo" – dijo resignado.

En verdad Jordan no sabía por qué no había vuelto a hablar con ella ni saber nada de cómo se encontraba. Después de todo lo que les había sucedido es cierto que necesitaban un tiempo para asentarse de nuevo y que volviesen las cosas a la normalidad. Pero no entendía por qué ella no le había llamado ni se había preocupado… aunque claro, él tampoco lo había hecho.

* * *

El sonido de un pájaro piando y piando sin cesar en el alféizar de su ventana hizo que abriese los ojos, desperezándose y sintiendo las frías sábanas de su alrededor. Y a pesar de su mal humor por haber sido despertado sonrió al ver a Magnus tumbado junto a él, durmiendo tranquilamente bocabajo y claro, totalmente desnudo. Se quedó observando su cara relajada, su pelo negro lacio cayendo por su frente dándole aspecto de niño travieso que a Alec le encantaba. Una tonta sonrisa vino a su cara. Levantó la mano para retirárselo y poder verle mejor, pero se detuvo a medio camino, no quería despertarlo aún. Entonces vio cómo los labios de Magnus se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa.

"¿Admirando mi impresionante belleza?" – dijo el brujo aún con los ojos cerrados.

"No seas tan creído" – contestó Alec levantándose un poco y dejando su peso sobre su codo para verle mejor.

"No es que sea creído" – dijo abriendo los ojos – "Tus babas te delatan, cariño"

"No digas tonterías Mags" – dijo Alec notando cómo se ponía colorado. Le habían pillado.

Entonces Magnus se revolvió en la cama y se dio la vuelta para quedar bocarriba, mirando fijamente a Alec provocando que a éste se le empezase a secar la boca y su corazón latiese apresurado. El brujo, cogiéndole por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, tiró de él.

"Ven aquí" – le dijo mientras le colocaba sobre él, quedando el rostro de Alec, aún colorado, a milímetros del de Magnus.

Por unos segundos se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro sin hacer ni decir nada. Alec siempre se quedaba impresionado mirando sus ojos, aquellos en los que creía que se podría perder y de los que no le importaba que no le encontrasen jamás. Así era feliz, estaba a gusto deleitándose en los gatunos ojos del brujo. Entonces no pudo más y bajó hasta sus labios, besándole despacio y con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Ambos estaban tan perdidos en el momento que no se dieron cuenta cómo alguien entraba en el cuarto y carraspeaba para que los chicos se diesen cuenta que estaba allí.

Alec no sabía dónde meterse. Se sentía la persona más avergonzada del mundo en ese mismo instante y su rostro colorado como un tomate lo reflejaba. Se apartó rápido de encima de Magnus y se metió bajo las sábanas dejando tan sólo su cara al descubierto. El brujo, por el contrario, se había sentado en la cama y miraba a Isabelle con ojos divertidos, sin una pizca de vergüenza, cosa que Alec envidiaba.

Alec veía cómo su hermana estaba parada en medio de la habitación y mirando hacia la puerta para no ver más de lo que ya había visto, pero él sabía que estaría deseando de romper a carcajadas y decir cualquier cosa que le dejase aún más en evidencia.

"Debe haber pasado algo importante para que entres así y casi mates a tu hermano de un ataque al corazón…" – la voz de Magnus le sacó de sus pensamientos – "… o de vergüenza"

"Si" – dijo Isabelle sin volverse a mirarlos – "Lo siento… pero Clary no se encuentra bien"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" – preguntó el brujo, cosa que Alec agradecía, porque él no podía articular ni una sola palabra.

"Creo que tiene un ataque de ansiedad o algo así. No puede respirar bien"

"Izzy, ¿qué ha pasado para que tenga un ataque?" – continuó Magnus sabiendo que había algo más.

"Jace" – dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

"Lo suponía" – le contestó rodando los ojos.

"Por favor, venid cuanto antes. Yo no sé qué hacer"

"Enseguida salimos Isabelle" – le dijo y ella se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejándolos de nuevo en la intimidad del cuarto.

Alec aún no reaccionaba. Su hermana le había visto encima Magnus, en la cama, sin ropa y besándole. Esto no lo iba a olvidar fácilmente.

"Hey" – le dijo Magnus dándole un golpecito en el brazo – "¿Estás bien?"

"Me quiero morir"

"Ya veo" – le dijo Magnus en medio de una carcajada – "Pero hay cosas más importantes que hacer antes de eso"

Le dio otro golpecito en el brazo y se levantó de la cama buscando su ropa.

* * *

Sujetaba las temblorosas manos de Clary mientras la miraba a los ojos intentando tranquilizarla.

"Clary… respira e intenta calmarte"

"No puedo Magnus… lo inten… lo intento" – decía ella entre jadeos. Le faltaba el aire.

"¿No puedes hacer algo para que se le pase Magnus?" – preguntó Isabelle preocupada.

"No creo que sea necesario. Esto es algo que se le pasará cuando se tranquilice. Clary" – le dijo a ella mirándola a los ojos llenos de lágrimas – "hablar sobre lo que pasa ayuda a liberar la tensión. Sabes que puedes contar lo que sea"

"No hace falta que cuente nada. Yo sé qué es lo que ha pasado, estaba aquí" – contestó Isabelle.

"¿Y bien?" – le preguntó Alec sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

"Pues que sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. Le ha dicho que nunca volverán a estar juntos… pero sus ojos… su mirada era lo peor"

"¿Por eso estás así?"- preguntó Magnus a Clary, a lo que ella asintió.

"Cuando Jace se fue ella entró como en un estado de shock. Yo le hablaba, pero no me oía. Hasta que la zarandeé y comenzó a respirar mal" – contó Isabelle.

"Entiendo" – asintió Magnus – "Bueno, todo va a estar bien. Alec" – le llamó girándose para verle – "Ve a la cocina y prepara algo de tila. Isabelle, tú quédate con Clary, que yo voy a ver qué cable se le soltó a ese idiota de Jace" – dijo incorporándose.

"No Magnus, es mejor que no hagas nada" – consiguió decir Clary con voz entrecortada.

"Sólo voy a hablar con él. No puede seguir tratándose así si tu salud está en juego"

"Lo sé, pero ya me encuentro mejor y sería una estupidez que te enfrentases a él por esto" – le decía con ojos vidriosos.

"No le tengo miedo Clary" - aseguró Magnus molesto.

"No es eso Magnus. Prefiero dejarlo así. Me tendré que hacer a la idea de que las cosas van a ser así a partir de ahora y ya está. No merece la pena más sufrimientos ni más peleas"

"¿Hablas en serio?" – preguntó Isabelle asombrada.

"Totalmente. Vosotros sois como mi familia y no quiero que lo pasen mal por mi"

"Clary, sólo queremos ayudarte" – intervino Alec.

"Lo sé y lo agradezco, pero quiero que cuando tenga que ver con Jace no os entrometáis, porque él es vuestro hermano y no quiero que haya líos entre vosotros. Puedo manejarlo sola"

"Jace no es mi familia" – dijo Magnus levantando las manos en un intento de relajar el ambiente.

"Gracias Magnus" – le dijo Clary con lo que parecía una sonrisa – "Pero déjalo estar, ¿sí?"

"Está bien, si es eso lo que quieres" – dijo resignado. En verdad tenía ganas de encarar a Jace y enseñarle a dejar de ser un verdadero gilipollas.

"Gracias" – les dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos – "Pero sí que me vendría bien esa tila"

* * *

Alec se miraba en el espejo. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una sudadera negra, pero había cambiado su camiseta por una de color blanco. Sabía que esa pequeña diferencia de color le encantaría a Magnus. Su pelo negro sobre la frente contrastando con sus azules ojos y llevaba su estela entre la bota y el pantalón. Ya estaba listo para la estúpida fiesta de su brujo.

Salió de su cuarto y bajó a la cocina. Allí le esperaba Isabelle y estaba impresionante, como siempre. Su corto vestido negro y sus botas hasta las rodillas con un tacón de vértigo conjuntaban con su larga melena negra destacando sus ojos.

"¿Ya estás listo hermanito? Tardaste mucho delante del espejo" – le dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa en los labios. Alec sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando, pero había decidido no dejarse intimidar por su hermana por lo que vio por la mañana en la habitación.

"Si ¿y Clary?"

"Supongo que ahora bajará"

"Aquí estoy" – escuchó la voz de Clary desde la puerta y se giró para verla. Ella iba mucho más sencilla que Isabelle. Llevaba vaqueros con una camiseta blanca y zapatillas. Su pelo rizado y rojo como el fuego era su única nota de color.

"Bien, pues vámonos" – dijo Alec.

"¡De ninguna manera!" – gritó Isabelle – "¿No pensarás de verdad que voy a dejarte ir así a la fiesta?" – le dijo a Clary abriendo mucho los ojos y señalando su vestimenta.

"¿Y por qué no? Tampoco es que sea nada del otro mundo" – dijo la pelirroja.

"No Clary… me niego a que salgas así. Vamos" – le dijo cogiéndola del brazo y sacándola por la puerta.

"Procuren no tardar" – gritó Alec quedándose solo en la cocina.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió. No había pensado en Jace. No estaba muy seguro de si querría venir a la fiesta, pues desde el momento en que Magnus la propuso, a Jace le había parecido una estupidez. Pero tenía que intentarlo, salir del instituto no le vendría mal ya que estaba recuperado. Además, estando él a cargo de todos por ser el único mayor de edad no podía permitir que Jace se quedase solo sin ningún tipo de ayuda por si algo sucediese.

Fue hacia su cuarto y llamó a la puerta. Segundos después Jace le abrió y se quedó mirándole como si estuviese viendo a un bicho raro.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó el rubio.

"Venía a buscarte. Nos vamos ya" – Alec sabía que era mejor no preguntar y dar por hecho que vendría. Hacerse el tonto era mejor que enfrentarle.

"¿A dónde vamos? ¿Hay algún demonio? Porque no veo que vayas vestido como para matar demonios" – le miró suspicaz.

"No Jace, no hay demonios" – le dijo en tono cansado – "Nos vamos a la fiesta de Magnus"

"Yo no voy a ir a ninguna fiesta. Diviértanse" – le contestó intentado cerrar la puerta, pero Alec no le dejó hacerlo.

"Jace, tienes que venir. Es mejor que no te quedes aquí solo"

"O sea que, ¿no hay peligro para celebrar una estúpida fiesta… pero sí para que yo me quede solo en el instituto? Te vas a tener que buscar una excusa mejor Alec" – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"No es ninguna excusa. Si algo sucediese, es mejor que estemos todos juntos. Si te quedas aquí solo, no podremos ayudarte. Además, aún estás bajo de defensas"

"Tonterías. Yo ya estoy perfectamente"

"Por favor Jace, sabes que si te quedas aquí no voy a estar tranquilo" – le rogaba Alec.

"Bueno, por eso no te preocupes. En cuanto veas a Magnus él sabrá cómo hacer para que te relajes" – le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"¡Jace!"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?"

"Está bien Jace, haz lo que quieras" – le dijo dándose casi por vencido, y es casi porque se le ocurrió jugar una última baza – "Tú te lo pierdes" – aseguró dándose la vuelta para irse.

"No creo que me vaya a perder nada emocionante Alec"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, Jace"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es Clary" – le dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarle – "Va… realmente hermosa" – continuó a riesgo de llevarse un puñetazo… o algo así.

Los ojos de Jace se tiñeron del dorado más brillante, pero Alec se dio cuenta cómo se apresuró a cambiar su gesto para cubrir la incertidumbre ante sus palabras. Alec supo que había conseguido algo.

"Eso no es gran cosa" – dijo Jace en voz baja.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Ni si quiera la has visto, no puedes juzgar"

"No es gran cosa porque ella es hermosa" – le dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra _es_.

Alec no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que vino a su rostro. Vio cómo Jace agachaba la cabeza y se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta. Se acercó a su amigo sabiendo perfectamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza: que estaba cansado de fingir indiferencia hacia ella y que sólo quería correr a abrazarla, acariciarla, besarla… que estaba siendo un verdadero imbécil, vaya.

"Jace, sabes que las cosas no tienen por qué ser así"

"Lo sé, pero yo lo elegí y no hay marcha atrás Alec" – le dijo subiendo la mirada hacia él. Alec vio cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pidiendo salir.

"Claro que hay marcha atrás Jace… pero yo te aconsejaría que hicieses algo cuanto antes o las cosas podrían cambiar con ella"

"¿Cambiar?" – le preguntó confuso.

"No te va a estar esperando toda la vida, idiota" – le aseguró dándole un golpe en el brazo.

"Ya, si es lista no lo hará"

"Venga Jace…" – le suplicó tras un silencio – "Me gustaría estar en una fiesta con mi novio sin tener que estar a cada rato preguntándome si ya estarás muerto"

Al ver el rostro de Jace comprendió lo que acababa de decir. Había llamada a Magnus _novio_. Comenzó a sentir el calor en su cara y la vergüenza empezaba a hacerle sentir cada vez más y más pequeño.

"¿Perdona?" – preguntó Jace tragándose una carcajada – "¿Has dicho novio?"

"¡Venga ya Jace!" – gritó molesto y avergonzado. _Tierra trágame_, pensó.

"Está bien, me has convencido" – le dijo entrando en su cuarto a por su chaqueta. Salió con ella puesta y cerró. Echó su brazo sobre los hombros de Alec y le miró con picardía – "No me perdería lo que voy a ver esta noche por nada del mundo"

Bajaron a la cocina y cuando Alec entró en busca de las chicas no las vio por ningún lado. Lo que si vio fue una nota sobre la encimera. La letra de su hermana hizo que le llamase la atención:

_Alec, no sé si estarás en el instituto o ya te fuiste, pero te estuvimos esperando y no aparecías, así que nos marchamos a la fiesta._

_Allí nos vemos. Izzy._

* * *

Luces de colores, telas brillantes y purpurina decoraban todo su apartamento, el cual había sido despojado de todos los muebles y habitaciones para hacer el espacio más agradable para organizar una fiesta.

La mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado y se concentraban en el centro de la sala bailando con sus cócteles de colores cambiantes en las manos. Otros charlaban apoyados en la improvisada barra que Magnus había colocado delante de la cocina y otros se deslizaban a través del sitio en busca de algo o alguien a quien cazar.

"Una fiesta genial, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn" – le dijo una preciosa hada de piel azulada con el pelo morado hasta los pies llamada Bliss. La conocía de hace bastantes años y siempre le pareció un ser hermoso. Su seductora voz recorrió a Magnus como una chispa eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. No es que le atrajese, si no que las hadas podían llegar a ser muy convincentes – "¿Hay alguna sorpresa especial para invitados especiales?" – le preguntó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro y le atraía sujetándole por las brillantes solapas de su chaqueta.

"Si Bliss, pero los invitados especiales aún no han llegado" – le dijo con una sonrisa, apartándose y girando su rostro hacia la puerta para ver cómo Isabelle y Clary entraban a la fiesta – "O quizás sí que llegaron"

"¿Cazadores de Sombras?" – preguntó el hada confusa mientras observaba con los ojos como platos a los _invitados especiales_.

"¿No querías una sorpresa Bliss? Pues ahí la tienes" – le dijo Magnus mientras le daba la espalda y se acercaba a las chicas.

"Por fin llegaron. La fiesta empezó hace rato" – les dijo buscando con la mirada en la puerta a que apareciese Alec.

"Creo que hemos llegado en el mejor momento" – dijo Isabelle sonriente mientras observaba los cuerpos de los subterráneos moverse al compás de la música.

"¿Alec no viene con vosotras?" – preguntó confundido.

"Llegará enseguida. Creo que estaba intentando convencer a Jace para que viniese" – supuso Isabelle.

"¿Jace va a venir?" – preguntó Clary sobresaltada.

"No lo sé. Es sólo una suposición" – le contestó la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, pues déjenme ofrecerles algo para beber mientras llegan" – les pidió Magnus mientras las dirigía hacia la barra donde antes estaba hablando con Bliss.

"Por cierto Mags" – le llamó Isabelle y él la miró – "Da gracias a que mi hermano no ha llegado a ver lo que hacías con ese monstruito azul. Pero yo si lo he visto… así que ten cuidadito ¿entendido?"

"Isabelle, ¿acaso has visto algo fuera de lo normal?" – le preguntó algo nervioso. _¡Por Lilith, estaba nervioso!_, pensó al mirar los amenazantes ojos de la morena.

"Yo sólo te digo que no te atrevas a hacer daño a Alec. Si no te las tendrás que ver conmigo, brujito"

"Te aseguro que eso nunca va a pasar Isabelle. Después de todo lo que he pasado con Alec, estaría siendo un estúpido con sólo pensar en engañarle" – le contestó convencido de que él no quería que lo que Isabelle decía nunca llegase a pasar.

"Bueno, creo que esta mañana eso me ha quedado bastante claro" – le dijo haciendo que Magnus sonriese al recordar la noche anterior y el despertar de esa mañana mientras Alec le observaba con sus preciosos ojos azules – "Y espero no tener que ver algo así de nuevo"

"Tampoco es tan malo Isabelle. Es algo natural. ¿O no me digas que tú, Isabelle Lightwood, te sientes cohibida?" – le dijo claramente para picarla.

"No me siento cohibida. Es sólo porque se trata de mi hermano. No es lo mismo que si lo hace uno mismo…"

"¿Se puede saber de qué diablos habláis?" – intervino Clary molesta y confundida por no enterarse de nada – "Me estáis poniendo de los nervios"

"No creo que quieras saberlo" – le aseguró Magnus.

"Oye, creo que no estaría mal poder compartir esto con una amiga. No puedo cargar con esto en mi conciencia yo sola Magnus" – dramatizó Isabelle mientras Magnus la miraba divertido y Clary seguía sin enterarse de nada.

"¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que ha sucedido?" – inquirió Clary de nuevo.

"Verás… esta mañana… Isabelle nos ha pillado a Alec y a mí en una situación… bueno, un tanto comprometida" – le dijo el brujo viendo como la chica abría los ojos como platos y casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

"¡Para!" – le dice ella levantando una mano para impedir que Magnus siguiese hablando – "Creo que ya he escuchado suficiente"

"Por lo menos tu no los has visto" – le dijo Isabelle con tono de complicidad.

"Oh vamos, tampoco es para tanto" – señaló Magnus.

"Bueno… no sé yo qué decirte. Una vez pillé a Clary y Jace en un callejón y no fue tan bochornoso" – dijo Isabelle, a lo que Magnus se sorprendió mirando cómo Clary se ponía del color de su pelo.

"¡Isabelle!" – gritó ella avergonzada.

"Bueno" – siguió la morena entre risas – "Sería porque ellos aún llevaban la ropa puesta"

Magnus rompió a carcajadas contagiado por la risa de Isabelle, a lo que Clary no le quedó más remedio que seguirles.

"Por cierto" – comenzó Magnus intentando cambiar de tema – "Esta noche estáis las dos muy… sexys" – les dijo recorriéndolas con los ojos de arriba abajo.

"Vaya, gracias Mags" – le dijo Isabelle – "Tu tampoco estás nada mal"

"Gracias. Bueno, os dejo un rato solas que tengo que encargarme de unas cosas antes de que la fiesta suba de tono. Pasadlo bien"

Se giró para alejarse de ellas y al hacerlo vio cómo Alec entraba por la puerta seguido por Jace. Así que al final Isabelle tenía razón, se había quedado para convencerle. Entonces vio cómo Bliss se acercaba a ellos y miraba fijamente a los cazadores, curiosa y seductora a la vez. Magnus se acercaba cada vez más y ella comenzó a pasar una mano por el brazo de Alec. Magnus ya podía escuchar lo que decían.

"Siempre me han fascinado los Cazadores de Sombras. Me encantan las marcas alrededor de todo su cuerpo" – le decía con voz sugerente.

"Creo que Isabelle estaría encantada de enseñarte sus marcas, Bliss" – le dijo Magnus sobresaltándola y haciendo que girase bruscamente. Alec y Jace le miraban agradecidos.

"Oh, Magnus, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí" – le dijo ella.

"He venido a recibir a mis invitados especiales Bliss… aquellos para los que hay sorpresas, ¿recuerdas?" – le dijo en tono amable, pero intentando molestarla recordándole que ella no era especial para él.

"Claro que me acuerdo" – dijo mirando a los dos cazadores que escuchaban atentos – "Pásenlos bien cazadores… y mantengan sus cuchillos bien guardados" – dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

"¿Qué era eso Magnus?" – preguntó Alec.

"Una hada Alec" – contestó a lo evidente.

"Eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a qué fue ese flirteo con ella" – le miraba molesto.

"Magnus… cuidado que hoy viene que echa chispas" – le advirtió Jace en tono burlón.

"¡Cállate Jace!"

"Ven conmigo Alec" – le pidió cogiéndole de la mano para que le acompañase.

En verdad no le quería explicar nada a cerca de la conversación con Bliss ni el supuesto flirteo de él hacia ella. Sólo quería estar a solas con él. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, pero desde que ha estado hablando con las chicas sobre el incidente de esta mañana y las supuestas relaciones de Jace y Clary, su cuerpo le pedía cierta cercanía con él. Necesitaba a Alec, necesitaba sus caricias, necesitaba su cuerpo.

"¿Dónde Magnus?"

"A mi cuarto. Necesito hablar contigo"

"Pero si ni siquiera está la puerta en la pared" – señaló Alec dándose cuenta que habían desaparecido las puertas de las paredes. Magnus las había debido de quitar con magia para que nadie entrase en lugares donde no debía.

"Alec… recuerdas que soy un brujo, ¿verdad?"

Alec, aún agarrado a su mano, le siguió de mala gana. Cuando llegaron a la pared donde supuestamente estaba la puerta del cuarto de Magnus, él hizo un gesto con su mano y chispas azules salieron de ella para materializar la puerta frente a ellos. Magnus abrió y le hizo pasar para después volver a sellar la puerta para que nadie les molestase.

En el instante en que la puerta hubo desaparecido de nuevo, se giró y agarró a Alec con una mano por el brazo y con la otra le atrajo por la nuca a su boca. Le besó con fiereza, fuerte y con ansia. Deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo, metiéndolas bajo su camiseta y rozando su caliente y suave piel. Alec respondió a su arranque de pasión. Sabía que por mucho que estuviese molesto con él, no se iba a poder resistir.

Caminaba abrazado a él guiándolo a la cama y cuando toparon con el borde de ésta, se separó de sus labios para sacarle la sudadera y la camiseta. Se dio cuenta que se la había puesto blanca y no negra como el resto de su ropa. Eso le hizo sonreír.

Alec levantó sus manos y le quitó la chaqueta mientras se miraban a los ojos. Estaba totalmente perdido en su mar azul cuando la voz de Alec hizo que despertase.

"¿Tanto me echabas de menos?"

"No sabes cuánto"

"Creo que empiezo a hacerme una idea"

Alec atrapó sus labios abrazándole con fuerza. Magnus terminó por dejarse llevar del todo y cayeron sobre la dorada colcha de su cama.

**Pues nada, un poquito de diversión para estos chicos tan estresados. Espero que les vaya gustando, aunque tarde en subir los capis... sorry por eso!**

**Bueno, en el siguiente seguimos con la fiesta... Intentaré actualizar antes!**

**Besitos y mordisquitos! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Fiesta

**Capítulo 9: Fiesta**

No quería estar allí. No sabía por qué estaba allí. Alec le había dado un importante motivo para acompañarle a la fiesta y es que verle babear por el brujo no tenía precio. Pero nada más llegar, Magnus se lo había llevado y le habían dejado solo entre aquel remolino de subterráneos bailando y bebiendo entre luces de colores y brillantina. _Claro, es una fiesta de Magnus_, pensó irónico.

Caminó hasta la improvisada barra mirando hacia todos lados, sabiendo bien lo que buscaba (más bien a quién buscaba), pero nunca se lo admitiría a sí mismo. La intriga que Alec le había creado sobre Clary esta noche era el principal motivo de que estuviese allí. Alcanzó uno de los coloridos cocteles que le ofrecían y le dio un trago. Era una sabrosa mezcla de sabores dulces y amargos. Mientras intentaba averiguar qué era lo que llevaba la bebida, levantó la vista y en medio de la sala vio cómo Isabelle se contoneaba con un mini vestido negro, que dejaba poco a la imaginación, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. La verdad es que iba despampanante… aunque Isabelle simplemente era despampanante.

Pero su corazón se paró y casi pierde el aliento cuando divisó a la pelirroja que bailaba junto a ella. Su pelo suelto y ondulado le caía sobre un hombro poniendo al descubierto cómo el vestido que llevaba dejaba a la vista su preciosa espalda. La tela dorada abrazaba su cuerpo a la perfección, lo que hacía que Jace no pudiese dejar de mirarla. Notaba cómo le sudaban las manos y el corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

_¿En qué diablos pensaba al decirle que nuca estaríamos juntos?_, se preguntaba mientras terminaba su copa de un trago, intentando tranquilizar sus instintos de lanzarse a por ella y rodearla con sus brazos. Intentaba relajarse, pero los movimientos de Clary siguiendo la música no ayudaban demasiado. Era un perfecto ángel que había bajado del cielo para tentarle… y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Pero lo que hizo que ya no pudiese aguantar más fue ver cómo un estúpido hombre lobo se acercaba a ella por detrás y la rodeaba con los brazos intentando bailar con ella. Isabelle le animaba, _Idiota_, pensó; pero Clary parecía no sentirse cómoda con la situación. O al menos eso pensaba Jace.

Así que no lo pensó dos veces. Dejó la copa sobre la barra y caminó hacia las chicas, que comenzaban a estar rodeadas de hombres lobo que intentaban acercarse a ellas y Jace sabía que no con muy buenas intenciones. Llegó junto a ellas y un moreno de ojos grandes y negros le miró amenazante. El macho alfa.

"¿Qué demonios miras rubito?" – le soltó.

Cuando el chico habló a Jace, Isabelle y Clary se giraron para mirarle. Entonces pudo ver el rostro de ella, encendido por el calor y el esfuerzo de estar bailando. Los ojos verdes le brillaban y le miraban fijamente. Jace se quedó paralizado por unos segundos… ella le había dejado sin respiración. Cuando ella bajó la mirada pudo reaccionar.

"Sólo buscaba a mi hermana, lobito. Tranquilízate" – le contestó serio.

"Cuidado cazador" – amenazaba el chico lobo, a lo que Jace se puso en guardia.

"Hey" – intervino Isabelle poniéndose en medio de ambos – "Estamos en una fiesta. ¿Sabe alguien lo que significa pasarlo bien sin tener que pelear?"

"Claro que si morena. Es sólo que no me gusta que me estén mirando a cada segundo" – dijo el moreno.

"Bueno… déjenme hablar con mi hermano. Nos vemos por la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?" – dijo Isabelle con la clara intención de hacer que los chicos se marchasen. Y Jace lo agradecía, porque tenía mucha tensión que soltar y no le importaría hacerlo pateando unos cuantos traseros lobunos.

"Claro" – dijo el chico después de dudar unos segundos – "Nos vemos"

Y entonces se marcharon dejando a Jace solo con las dos chicas. Notaba cómo Clary le miraba de reojo, pero no se atrevía a enfrentar sus ojos de verdad. Jace estaba nervioso, lo notaba. No sabía qué era lo que le había pasado… _¿En serio estoy celoso?_, se preguntó a sí mismo. Entonces Clary se giró hacia Isabelle.

"Voy al baño" – le dijo y acto seguido se perdió entre la gente.

Jace sabía que se había marchado por él y era totalmente comprensible. Después de lo que le había dicho aquella mañana no podía esperar otra cosa de ella.

"¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa aguafiestas?" – preguntó Isabelle dándole un manotazo.

"Nada… pensé que os estaban molestando" – dijo apresurado.

"Ya… claro. Eso no te lo crees ni tu" – le contestó Isabelle. Jace sabía perfectamente que se refería a que estaba celoso por Clary. No era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta. De hecho, cualquiera se daría cuenta – "Te mueres de celos, admítelo"

"No digas tonterías"

"Ya, por eso te has puesto como un energúmeno porque bailaba con otro chico" – le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y levantando las cejas.

"Ya te he dicho que no" – dijo molesto.

"Escucha Jace" – le dijo ella en tono más serio – "Déjala en paz, por favor. Ya lo pasa bastante mal como para que encima tú vengas a hacer el tonto. Si ella quiere bailar, deja que baile. Tú has decidido que lo que ella haga ya no es de tu incumbencia, ¿recuerdas?"

"Isabelle… no es para tanto"

"¿Qué no es para tanto?" – preguntó con gesto sorprendido – "Jace, cuando te fuiste esta mañana de su cuarto tuvo un ataque de ansiedad. No puedes decirle lo que le dijiste y después venir aquí para pelearte con cualquier chico que se le acerque. Ella lo pasa mal… y todo es por tu culpa"

"Espera… ¿qué? ¿Un ataque de ansiedad?" – le preguntó sujetándola por las muñecas para que le mirase.

Parecía que el corazón le saldría por la boca en cualquier instante. Se sentía el ser más miserable del universo por haber hecho sufrir de aquella manera a la persona que más ha querido en el mundo… y a la que más ama.

"Si Jace. Por eso tienes que dejarla tranquila. Ella por fin comienza a aceptar que no van a estar juntos… así que no se lo pongas más difícil"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Isabelle mirándole con el ceño fruncido y Jace intentando no salir corriendo en busca de Clary para pedirle perdón. Aunque sabía que para eso ya era demasiado tarde. Ya se lo habían dicho, que Clary comenzaba a aceptar no estar con él y, claro, no le esperaría eternamente.

"¡Ah!" – el grito de Isabelle le asustó.

"¡Qué! ¡Qué pasa!" – dijo poniéndose en guardia.

"¡Simón está aquí!" – gritó con una sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia la puerta donde estaba Simón con Jordan y Maia.

"Por el Ángel… es insoportable" – murmuró Jace.

* * *

Se lanzó a sus brazos nada más llegar hasta donde estaba Simón con los otros dos. Llevó sus manos por su cuello y le atrajo hasta su boca regalándole un beso cargado de necesidad y pasión. Sintió como el vampiro le rodeaba la cintura con sus manos y la acercaba a su cuerpo, demostrando la necesidad que sentía por ella también. Eso hizo a Isabelle separar sus labios de los de él para mirarle a los ojos y poder apreciar mejor el rostro del chico por el que tanto sentía.

"Hola" – le dijo ella en un susurro mientras no podía dejar de sonreír.

"Hola" – contestó él de la misma manera – "Parece que me extrañabas"

"Mucho"

"Yo a ti también" – Isabelle podía sentir mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y eso le encantaba.

"¿Hola?" – intervino Maia. Isabelle la miró y vio su cara de asombro ante la escena que ella y Simón acababan de protagonizar – "¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?"

"Hola Maia. ¿A ti que te parece que sucede?" – contestó Isabelle sonriente.

"¿En serio?" – dijo y giró para mirar a Jordan – "¿Y tú no me has dicho nada?"

"Yo no tenía que decirte nada. Eso les corresponde a ellos" - dijo señalando a Isabelle y Simón.

"Si… bueno Maia…" – balbuceaba Simón – "Izzy y yo… bueno… que…"

"Salimos juntos Maia" – terminó Isabelle, porque Simón empezaba a ponerla de los nervios.

"Vaya" – dijo con cara de sorpresa – "Pues nada chicos… me alegro por vosotros"

"Gracias. Y bueno, si no os importa me lo llevo un ratito" – continuó Isabelle mientras rodeaba el brazo de Simón y le instaba a caminar con ella.

Caminaron por la sala hasta encontrar un lugar más tranquilo, aunque en una fiesta como las de Magnus, era tarea complicada.

* * *

La brisa fresca de la noche le relajaba. Estaba demasiado tensa como para estar dentro de la fiesta rodeada de subterráneos borrachos que bailaban dando tumbos de un lado a otro y había decidido salir a un pequeño balcón para tomar el aire. Había cogido uno de los cócteles de colores cambiantes que le habían ofrecido y se lo bebía a sorbos. Sentir la dulce y fría bebida caer por su garganta le reconfortaba y la hacía sentir que seguía viva.

No hacía más que dar vueltas en su cabeza a lo sucedido hace un rato con Jace y los chicos lobos. _¿Acaso estaba celoso?_ Pero no podía ser. Le había dejado bien claro que no quería tener que ver nada con ella. Pero cuando por fin ella lo había aceptado… él llegaba y actuaba así. Empezaba a volverse loca.

Para apaciguar todo el tornado de pensamientos que comenzaban a darle dolor de cabeza se terminó la copa de un solo trago. Un cosquilleo le recorrió la columna y se le puso a piel de gallina. Se giró de golpe para entrar de nuevo en la fiesta y… encontrarle allí parado, frente a ella y mirándola con aquellos ojos hechos para perderse la dejaron como de piedra. Sus pies no podían actuar.

Se quedaron así durante unos segundo, mirándose el uno al otro sin hablar, pero diciéndoselo todo con los ojos. Por fin Clary pudo reaccionar después de preguntarse mentalmente qué demonios hacía Jace allí parado mirándola como si ella fuese… ¿algo especial? _Deja de pensar en tonterías, Clary_, se reprendió a sí misma. Intentó avanzar y esquivarle, pero entonces él habló.

"Espera" – le dijo en un susurro.

"Vaya… no sabía que habías roto tu voto de silencio conmigo" – le dijo irónica. Prefería comportarse de manera hostil con él para evitar querer volver a lanzarse en sus brazos.

"Sólo quería decirte que lo siento" - ¿qué? ¿Por qué le pedía perdón? ¿Se había arrepentido y quería volver con ella? El corazón de Clary latía a mil por hora y temblaba como si dentro de ella se estuviese gestando un huracán.

"¿Qué?" – no pudo decir más. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para articular alguna palabra más.

"Por lo de antes. No pretendía enfadaros a Isabelle y a ti… pero creí que esos tíos os molestaban" – le dijo él sin mirarla a los ojos. Y entonces a ella se le cayó el alma al suelo… no se disculpaba por lo que ella pensaba, lo que la hizo enfurecer. Necesitaba soltar su ira y pegarle un bofetón le parecía una muy buena idea, pero se guardó las ganas y tragando duro consiguió hablar sin que le temblase la voz.

"No tienes que protegernos de nada Jace… sabemos cuidarnos muy bien solas"

"De Izzy no me cabe la menor duda… pero tú eres diferente"

Aquel comentario terminó por enfadarla de verdad. ¿Acaso pensaba que era una pobre niñita a la que hay que estar vigiando y cuidando constantemente? Ella pensaba que ya había demostrado lo suficiente que no era así, que podía valerse por sí misma en el mundo de los cazadores. Pero él nunca la vería así.

"Está bien. Necesito otra copa" – soltó ella guardándose de nuevo toda su rabia y marchándose del balcón.

* * *

"Pásame mi camiseta" – le pidió mientras terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones.

Magnus recogió la camiseta blanca del suelo y avanzó de manera sugerente hacia Alec. A este se le volvía a acelerar el corazón. Nunca se acostumbraría a la sensualidad que emanaba el brujo con cada movimiento. Era realmente envidiable y le provocaba querer quitarle aquella chaqueta de brillantes otra vez y tirarse con él en la cama de nuevo.

Magnus se quedó a milímetros de su rosto y le cedió la camiseta.

"Que sepas que estás mejor sin ella"

"Y tú también sin tanta purpurina"

"¿No te gusta mi purpurina?" – le preguntó confuso.

"Me encanta tu purpurina… pero no cuando tengo que salir de nuevo a una fiesta donde todos verán que la tengo esparcida por la cara"

"O sea… que te avergüenzas de mi purpurina" – le dijo divertido mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Alec, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

"No siempre" – contestó con una sonrisa.

Entonces Magnus atrapó sus labios. Los del brujo eran calientes y suaves. Podría besarlos eternamente sin cansarse. Las manos recorrían su cuerpo semi desnudo provocándole descargas de electricidad allí donde el brujo tocaba. Las sensaciones que tenía estando con él eran la cosa más placentera que había experimentado jamás y rogaba al Ángel Raziel que aquello no terminase nunca.

Se obligó a sí mismo a separar sus labios de los de Magnus.

"Mags… para" – dijo entre jadeos.

"¿Por qué? ¿No quieres más purpurina?" – le preguntó rozando sus labios.

"Siempre quiero más… pero si seguimos así no vamos a salir de aquí en toda la noche. Y tienes una fiesta que atender"

"Mis invitados saben atenderse bien solos. Yo prefiero atenderte a ti"

"Magnus…" – le pidió en tono cansado.

Claro que él también prefería quedarse allí encerrado con el brujo, sin que nadie les molestase y pasar otra de las mejores noches de su vida. Pero no le parecía bien. Seguramente Jace andaría solo por la fiesta maldiciéndole por haberse dejado convencer para ir. Y las chicas… bueno, ellas se las podían apañar bien solas.

"Está bien" – dijo Magnus dándole un último beso en los labios y separándose de él para ponerse frente al espejo y colocarse la ropa.

* * *

"¿Te apetece tomar algo?" – le preguntó Simón abrazándola aún.

"Claro. Vamos" – asintió mientras le cogía de la mano y le guiaba hacia la barra.

La verdad es que necesitaba algo de beber. Tenía la boca seca y el calor le pedía algo que la refrescase. Ella y Simón cogieron un par de cócteles y se quedaron apartados del bullicio para poder hablar. Lo que habían estado haciendo no requerí de silencio, por lo que la música no les importó.

"¿Sabes que estás preciosa?" – le sorprendió Simón.

Le miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ella, Isabelle Lightwood, sonrojándose. Las cosas estaban cambiando de verdad.

"Gracias Simón" – le dijo acariciando su rostro con su mano libre.

"Por cierto, ¿Clary se quedó en el instituto?"

"No. Ella está aquí"

"¿Si? No la he visto" – dijo volviendo la cabeza para buscarla.

"Yo tampoco la he visto desde hace rato. Desde que llegaste tú más o menos"

"Estará con Jace" – supuso Simón.

"No lo creo. Esta mañana… digamos que discutieron" – dijo Isabelle sin querer darle tampoco muchos detalles. Sabía que si le contaba lo que Jace le había dicho a Clary querría ir a enfrentarse a él.

"¿Otra vez?" – preguntó Simón con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación.

"Si. Las cosas entre ellos no están muy bien. No creo que se les pase así como así"

"Pero Clary va a seguir luchando, ¿no?"

"No lo creo" – dijo Isabelle resignada – "Creo que se ha cansado de pasarlo mal Simón. Se ha dado por vencida"

"¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente para que haya tirado la toalla así de repente?"

"¿Tú qué crees? Que Jace es imbécil"

"Bueno… eso ya lo sabía"

* * *

Vueltas y más vueltas. No paraba de buscarla. En verdad estaba preocupado por la actitud que había tomado Clary… pero no podía reprochárselo. La culpa de que ella se comportase así era toda suya y no tenía derecho a enfadarse con ella. Pero la preocupación por lo que pudiese estar haciendo le mataba. Le había dicho que necesitaba otra copa y, eso quería decir que ya se había bebido otra. Clary no tomaba alcohol y los cócteles de Magnus se caracterizaban por ser especialmente fuertes.

Una ráfaga de pelo rojo que pasaba a toda velocidad por entre la gente llamó su atención. Con la clara convicción de que se trataba de Clary, la siguió a través de los cuerpos sudados y embriagados por el alcohol hasta el balcón donde antes habían hablado. Si a eso se le podía llamar hablar, claro.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella pudo comprobar que si se trataba de ella. Vio cómo salía fuera y se agarraba muy fuerte a la barandilla. Jace no sabía si era porque no se sostenía bien en pie o porque la rabia y el dolor que llevaba dentro luchaba por salir de ella. El vacío que sintió en el pecho al verla de aquella manera fue inmenso.

Entonces se armó de valor. No sabía si lo que iba a hacer era lo mejor, pero ya todo le daba igual. ¡Qué demonios! Alec estaba con Magnus y se suponía que aquello no estaba bien. Habían pasado miles de calamidades hasta que podían llamarse novio el uno al otro y… si ellos lo habían conseguido… _¿Por qué yo no? ¿Por qué nosotros no?_, pensó.

Avanzó hasta el balcón y la espalda desnuda de Clary le volvió a dejar sin aliento. Con el corazón a mil por hora y notando cómo le temblaban las manos se acercó más a ella, pudiendo oler su perfume embriagador.

"Clary" – susurró de nuevo, como la otra vez.

"¿Qué?" – dijo ella en el mismo tono.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó preocupado.

"Si. Déjame sola" – contestó ella agarrando con más fuerza la barandilla.

"No" – dijo Jace automáticamente.

"¿No?" – preguntó ella subiendo el tono de voz y tensando todo su cuerpo. Entonces se giró para encararle y Jace pudo ver que de sus ojos rojizos y brillosos las lágrimas caían sin parar – "Entonces si tú no quieres que esté cerca de ti me tengo que alejar… pero si tú quieres estar cerca de mí ¿me tengo que aguantar?"

"No es eso Clary. No estás bien"

"Estoy mejor que nunca ¿no me ves?" – se limpió las lágrimas y abrió los brazos como para mostrarle su aspecto, intentando hacerle ver que estaba más que bien en todos los sentidos. Pero Jace sabía que la bebida le había afectado y no podía dejarla sola para que hiciese alguna tontería.

"Has bebido Clary"

"Si, pero no estoy borracha si es eso a lo que te refieres"

"No, no digo que estés borracha. Pero sí que te está afectando"

"Te repito que estoy bien. Y deja de seguirme, no soy una niña que necesite niñera"

Clary intentó caminar de nuevo hacia dentro, pero los tacones y su falta de coordinación en esos momentos la hicieron dar un traspié. Jace se adelantó lo más rápido que pudo y la sujetó entre sus brazos, abrazándola para evitar que cayese al suelo. Entonces ella se retiró rápidamente, dejando a Jace un vacío entre sus brazos.

"Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa"

"¡Ni hablar!" – le dijo con mirada amenazante – "Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado. Prefiero ir sola"

"No digas tonterías… no puedes irte sola y lo sabes"

"Pues buscaré a Izzy… o a Alec…" – decía con un tono que a Jace le recordaba al de una niña pequeña cuando se enfada.

"Ya… prueba suerte"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – preguntó confusa.

"Alec desapareció con Magnus nada más llegar a la fiesta. Y bueno, Isabelle está con Simón, no creo que la quieras molestar"

Jace vio cómo ella bajaba la mirada, obviamente decepcionada. Pero entonces se agarró al brazo de Jace con fuerza y éste se sobresaltó. El contacto era caliente y se agarraba con fuerza.

"Jace…" – dijo en un suspiro – "me… me estoy mareando"

Entonces Jace la sujetó de nuevo entre sus brazos y esta vez ella no opuso resistencia.

"Está bien. Nos vamos de aquí"

Jace la sujetó fuerte y caminó con ella hacia el interior de la fiesta. Intentó llevarla por los lugares que estaban más despejados hasta la puerta. Entonces vio a Magnus hablando con unos vampiros. Supuso que ya había terminado lo que sea que hubiese estado haciendo con Alec, al cual por cierto no veía por ningún lado. Así que se acercó al brujo.

"Hey Magnus"

"Dime" – se giró y al ver a Clary medio recostada sobre Jace, el gesto le cambió – "¿Está mal?"

"Se ha mareado. Ha bebido y no está acostumbrada"

"Ya veo" – asentía Magnus – "Puedes llevarla a una de las habitaciones para que se le pase… o meterla bajo la ducha directamente. Eso funciona"

"No" – bueno, la idea de la ducha no era mala del todo. Ver a Clary toda empapada con ese ajustado vestido chorreando era una imagen que le encantaría ver… pero no era el mejor momento – "Vamos a ir caminando hasta el instituto para que le dé el aire. Así se le irá pasando"

"Claro… es otra opción" – dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros e intentando ocultar la sonrisa que le venía a los labios.

"Avisa a Alec que nos fuimos. No le veo por ningún lado"

"No te preocupes, vete tranquilo. Pero si pasase algo… lo que sea, avísanos"

"Seguro"

* * *

Alec daba vueltas sin sentido alguno por la fiesta. Había dejado a Magnus hablando con unos vampiros y se había excusado para buscar a su hermana. Desde que llegó a la fiesta Magnus le había secuestrado en su cuarto y no había visto a nadie. Y se tendría que disculpar de verdad con Jace, le había dejado solo y sabía que eso le iba a costar caro. Las burlas por lo que Jace supondría que había estado haciendo con Magnus durante… bueno, ni sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado encerrados en el cuarto.

Mientras pensaba en la vergüenza que pasaría, vio a su hermana Isabelle con Simón junto a la barra. Jordan y Maia estaban junto a ellos… pero no parecían prestarles mucha atención. Se acercó esquivando a la gente y cogió uno de los cócteles de una bandeja.

"Hola"

"Vaya… ¿por fin Magnus te dejó escapar?" – le preguntó su hermana con un deje en su tono que le puso nervioso.

"No sabía que venías, Simón" – le dijo evitando a toda darle coba a su hermana respecto a Magnus.

"Izzy me llamó esta mañana. Ha sido una buena idea por parte de Magnus"

"La mejor" – siguió ella.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde está?" – le preguntó el vampiro.

"Hablando con sus invitados, supongo" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"No, mira. Viene por ahí" – le dijo Simón señalando detrás de él.

Alec se dio la vuelta y vio cómo Magnus se acercaba a ellos, esquivando a la gente con elegancia y moviendo su cuerpo al compás de la música. _Por el Ángel, es tan… sexy_, pensó Alec poniéndose rojo al instante, avergonzándose de sus propios pensamientos.

Magnus llegó donde estaban ellos, dejó su copa vacía sobre la barra y cogió otra para darle un sorbo.

"Bienvenidos chicos. Me alegro que hayan venido" – les dijo a Simón, Jordan y Maia.

"Una fiesta genial, Magnus" – le dijo Simón.

"Lo sé. Pero ten cuidado… procura no volver a convertirte en una rata Simón" – le dijo sonriendo.

"Tranquilo… lección aprendida. Créeme" – le contestó Simón levantando las manos para mostrar que no estaba bebiendo nada.

"Oye, ¿alguno ha visto a Clary?" – preguntó Isabelle.

"Jace la ha llevado a casa" – dijo el brujo.

"¡¿Qué!? – gritó Alec al compás de su hermana.

"Tranquilos. Ella se encontraba mal por la bebida y Jace se la ha llevado. Solo eso"

"¿Pero por qué has dejado que la lleve él? Después de lo de esta mañana Magnus…" – decía Isabelle.

"Un momento" – intervino Simón – "¿qué ha sucedido esta mañana?"

"Nada importante" - le dijo ella.

"Si no fuese importante no estaríais tan preocupados"

"Escuchad. Dejad de decir tonterías. ¿No os dais cuenta que Jace está haciendo algo por Clary? ¿No queríais que estuviesen bien otra vez?" – preguntó Magnus.

"Si… pero no después de que ella ya había aceptado que estarían separados. Él no puede hacer con ella lo que quiera y cuando quiera. Es una persona, no un juguete" – dijo Isabelle claramente molesta.

"Bueno, sea como sea, Jace ha dado un importante paso y tenéis que dejar que lo haga a su manera. Además, Clary tampoco iba demasiado incómoda abrazada a él"

"Si en el fondo tienes razón, pero…" – intervino Alec.

"Pero nada Alec. Calladito estás más guapo" – le cortó Magnus para después darle un beso delante de todos.

La sorpresa le dejó paralizado. Por mucho que los demás supiesen que estaban juntos, ese tipo de muestras de afecto en público le seguían avergonzando un poco. Pero ese beso inesperado le dejó una sensación de cosquilleo en los labios, pidiendo por más. Miró a su hermana que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, pero no le dijo nada. Alec lo agradeció enormemente. Isabelle bajó de un salto del taburete en el que estaba sentada y cogió a Simón del brazo.

"¿Bailamos?" – le preguntó.

"Claro" – contestó con una sonrisa y ambos se perdieron entre el resto de cuerpos en movimiento.

Alec aún recuperaba su ritmo cardíaco normal cuando Magnus pasó su mano por la parte baja de su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas bajo la camiseta, y acercándose a su oído.

"Y tú, ¿bailas conmigo?" – le preguntó en un susurro.

"Yo no bailo Magnus" – le dijo nervioso.

"Vamos… será divertido"

"No le veo la diversión la verdad"

"¿No? ¿Mi cuerpo rozándose con el tuyo entre decenas de personas no te parece divertido?"

"Creo que divertido no es la palabra" – dijo automáticamente pensando que más que divertido sería excitante.

"¿Cuál entonces?" – preguntó el brujo, pero él se quedo callado. Le daba demasiada vergüenza – "Vamos, dime"

"Excitante" – contestó en un tono de voz apenas audible y con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que pensó que Magnus escucharía antes su retumbar que sus palabras.

"Vaya… pues ahora sí que tengo que bailar contigo. Tengo que comprobar qué es tan excitante para ti"


	10. Chapter 10 Perdón

**Capítulo 10: Perdón**

Ya se acercaban a la puerta del instituto. Podía ver por encima del hombro de Jace los jardines y las verjas que lo rodeaban. Iba sobre la espalda de Jace ya que lo pies la estaban matando y sabía que no podía llegar andando. Los tacones que Isabelle le había dejado eran preciosos, pero demasiado altos como para volver andando al instituto sin más. A mitad de camino Jace se había dado cuenta que no andaba muy bien y se la echó a los hombros, contra su voluntad, para continuar con ella encima.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del instituto la dejó en el suelo y la miró intensamente, de un modo que Clary notó cómo la atravesaba.

"Gracias" – le dijo mientras observaba sus reacciones.

"No es nada" – le contestó serio, aún mirándola con aquellos penetrantes ojos – "Vamos, entremos" – dijo dejándole espacio para que pasase delante de él.

Subió las escaleras sintiendo la presencia de Jace tras ella. Atravesaron el pasillo y llegaron al ascensor. Entró y se recostó sobre la pared del fondo levantando un pie cada vez para descansarlos del dolor. Tenía claro que nunca más dejaría que Isabelle la vistiese.

Jace entró después y pulsó para que el ascensor se pusiese en marcha. La tensión que se palpaba en aquel reducido espacio era inmensa. Clary deseaba arrojarse sobre él y abrazarle, pasar sus manos por su pelo y enredarlas en él, oler el aroma de su piel y saborear sus labios como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo. Se agarraba fuerte a la barra de la pared para contenerse. Le miraba con ansia y la esperanza de que sus deseos se hiciesen realidad, pero tenía miedo de lanzarse y que él volviese a rechazarla como ya había hecho antes. No podría soportarlo. Pero algo en la actitud de Jace esa noche le decía que algo había cambiado con él.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Jace salió rápidamente. Clary le siguió dejando dentro de aquel elevador todos sus anhelos. Vio cómo él giraba en el pasillo en dirección a la cocina, sin decirle nada. Así que ella, con uno de los mayores pesos que había sentido en su pecho, giró en dirección contraria para marcharse a su cuarto.

"¿A dónde vas?" – le dijo él a lo lejos.

"¿Cómo?" – preguntó ella confusa y volviéndose para mirarle.

"¿Qué a dónde vas?"

"A mi cuarto" – contestó lo obvio. ¿A dónde más podría ir después de una fiesta en la que se había pasado con la bebida y donde había llevado unos tacones que la estaban matando?

"De eso nada. Tienes que comer algo" – le reprendió.

"Mejor mañana. Estoy cansada Jace"

"Si no tomas algo ahora, mañana te vas a sentir fatal. No creo que quieras tener resaca"

"Bueno" – no había pensado en eso – "Pero creo que ya me encuentro bien"

"Nunca está de más"

"Jace… necesito ir a quitarme estos zapatos… no puedo más" – le dijo ella suplicante. Pudo ver de lejos cómo él esbozaba una sonrisa.

"Está bien. Ve a cambiarte y ahora te llevo algo a tu cuarto para que comas"

"Claro" – contestó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Jace la estaba cuidando como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Como si Sebastian nunca se lo hubiese llevado y ella y él siguiesen juntos y felices… como siempre.

* * *

No estaba cansado. Bailaba y bailaba y no estaba cansado. Ser un vampiro tenía sus ventajas para tener como novia a Isabelle… porque ella no se cansaba. Le había arrastrado a la pista unas veinte veces en toda la noche y aún se sentía como si acabase de llegar a la fiesta. Era increíble. Se dio cuenta que la fiesta se había vaciado un poco y es que el amanecer ya empezaba a colarse por las ventanas del apartamento.

"Izzy" – le susurró al oído mientras bailaba abrazado a ella – "Creo que deberíamos irnos"

"¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?" – le preguntó extrañada.

"Bueno, no es precisamente pronto. Ya está amaneciendo"

"¿En serio?" – miró hacia una de las ventanas para verlo – "Por el Ángel… se me ha pasado el tiempo volando"

"Ya veo"

"Bueno… pues si quieres nos vamos. Voy a buscar a Alec y podremos irnos"

"¿Alec? ¿No preferirá quedarse con Magnus?" – le preguntó Simón pensando que era lo más lógico.

"No lo creo. Se morirá de ganas de quedarse… pero nunca lo haría estando nosotros aquí"

"Pues entonces vayámonos sin decirle nada" – sugirió.

"No puedo hacer eso Simón. Se tiraría de los pelos si pensase que he desaparecido. Se supone que todos en el instituto estamos a su cargo"

"Bueno… pues entonces dile a Magnus"

"Estará con él Simón. Esa idea no es válida"

"Pues vente a dormir conmigo" – le dijo automáticamente.

"¿Cómo?" – le preguntó Isabelle con cara de sorpresa.

"Vaya… lo, lo siento. Es que sólo pensé que… bueno, si te venías conmigo Alec ya no tendría que preocuparse por si estás a salvo. Sabe que conmigo lo estás" – dijo algo tímido. No quería haber dicho aquello en verdad, pero su boca actuó antes que su cerebro le diese permiso. Algo que le solía pasar. Pero al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Isabelle y cómo pasaba sus manos por su cuello para enredarlas en su pelo, se relajó.

"Pensaba que nunca me lo pedirías" – le contestó ella para después darle un ligero beso en los labios.

* * *

"Por cierto, ¿dónde metiste a Presidente Miau?" – le preguntó Alec.

"Estaba en mi cuarto. ¿No lo vistes antes?"

"No, la verdad es que no" – le dijo bajando el rostro avergonzado.

"Hey, Alec" – le llamó sujetándole por la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos – "Habíamos quedado que dejarías la vergüenza a un lado ¿no?"

"Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar"

"No tienes que pedir perdón cariño" – seguía el brujo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar – "Me encantas cuando te pones todo colorado"

"Deja de decir idioteces Magnus"

"Chicos" – les interrumpió Isabelle, quien se encontraba detrás de Magnus, por lo que tuvo que girarse para verla y que Alec la viese también.

"Hola Isabelle" – le dijo el brujo.

"Hola. Alec, venía a avisarte que me marcho"

"Bien. Pues enseguida nos vamos"

"No, no me has entendido. Me marcho… con Simón"

"¿Con Simón? ¿Te acompaña al instituto?"

"Ay Alec…" – dejó caer Magnus sabiendo que Alec no estaba pillando en absoluto a su hermana. A veces era tan inocente.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó él molesto.

"Me voy a casa de Simón" – le dijo ella enfatizando las palabras "a casa".

"Ni hablar Izzy. Tienes que ir al instituto"

"Alec… no me puedes decir qué tengo que hacer a cada momento"

"Claro que sí. Soy tu hermano mayor y estás a mi cargo. No te vas a ir con el vampiro y punto" – le contestó enfadado.

"¿Por qué es un subterráneo, Alec?" – le preguntó Magnus esperando una respuesta distinta a la de aquella vez en la cocina del instituto.

"No Magnus… no porque sea un subterráneo" – le replicó más molesto aún – "Si no porque ella es mi hermana"

"Pues creo que deberías replanteártelo cariño"

"Alec… sabes que allí voy a estar más que segura… si es eso lo que te preocupa" – le aseguró Isabelle.

"Vamos Alec… no seas aguafiestas" – le pedía Magnus. Sabía que por ayudar a Isabelle después se tendría que tragar un buen enfado por parte de Alec, pero valía la pena si después podían tener una buena reconciliación.

"¿Por qué tenéis que poneros todos en mi contra?" – preguntaba el chico.

"No es ponernos en tu contra… simplemente es vivir de distinta manera a ti"

"Por el Ángel Izzy… me lo pones tan difícil" – le decía Alec pasándose las manos por el pelo – "Está bien… márchate antes de que me arrepienta"

"Iba a hacerlo de todos modos" – le contestó ella levantando los hombros.

"Isabelle…" – intervino Magnus – "Vete ya antes de que la cagues"

"Hasta mañana chicos" – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y se marchó perdiéndose entre la gente que quedaba en la fiesta.

"Tú y yo vamos a tener que hablar seriamente" – le dijo Alec haciendo que se volviese a mirarle.

"Bueno… parece que vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hacerlo" – le dice en tono juguetón y acercándose a él hasta quedar a milímetros de su cara.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Te hace gracia?"

"Lo que digo es que ya no tienes que irte al instituto… y puedes quedarte aquí conmigo"

"¿Qué? No. Tengo que volver. A saber si Jace y Clary no se han matado ya el uno al otro"

"Pues si ya lo han hecho… no tienes nada que hacer allí" – siguió el brujo, poniendo sus labios rápidamente sobre los de Alec para evitar que pudiese contestarle. Le convencería fuese como fuese para que se quedase con él.

* * *

Preparaba un sándwich mientras se calentaba una taza con agua en el microondas. No sabía exactamente qué es lo que preferiría Clary, pero creyó que unas lonchas de pavo era lo que mejor le vendría a su estómago en esta situación. El microondas pitó y sacó la taza humeante. La dejó sobre la encimera y abrió uno de los muebles donde Hodge guardaba las hierbas para sus mejunjes curativos e infusiones. Cogió una bolsita y la introdujo en el agua caliente. Lo colocó todo sobre una bandeja y la cogió para llevársela a Clary a su cuarto.

No sabía bien por qué estaba actuando así. _¡Qué diablos, claro que lo sé!_, pensó. Necesitaba cuidarla, necesitaba protegerla. Ella era toda su vida y la amaba más de lo imaginó que podría llegar a amar a nadie jamás. Y el estar intentando separarla de él le había estado haciendo demasiado daño. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero esta noche, cuando los chicos lobos bailaban alrededor de Clary, de los celos que sintió creyó que le explotaría el pecho.

Era complicado, después de todo lo que le había dicho y le había hecho, pretender que para Clary fuese como si no hubiese pasado nada. Y lo entendía.

Llegó frente a la puerta y llamó.

"Pasa" – escuchó la voz de Clary desde dentro.

Estaba nervioso. La bandeja le temblaba en las manos. Abrió la puerta y vio a Clary sentada en un butacón de terciopelo burdeos junto a su cama y con las piernas subidas en él. Se acercó a ella intentando que no se notase lo nervioso que estaba, pero la tarea se le hizo difícil al ver lo que llevaba puesto. Sus pijamas normalmente eran pantalones anchos hasta los pies y una camiseta holgada de algún grupo de música. Pero hoy su camiseta blanca de tirante marcaba su figura a la perfección, como el vestido que había llevado por la noche. _"Uhh… el vestido dorado"_, pensó recordando lo sexy que estaba con él. Después fijó la vista en sus piernas desnudas. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos por el muslo de un verde que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Toda esa piel expuesta le había acelerado el corazón y la bandeja tembló de nuevo en sus manos. Dándose cuenta, se acercó a la mesilla de noche y dejó la bandeja sobre ella, quitando la mirada de Clary por primera vez desde que entró en el cuarto. Esperaba que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de ese detalle.

"¿Qué me has traído?" – le preguntó ella.

"Un sándwich de pavo y una infusión" – le contestó él incorporándose y mirándola de nuevo; esta vez a los ojos.

"¿Una infusión?" – preguntó con un poco de asco.

"Te sentará bien. Mañana te levantarás sin problemas"

"No sé si me gustará"

"No pienso marcharme hasta que te lo bebas y te lo comas todo" – dijo automáticamente, sin pensar en verdad en lo que acababa de decir.

"Está bien"- contestó ella, para su sorpresa.

Se sentó al borde de la cama frente a ella y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana. El día ya despuntaba, pero no se sentía cansado para nada. Estaba tan emocionado por todo lo que estaba pasando que ni se le pasaba por la mente dormir.

Miraba de vez en cuando a Clary para comprobar que estaba comiendo. Le hacía gracia ver la cara que ponía cuando daba un sorbo a la infusión. Entonces le miró y se quedó congelado. Le había pillado.

"Bueno… no sabe tan mal" – le dijo ella sonriendo.

"Me alegro que te guste"

"Bueno… tampoco he dicho eso" – continuó bebiendo.

"¿Sigues mareada?" – le preguntó él preocupado porque no se encontrase mejor aún.

"No. Me siento mejor. El aire de la calle me vino muy bien"

"Eso imaginaba" – dijo aliviado.

"Jace" – le llamó ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos con una expresión de total incertidumbre – "¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A lo de esta noche… a todo. ¿Por qué?"

"Es lo que hubiese hecho cualquiera Clary"

"No Jace. La persona que pretende que me aleje y me olvide de que alguna vez existió no lo hace"

Ahí ella tenía un buen punto. Si en verdad Jace hubiese querido alejarla tanto como decía, la hubiese dejado en una de las habitaciones del apartamento de Magnus y él hubiese vuelto solo al instituto. No hubiese cargado con ella a hombros ni le hubiese preparado una infusión para que al día siguiente se sintiese mejor. Estaba totalmente al descubierto con ella y ya no podía mentirle más.

"Bueno… quizás con eso estaba equivocado" – logró decir sin que le temblase la voz.

"¿E… equivocado?" – preguntó ella sorprendida.

"Ahora sé que nunca debí hacer lo que te hice. Lo siento"

"No lo entiendo Jace. Ayer tu…" – intentaba decir ella, pero parecía que las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta. Sus ojos vidriosos llamaban la atención de Jace, quien quería correr a su lado para limpiarle la primera lágrima que le cayese – "¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar así de opinión?"

"Tú"

"¿Yo?" – le preguntó sorprendida – "Pues no veo cómo. Siempre he sido la misma, aún cuando me pedías que me alejase de ti".

"Lo sé. Por eso tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Aquí el único imbécil soy yo"

"Pues sí… has sido un verdadero imbécil" – le contestó ella.

Jace levantó la mirada y vio cómo ella le miraba a los ojos, intentando averiguar en qué pensaba él.

"No puedo pedirte que me perdones porque sé que lo que he hecho es demasiado… y tampoco puedo pedirte que estemos juntos de nuevo como si nada hubiese pasado" – le dijo sintiendo cómo cada palabra le retorcía el corazón – "Lo único que me atrevo a pedirte… es que seamos amigos… al menos"

Y no pudo aguantarle la mirada, era demasiado decirle aquello mirándola a sus profundos ojos verdes. Así que agachó su cabeza y miraba la punta de sus zapatos esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

Pero esa respuesta no llegaba. Clary tardaba demasiado en contestar. Levantó la vista de nuevo y la vio de pie, parada frente a él y mirándole con un intenso brillo en los ojos. Jace estaba asustado de la respuesta que ella le pudiese dar y la expresión indescifrable de su cara no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Entonces ella avanzó y levantó la mano. Acarició el rostro de Jace y su cara se transformó en ternura mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Le latía el corazón a mil por hora con sólo el tacto de su mano contra su piel. Era electrizante. Único.

"Clary…" – dijo en un suspiro… queriendo decirle mil cosas más, pero las palabras se le atragantaban al ver a aquel ángel parado frente a él. Su ángel.

"No Jace… no digas nada más por favor" – y más lágrimas caían por su rostro.

En un impulso Jace se puso de pie y se quedó frente a ella, mirándole a los ojos como si el resto del mundo hubiese desaparecido a su alrededor. Ella tenía ese efecto en él. Le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares y acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

Pudo sentir cómo Clary se agarraba a su camisa, cerrando los puños con fuerza. Y mientras él seguía perdido en sus ojos, ella tiró de él con fuerza y pegó su cuerpos sorprendiendo a Jace. En verdad no esperaba esta reacción por parte de Clary. Que le pegase, le gritase o algo parecido hubiese sido lo más normal.

Estaba tan anonadado que no hizo ni un solo movimiento. Se quedó allí parado mirándola con lo que él creía que ella interpretaría como cara de bobo y dejó que ella le abrazase.

"_¡Reacciona, por el Ángel!"_, se dijo para sí. Pero no podía. Sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos le paralizaba.

Entonces Clary alzó su rostro y llevando sus manos a su cuello le atrajo hacia ella y le besó. Fue un beso lento, pero duro a la vez. Estaba cargado de todas las palabras que querían decirse pero que no sabían cómo. Jace sabía que esta era la mejor manera en la que él podía expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella, así que pasó sus manos por la cintura de Clary y la abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndola para que no se le pudiese escapar. Aún no se creía que ella le hubiese perdonado así como así y se le hubiese lanzado a sus brazos sin tan sólo gritarle una vez. ¿Tan bien entendía por lo que él había hecho todo aquello que no le reprochaba nada? Jace no estaba tan seguro de ello… pero aún así, no podía dejar a Clary marchar de nuevo por su culpa. Esta vez no se lo perdonaría.

Se separaron para tomar aire y los ojos de ambos conectaron al instante. Clary no dejaba de acariciarle el rostro con cierto asombro en sus ojos. Jace paseaba sus manos por la espalda de ella mientras se deleitaba con el momento.

"Vuelves a ser tú" – le dijo Clary sacándole de sus pensamientos.

"Clary…" – no podía decir más.

"Tenía tantas ganas de besarte" – le dijo ella.

"Yo moría por besarte" – contestó.

"No tanto como yo… seguro"

"¿Y por qué estás tan segura?"

"Mi número de copas consumidas es superior al tuyo… y se dice que se toma para olvidar, ¿no?"

"¿Estabas bebiendo para olvidarme?" – preguntó sorprendido.

"No para olvidarte… eso no podría hacerlo nunca. Más bien para ignorar las ganas que tenía de saltar sobre ti y liarme a puños con tu cara" – le dijo divertida.

"¿Querías pegarme?"

"Si. Con todas mis fuerzas. Pero después… me arrepentiría y te comería a besos. Estoy segura"

"Bueno… eso suena mejor" – le contestó ahogando una carcajada – "Pero, ¿se puede saber por qué querías pegarme?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio?

"Tienes razón. Una pregunta estúpida"

"Muy estúpida" – le aseguró ella – "Pero, ¿sabes lo único que me ha divertido de todo esto?"

"Ah, ¿pero hay una parte divertida?" – preguntó Jace escéptico.

"Por supuesto. Tus celos"

"Yo no estaba celoso"

"Claro que lo estabas. Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuándo quieres lanzar a alguien por los aires"

"Bueno… quizás un poco. Pero si algo de esto sale de este cuarto… no va a ser agradable para ti"

"Jace" – dijo mientras reía – "No me das ningún miedo"

"Pues debería" – le dijo para después acercarla de nuevo a sus labios y besarla con ansia. Deseaba tanto sus labios, su cuerpo… a ella.

* * *

Subía las escaleras hacia el apartamento de Simón y Jordan. Maia también les acompañaba. Ella y Jordan habían pasado toda la noche apartados del resto, regalándose susurros al oído y acariciándose por todos los rincones. Más de dos subterráneos les sugirieron que se buscasen un cuarto, pero ellos estaban a lo suyo. Acababan de reconciliarse hace poco y su relación estaba comenzando de nuevo, por lo que estaban de un empalagoso insoportable.

Entraron en casa y lo primero que hizo Isabelle fue lanzarse al sofá y quitarse las botas dejando sus piernas sobre los cojines, estirándolas.

"Por el Ángel… que a gusto" – dijo ella sintiendo cómo le hormigueaban los pies.

"Normal." – dijo Simón – "Es que no entiendo por qué te pones esos tacones tan altos"

"¿Acaso no te gusta que lleve tacones? Una mujer siempre va mejor en tacones"

"Tú vas bien de cualquier forma"

"Vaya, ¿eso es un cumplido?"

"Un alago más bien" – le contesto el vampiro sonriente.

"Chicos" – les llamó Jordan – "Nosotros vamos a dormir. Estamos cansados"

"Claro. Descasad" – les contestó Simón.

"O no…" – dijo Isabelle con picardía. Suponía que, lo más seguro, es que Jordan y Maia no fuesen a dormir. Después de la noche de cariñitos y arrumacos, seguramente lo que menos querían era dormir.

"¡Izzy!" – se sobresaltó Simón.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?" – preguntó sin poder dejar de reír. Le encantaba cómo podía sacar a Simón de sus casillas sin proponérselo.

"Anda… hasta mañana chicos" – dijo Jordan entre risas y se metió al cuarto con Maia.

"Eres increíble" – le decía Simón mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá y ponía las piernas de ella sobre las suyas.

"¿Increíble? Lo sé. Me lo dicen mucho"

"Vaya… eres modesta ¿eh?"

"No sé qué es eso" – le contestó aún sonriendo.

"¿Sabes? Hoy lo he pasado genial contigo" – le dijo Simón mientras masajeaba sus pies.

"No podía ser de otra manera. Soy muy divertida, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé. Pero me refería a que… bueno, siempre solía salir con Clary a las fiestas y eso… y hoy ni siquiera la he visto. Pero no me ha importado. Estaba contigo y eso es lo que me importaba… porque estaba a gusto"

"Bueno, me alegro que lo hayas pasado bien entonces" – le decía ella sintiendo algo revolotear por su estómago. ¿Tendría hambre?

"Ha sido diferente. Pero bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ahora soy un vampiro y salgo con una cazadora de sombras… lógico que haya sido diferente"

"Simón" – le dijo ella mientras se tomaba el atrevimiento de ponerse a horcajadas sobre Simón para que su rostro quedase justo frete al suyo. Pasó sus manos por su cuello y le miró a los ojos – "A partir de ahora todo va a ser diferente… así que ve acostumbrándote"

Besó sus labios con dulzura y enredaba sus manos en su pelo, pegando su cuerpo más al de él. Simón pasaba sus manos por su espalda, despacio, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero Isabelle se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso, no se atrevía a tocar más allá de su espalda. Así que ella llevó sus manos hasta las de él y las empezó a manejar como si de un muñeco se tratase.

Hizo que Simón le acariciase sus piernas desnudas y que fuese subiendo poco a poco, hasta el borde de su vestido. Entonces él se tensó y abrió los ojos sobresaltando a Isabelle.

"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó ella.

"Izzy… yo…" – veía que le costaba expresarse. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

"Simón, no te preocupes. Ya te dije que no haremos nada que los dos no queramos" – le dijo para tranquilizarle.

"Izzy… es que quiero. Pero… necesito que me ayudes" – le dijo nervioso.

"Claro… no te preocupes" – le dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para que él la siguiese. No podía creerlo, pero ella también estaba nerviosa. Ya había estado con chicos, pero Simón era distinto. No porque fuese un vampiro, si no porque sentía algo por él de verdad, algo intenso que hacía que le temblasen las piernas y se le acelerase el corazón cada vez que le susurraba al oído o le cogía de la mano.

Simón se puso de pie y cogió su mano. Ambos caminaron hacia su cuarto y entraron cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Isabelle se volvió para quedar frente a él, sin soltarle la mano aún.

"Ven… te voy a mostrar todo lo que siento por ti"


	11. Chapter 11 Cama para dos

**Capítulo 11: Cama para dos**

Estaba tumbada en su cama abrazada al cuerpo de Jace. Entrelazaba sus piernas con las de él y acariciaba su pecho por encima de su camiseta. Mientras, Jace enredaba sus dedos entre su pelo y de vez en cuando dejaba un suave beso en su frente. Clary sentía que su corazón latía más rápido de lo que ella creía que podía soportar, pero estaba feliz. Jace había vuelto a ser su Jace, se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí para él y que juntos estaban mil veces mejor que separados.

Pero por mucho que quisiese estar así con él toda la vida, no podía evitar sentir que Jace había estado jugando con ella. Quizás no a propósito, porque él creía que lo que estaba haciendo era por su bien, pero ella no dejaba de notar una pequeña punzada en su pecho que le impedía estar todo lo bien que quería con él.

No se había dado cuenta que había tensado todo su cuerpo hasta que Jace llamó su atención.

"Hey, ¿Sucede algo?" – le preguntó.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ella un poco aturdida.

"Que si estás bien"

"Si… mejor que nunca" – le contestó acercándose más a él, abrazándole más fuerte.

"No Clary… algo no va bien, ¿verdad?" – le dijo él poniendo un dedo en su barbilla para levantar su rostro y que le mirase a los ojos.

Clary, al ver su rostro preocupado sintió de nuevo esa punzada de dolor en su pecho. Pero se perdió sin remedio en sus dorados ojos y supo que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en estos días no era nada en comparación a lo que sentía por aquel cazador de sombras. Le amaba más de lo que pudo imaginar que amaría a alguien en su vida. Lo amaba tanto que hasta le dolía.

"No, todo está bien. Es sólo que…" – se quedó callada unos segundos, no sabía bien qué decirle.

"Clary, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea" – le decía Jace mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad, tranquilizándola.

"Jace… es que después de todo lo que ha pasado…siento que…" – Clary no sabía bien cómo explicarse sin que Jace entendiese algo que ella no quería decir.

"Está bien Clary. No tienes que decir nada, sé a qué te refieres"

"No lo creo"

"No confías en mí… y lo entiendo"

"No Jace, claro que confío en ti. Es sólo que… te quiero demasiado" – dijo casi sin pensar.

"¿Cómo?" – preguntó Jace con sorpresa en su rostro. Le brillaban los ojos.

"Que te quiero… y como te quiero me resulta más difícil perdonarte" – le dijo por fin temiendo su reacción.

"Vale" – le dijo él con cierta admiración en su gesto – "Lo entiendo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si Clary. Sé que lo he hecho todo mal, por eso no te pido que me perdones. Sé que es difícil"

"Gracias. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo Jace"

"Todo el que necesites" – le dijo dándole después un beso en la frente – "Pero sólo me falta por entender una cosa"

"Qué" – preguntó curiosa mientras le miraba a los ojos y veía cómo reprimía una sonrisa.

"Si necesitas tiempo, ¿por qué me dejas estar aquí contigo abrazándote?"

"Ya te lo he dicho… porque te quiero"

Jace dibujó en su cara una sonrisa que hizo que a Clary le diese un vuelco al corazón. Se acercó más a él y puso un beso en sus labios, provocando que su pulso se acelerase descontrolado.

* * *

Las manos de Isabelle recorrían todo su cuerpo. Sentía su cálido toque como si le pasase una antorcha encendida por su piel en lugar de sus dedos. En lugar de sus labios.

Estaba tumbado sobre su cama, tan sólo con la ropa interior y agarrándose fuerte a las sábanas. Estaba tan nervioso que si su corazón aún latiese, sabía que Isabelle lo podría oír. Ella iba dejando un reguero de besos por todo su cuerpo mientras se quitaba la ropa, poco a poco. Cuando estuvo tan sólo en bragas y sujetador, se incorporó sobre Simón y éste pudo verla a la perfección a pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto. Y era preciosa.

Se atrevió a soltar las sábanas y llevó sus temblorosas manos hasta la cintura de ella, sintiendo su piel arder bajo sus heladas manos. Pensó que quizás a ella le incomodaría el contraste con su piel, pero si así era, no parecía importarle.

Isabelle bajó y se colocó sobre su cuerpo, acercando sus labios a los de él. Le besó despacio, saboreando cada rincón de la boca de Simón y jugando con su lengua. Simón sentía que iba a explotar de los nervios.

"Simón… tranquilízate" – le susurró al oído mientras mordisqueaba su oreja.

La corriente de placer que sintió el vampiro recorrer su cuerpo le impulsó a coger a Isabelle por las caderas y dejarla boca arriba entre el colchón y su cuerpo. La cara de sorpresa de ella le decía a Simón que ella no esperaba que llegase a tomar ningún tipo de iniciativa, lo que le animó a seguir por ese camino.

Comenzó acariciándola con cuidado, paseando sus labios por su piel. Sentía el corazón de Isabelle latir con tanta fuerza que se le empezaban a nublar los sentidos. Cuando siguió besándola por el cuello, lamiendo su oreja, mordisqueando allí por donde pasaba, sintió algo que no le parecía una buena señal. Quería poseer a Isabelle, pero no de la manera que ella esperaba. Sentir su pulso hacía que desease su sangre. Sus colmillos salieron sin previo avisto y eso le asustó.

Paró de golpe y se incorporó saliendo de la cama, dejando a Isabelle totalmente descolocada y confusa.

"Simón, ¿qué pasa?"

"Lo siento Izzy… no puedo" – decía con dificultad.

"¿Por qué? ¿Algo no va bien?" – decía ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia él.

"No Isabelle, no te acerques"

"¿Por qué?"

"No quiero hacerte daño" – le dijo mirándola a os ojos. En ese momento ella vio sus colmillos y su gesto cambió. Simón sabía que estaba asustada.

"Simón" – le dijo ella acercándose de nuevo – "Sé que no me vas a hacer daño"

"Eso no lo sabes… deseaba morderte, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé… y es normal. Eres un vampiro y estás excitado. Es lo más lógico"

"¿Lógico? ¿Acaso no te importa?" – preguntaba muy confundido.

"En absoluto Simón. Sé lo que eres y lo que eso conlleva. Puede que me asuste, pero no te tengo miedo"

"Deberías tenerlo" – dijo agachando la cabeza.

"¿Por qué… porque quieras un poco de mi sangre? Me siento incluso alagada" – le dijo ella mientras sujetaba su rostro entre las manos y le miraba a los ojos.

"¿Alagada?"

"Claro. Si un vampiro quiere la sangre de con quien tiene sexo, eso crea un vínculo especial entre ellos. Y tú lo has deseado de mí incluso antes de llegar a tener sexo de verdad. Por eso me siento alagada"

"¿En serio? No puedo creer que sepas más de mí que yo mismo"

"Simón… ¿hace cuanto eres un vampiro? Nada, en comparación a toda una vida siendo cazadora de sombras"

"Tienes razón. Lo siento"

"No te disculpes y ven" – le pidió cogiéndole de la mano y llevándole de nuevo a la cama. Le tumbó y ella hizo lo mismo quedando junto a él – "Podemos dejar esto para otro momento si quieres"

"Gracias. Pero sería estúpido. Siempre me va a suceder esto y no puedo estar huyendo constantemente"

"¿Seguro?"

"Seguro"

Entonces Isabelle se atrevió a acercarse de nuevo a él. Simón notó que lo hacía sin miedo, sin preocuparse que él pudiese hacer algo que la lastimase. Le besó y Simón sintió de nuevo esas ansias por poseer su cuerpo, su sangre. Pero se resistió. Dejó que Isabelle siguiese con lo que estaba haciendo intentando relajarse y no preocuparse por perder el control.

Isabelle se puso a horcajadas sobre él y se incorporó ofreciéndole una hermosa vista de su cuerpo enmarcado en su increíble melena negra. Vio cómo llevaba sus manos a su espalda y se desabrochaba el sujetador. Dejó caer sus tirantes por sus brazos y Simón tragó saliva para no volverse loco por lo que estaba viendo. Su primera vez iba a ser con la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en su vida y eso le excitaba sobremanera.

Cuando Isabelle se deshizo de su sujetador, bajó para besarle y después seguir paseando sus labios por el cuerpo de Simón. Le quitó los calzoncillos despacio y los tiró al suelo. Simón supo entonces que ya no había marcha atrás y que la noche iba a ser una de las más largas de su vida.

* * *

Serían alrededor de las doce del mediodía, pero Magnus no se atrevía a despertar a Alec. Le encantaba verde dormir en su cama, abrazado a él. Pensó que quizás sería su momento favorito en la vida.

La noche anterior había podido convencerlo para que se quedase con él después de la fiesta, aunque supo que Alec lo hacía a regañadientes porque estaba molesto con él por haber ayudado a Isabelle ara que se fuese con Simón. Pero no le importaba, la reconciliación después de su pequeña pelea había sido de las mejores, ya que después no tenía prisa por marcharse corriendo al Instituto para que no le pillasen y habían tenido más tiempo del que acostumbraban para estar juntos de verdad.

Vio cómo Alec empezaba a removerse bajo las sábanas y se atrevió a acercarse para abrazarle por la espalda.

"Alec" – le susurraba al oído – "Mi niño… es hora de levantarse"

"Hummm" – se quejaba Alec – "Un poco más"

"Venga Alec… es muy tarde"

Alec giró sobre el brazo de Magnus y se quedó de lado mirándole a los ojos. Magnus se paralizaba cada vez que miraba el azul de los del chico. Le atrapaban.

"Hola dormilón" – le dijo dejando un beso en sus labios.

"Hola"

"¿Has dormido bien?"

"Contigo siempre duermo bien" – le dijo sacándole una sonrisa al brujo.

"Me alegra oír eso, porque planeo en un fututo no muy lejano dormir cada noche a tu lado"

"Eso suena bien" – le dijo Alec mientras se pegaba más a él y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

Pero ese beso se convirtió en algo desesperado, un beso hambriento y de ganas del uno por el otro. Alec empezó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo desnudo del brujo hasta que llegó a su trasero, donde dio un ligero apretón. Magnus se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír contra sus labios.

"Alec… cariño" – decía aún besándole – "Tengo cosas que hacer y tú tienes que volver al Instituto a recoger los cadáveres de Jace y Clary"

"Eso puede esperar" – le dijo para después apartar sus labios y mirar al brujo a los ojos con total seriedad – "Pero lo que tú y yo queremos ahora, no"

Magnus se excitó con tan sólo oírle decir aquellas palabras. Alec le estaba diciendo abiertamente, sin avergonzarse ni ponerse todo colorado, que quería sexo. Que no le importaba lo demás, sólo el momento que vivía con él. Eso le hizo sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo por tener lo que verdaderamente quería y que ese amor fuese correspondido.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa para que Alec no se sintiese cohibido, se lanzó a sus labios desesperado, aprisionándolo entre las sábanas y su cuerpo y comenzando un posesivo recorrido por todo su cuerpo con sus manos. Se apartó tan sólo un segundo para volver a ver aquellos ojos que tanto le fascinaban.

"Te amo" – le dijo.

"Yo también te amo"

* * *

Acariciaba su rostro mientras ella seguía durmiendo junto a él. Le parecía increíble haber podido dormir abrazado a Clary otra vez, como si nada hubiese pasado y él no hubiese sido el mayor idiota sobre la faz de la tierra. Llevaba observándola dormir casi una hora. El piar de un pájaro le había despertado y al verla a ella junto a él en la cama le embriagó la felicidad y ya no pudo volver a dormir.

Con una de las caricias ella se removió y Jace aparto la mano y dejó de tocarla. Entonces vio cómo Clary sonreía.

"No tienes por qué parar" – le dijo ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Estabas despierta?"

"Hace solo un ratito" – contestó abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole – "Sé que me mirabas embobado"

"Te miraba… pero no embobado. Sólo pensaba"

"¿Qué pensabas?"

"Que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo" – le dijo sonriendo y acercándola más a él.

"Pues el día que te perdone del todo serás el más feliz del universo"

"Vaya, te has despertado graciosa esta mañana"

"Sip… eso me pasa por dormir en la misma cama que un payaso" – le dijo ella intentando zafarse de los brazos de Jace con una sonrisa en los labios. Jace supo que estaba intentando jugar con él; provocarlo.

"¿Acabas de llamarme payaso?"

"Ahá"

"Mala idea" – dijo agarrándola más fuerte contra su cuerpo – "Ven aquí, listilla"

Sus rostros estaban a milímetros el uno del otro. Sentía el aliento de ella contra sus labios, tentándole a probarlos. Se acercaba despacio, sin dejar de mirarlos, entreabiertos, haciendo una clara invitación a los suyos para que los tomara. Y así fue. No resistió más y selló su boca con un beso apasionado, un beso de los que necesitas apartarte después para respirar.

"Sabes que esto no es suficiente, ¿verdad?" – le dijo ella de repente, descolocando por completo a Jace.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que no te va a valer con besitos y caricias para que te perdone"

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres? Sabes que haré cualquier cosa por ti" – le dijo honestamente.

"¿Cualquier cosa?"

"Si… sabes que movería montañas por ti"

"Ah" – dijo ella con cara de sorpresa y cierto rubor en sus mejillas – "Pero bueno, no va a hacer falta algo tan grande como eso"

"¿Entonces qué?"

"No sé aún… tengo que pensar en algo que puedas hacer por mí que en verdad tú no quieras"

"Uh… me intrigas" – le dijo preocupado por lo que le pudiese llegar a pedir.

"Eso es lo que quiero" – contestó dándole un suave beso en los labios para después incorporarse y quedar sentada en la cama – "Bueno, creo que es hora de levantarse. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería una vaca"

"¿Una vaca? ¿No se te ocurre algo más apetecible como un bol de helado de chocolate o un plato gigante de espaguetis?"

"Es un dicho Jace…" – decía ella mientras caminaba fuera de la cama.

"¿A dónde vas tan rápido?"

"Voy a darme una ducha"

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" – le preguntó Jace sonriendo, aunque sabía la respuesta a la perfección.

"No, aún se ducharme sola. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Después nos vemos en la cocina"

"Claro" – contestó él levantándose de la cama de un salto para agarrarla por la cintura y arrimarla a él – "Pero no tardes mucho, ¿vale?"

"Vale"

Jace dejó un beso en los labios de Clary y se marchó de la habitación para ir a darse una ducha a su cuarto. Y se fue con el sentimiento de que estaba empezando a hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

Frío. Es lo único que sentía mientras estaba en la cama. Era como si estuviese durmiendo sobre una losa de mármol en mitad de la calle. Abría los ojos despacio, desperezándose, intentado acurrucarse más en la colcha que la cubría, pero era inútil ya que quién desprendía ese frío la abrazaba desde el otro lado de la cama. Se giró para mirar a Simón y éste la observaba sonriendo.

"Buenos días" – dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

"Hola preciosa. ¿Has dormido bien?"

"Muy bien. Aunque tengo un poco de frío"

"Vaya, lo siento" – dijo Simón apartando su cuerpo desnudo del de ella – "La próxima vez me pondré algo de ropa"

"No importa Simón" – le dijo acariciándole el frío pecho – "No me molesta el frío"

"No es cuestión de que te moleste. Te puedes resfriar"

"Bueno… rara vez cojo un catarro… así que no te preocupes" – le dijo acercándose de nuevo a él y besando sus labios. Sintió cómo Simón la abrazaba de nuevo, esta vez sin que le temblasen las manos – "¿Estás bien?" – le preguntó.

"Claro… ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno… me gustaría saber si te sientes bien después de lo de anoche… o bueno, de lo de hace un rato" – dijo recordando que habían llegado a casa ya siendo de día.

"Me siento estupendamente bien Izzy… mejor que nunca" – le contestó él sonriente.

"¿Ningún deseo de morderme?" – preguntó ella irónica.

"¿Ahora mismo? Sólo de besarte" – contestó él poniendo un beso en sus labios.

"No, en serio Simón. ¿Estás mejor con eso del deseo de sangre? Anoche noté cómo te resistías mientras… bueno, mientras lo hacíamos"

"Izzy… no quiero hacerte daño"

"No me hiciste daño Simón… a eso me refiero. No tienes que preocuparte, estoy más que bien. Estoy feliz"

"Pero tu… ¿tú estás de acuerdo?"

"¿De acuerdo con qué?"

"Pues que si… bueno, si llegase el día que pierda el control de verdad y yo te… te pidiese…"

"Simón… te quiero… y te daría lo que me pidieses"

"Izzy…" – le dijo en tono preocupado – "No se trata de que te pida un poco de azúcar o de sal" – intentó hacer una comparación – "Se trata de que te pediré tu sangre"

"Y te la daría Simón. Sé lo que eso significa y te la daría" – dijo sinceramente. Unirse a Simón de esa manera le parecía algo especial, sincero y a la vez tan abrumador que le impedía pensar más allá.

"Isabelle, ¿sabes que eres increíble?"

"Si… ya me lo has dicho más veces"

"Y te lo repetiré cada día" – le dijo con una gran sonrisa – "Por cierto, ¿no tienes hambre?"

"¡Mucha!"

"He pensado que podríamos ir a Taki's. Podemos llamar a los demás si quieres"

"Eso es una idea genial" – dijo poniéndose en pie y recogiendo su ropa del suelo – "Pero no puedo ir con esta ropa Simón"

"Espera, voy a buscarte algo en el armario. Clary se dejó aquí una mochila con ropa y quizás puedas usar algo"

"Vale. Mientas voy al baño. Llama también a Clary ¿vale?"

"Si"

* * *

"Vaya, aquí tampoco hay nadie" – decía Clary después de haberse recorrido el instituto en busca de Isabelle y Alec para ver si querían comer con ella y Jace. Pero no hubo suerte; ni en sus cuartos, ni en el salón, ni en la cocina… vaya, que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban.

Se fue a la cocina para hacer algo de comer. Cuando estaba parada frente al frigorífico, examinando lo que había dentro y pensando qué cocinar, Jace entró con el pelo húmedo y trayendo un rico olor a avena.

"Vaya, me ganaste" – le dijo sorprendido de que ella hubiese terminado antes de ducharse que él.

"Sip" – contestó ella sonriente – "¿Qué te apetece comer?"

"No sé, ¿qué hay por ahí?" – le preguntó acercándose a ella para mirar también dentro del frigorífico.

"No mucho, la verdad. Tenemos que hacer la compra un día de estos. Y por cierto" – llamó su atención girándose para mirarle – "¿Dónde están todos?"

"¿Izzy y Alec? No creo que estén aquí"

"¿Cómo que no?"

"Seguramente siguieron la fiesta en otra parte, cariño" – le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

"Oh… ya veo"

El teléfono de Clary empezó a sonar sobre la encimera de la cocina salvándola de decir alguna chorrada. Se deshizo de la acechante mirada de Jace y cogió el teléfono para ver quién llamaba. Simón.

"Dime Simón" – contestó ella con total naturalidad.

"_Hola Clary. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"_

"Bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"_Anoche te fuiste de la fiesta mareada…"_

"¿Estuviste en la fiesta? No te vi"

"_Lo sé. Estuve con Izzy todo el tiempo. La noche fue genial, la verdad"_

"Vaya, me alegro mucho por ti Simón"

"_Bueno… te llamaba para preguntarte si te apetece reunirte con nosotros en Taki's. Vamos a comer algo"_

"¿Pero está ella ahí contigo?" – le preguntó dirigiendo una mirada de total sorpresa hacia Jace. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"_Si. Ya te contaré. Bueno, ¿qué me dices?"_

"Espera, que le pregunto a Jace" – le dijo y se apartó el teléfono para hablar con Jace quien la miraba esperando – "Simón quiere que nos reunamos en Taki's con él e Izzy" – recalcó el nombre de Izzy – "¿Te apetece?"

"Claro, así no tenemos que pensar qué hacer de comer"

"Bien" – le dijo volviendo a ponerse al teléfono – "Simón, vamos para allá"

"_Perfecto. Pero... una cosa, ¿hablas con Jace? La última noticia que tenía era que ni os dirigíais la mirada"_

"Si Simón… ya te contaré también"

"_De acuerdo. Tenemos una conversación pendiente. Os esperamos en Taki's"_

"Vale. Salimos enseguida"

Colgó y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

"¿Nos vamos entonces?" – le preguntó Jace.

"Espera que tengo que ir a por la chaqueta" – le dijo pasando delante de él. Jace alargó el brazo y la sujetó por la cintura contra él sorprendiéndola.

"Para el camino" – le dijo dándole después un beso que casi la dejó sin aliento.

* * *

Su apartamento ya era el de siempre. Toda la decoración de la fiesta había desaparecido por arte de magia, literalmente, y las cosas volvían a estar en su sitio. Aún quedaban restos de purpurina por algún que otro rincón, pero eso era algo que no le importaba demasiado.

Terminaba de organizar las copas en el armario de la cocina cuando Alec salió del cuarto con el pelo mojado y llevando una sudadera roja que el brujo tenía guardada en el armario desde hace años. No era especialmente llamativa como el resto de sus ropas, por eso no la usaba. Sólo era… roja. Pero realmente le hacía gracia ver a su cazador vestido con otro color que no fuese el negro y que además, la prenda fuese suya.

"Vaya… definitivamente la fiesta se ha ido. Me podrías haber dicho que te ayudase"

"Alec, cariño…lo he hecho con magia"

"Oh… cierto"

"¿Sabes que estás guapísimo con mi sudadera?" – le preguntó intentando ponerle nervioso.

"¿De verdad que no tienes algo menos… colorido?"

"Sabes que no. Pero te queda genial Alec, quiero que te la quedes"

"Gracias, pero nunca saldrá de este apartamento"

"Como quieras" – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No le importaba que no quisiese salir con ella a la calle, sólo le importaba que la tuviese él y que cada vez que se la pusiese oliese el aroma de él y anhelase estar entre sus brazos.

Un pitido sacó a Magnus de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es mi móvil. Isabelle me ha mandado un mensaje"

"¿Está bien"? – preguntó preocupado porque le hubiese pasado algo a la chica al haberle permitido irse con Simón.

"Si. Me dice que nos reunamos con ellos en Taki's"

"¿Pero ha sucedido algo?"

"¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo? Es sólo para comer juntos"

"Oh… pues pásalo bien" – le contestó volviendo a la organización de sus copas.

"¿Es que no vienes conmigo?" – escuchó a Alec a su espalda.

"No, prefiero quedarme a descansar y a ordenar todo"

"Pero si ya está todo hecho. Vamos" – le decía Alec mientras el brujo sentía que le abrazaba la cintura por la espalda – "Ven conmigo a comer"

"No es ir contigo a comer… es ir con todos tus amigos nephilim"

"¿Y qué tiene de malo? También son tus amigos, ¿no?"

"No exactamente"

"Bueno, no me importa lo que digas. Quiero que vengas conmigo" – le decía mientras que su abrazo de deshacía para pasar a caricias por encima de la camisa sobre su abdomen.

"Alexander…" – le dijo Magnus con tono cansado, sabiendo perfectamente hacia dónde iba ese jueguito del cazador con sus manos.

"¿Si?" – le preguntó mientras desabrochaba un par de botones de su camisa y empezaba a rozar su piel con sus dedos. Magnus sabía que no podría resistir mucho tiempo a su toque e intentaba controlarse tensando su cuerpo.

"Estate quieto"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesto?"

"¿Se puede saber desde cuando te has vuelto tan cariñoso? No dejas de sorprenderme, Alec" – le contestó resistiendo el impulso de darse la vuelta, levantar al chico y colocarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina para hacerlo suyo allí mismo. Le estaba tentando y sabía que no aguantaría mucho más si no paraba de tocarle de aquella manera.

"Desde que intento que me acompañes a comer a Taki's… Magnus" – le dijo en tono juguetón. Alec no sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y que esto que estaba haciendo después lo iba a pagar, quisiese o no.

"Pues por este camino te estás equivocando cariño. ¿Sabes que no se puede excitar al Gran Brujo de Brooklin antes de salir a comer? Quizás no llegues ni a salir por la puerta" – le dijo agarrándose con fuerza a la encimera.

"Es que ese es el problema" – le dijo dejando de tocarle y abrochando de nuevo los botones de su camisa – "No quiero al Gran Brujo de Brooklin. Ahora sólo quiero a mi novio, Magnus Bane"

Alec se alejó de él y Magnus pensó que quizás en verdad se había molestado por no querer acompañarle. _¿Pero por qué no acompañarle?_, pensó para sí. Se trataba sólo de una comida con amigos… quizás hasta lo pasaría bien, pero prefería quedarse con él, solos, en el apartamento para poder hacer lo que quisiese con él. A Alec le daba vergüenza cualquier muestra de cariño que a Magnus se le escapase sin querer delante de la gente y, si se quedaban en el apartamento, no corría el riesgo de avergonzarle. Pero el haber escuchado de su boca la palabra novio le había emocionado de tal manera… sentía mariposas revolotear por su estómago y eso no es algo que le sucediese habitualmente.

Se dio la vuelta y vio cómo Alec cogía sus cosas para marcharse.

"Alec… espera"

"¿Para qué?" – le dijo sin mirarle. Entonces Magnus se acercó a él y esta vez fue él quien le rodeó con los brazos por la espalda, hablándole al oído.

"Está bien, vamos donde quieras"

"¿En serio?"

"Si cariño"

Alec giró sobre los brazos del brujo y le miró a los ojos con un gesto de agradecimiento en sus azules ojos.

"Pero te quiero aclarar una cosa" – le dijo Magnus totalmente serio.

"Dime"

"¿Sabes que después tendrás que terminar lo que has empezado, verdad?"

"No sé de qué me hablas" – le dijo Alec intentando evitar su mirada.

"Por supuesto que lo sabes" – Magnus se acercó a su oreja para hablarle en susurros – "No está bien excitar así ni al Gran Brujo de Brooklin… ni tampoco a Magnus Bane"

* * *

**Mil gracias a todos los que me leen y mil gracias a los que se molestan en dejar un review... en verdad son un aliento para quien escribe.**

**Así que este capi tan empalagoso se lo quiero dedicar a aquellos que se toman su tiempo para darme su opinión. Pero sobre todo para Kyra Herondale, tus palabras me hicieron sentir que en verdad adoro lo que hago! Y si a los demás les gusta... pues mucho mejor!**

**Besitos! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Insoportable Espera

**Capítulo 12: Insoportable Espera**

Caminaba junto a Jace por las calles de Nueva York dirección a Taki's. Él sujetaba su mano mientras la acariciaba con su pulgar haciendo pequeños circulitos en su piel. Se sentía a gusto… pero como ya le había icho a él, no podía perdonarlo el todo, aún no. Pero le miraba de reojo mientras él caminaba y el sentimiento de felicidad que invadía su cuerpo era mucho más grane que las dudas que pudiese sentir. Era Jace, el amor de su vida… pero estaba claro que no iba a dejarse manejar como una muñequita indefensa cuando él quisiera… y eso se lo tenía que demostrar.

Estaban prácticamente en la puerta de Taki's cuando Clary paró en seco haciendo que Jace se girase a mirarla.

"¿Qué pasa?" – le preguntó con gesto preocupado.

"Nada. Quiero decirte algo antes de entrar" – le dijo seria.

"¿Estás bien?" – le preguntó él llevando una mano a la mejilla de Clary.

"Si. Es solo que esto no lo va a saber nadie" – le dijo levantando sus manos unidas.

"¿Qué?" – contestó Jace desconcertado.

"Lo que has oído. No quiero que nadie sepa nada de lo que pasó anoche por ahora"

"¿Por qué?" – le preguntaba confuso.

"No me apetece tener que contestar ahora a nada… porque nos van a preguntar, lo sabes"

"Sí… lo sé. A mí no me importa contestar si tú no quieres hablar" – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

"No, no quiero que hablemos ninguno de los dos. Para el resto, seguimos odiándonos"

"Nunca te he odiado Clary" – se apresuró a contestar él asombrado por su reacción.

"Lo sé. Me refería a que… bueno, que tú sigues sin querer tenerme a tu lado y yo intentando ignorarte. ¿Mejor así?"

"No. Sigo sin entender por qué quieres hacer esto así" – dijo llevándose una mano al pelo, claramente nervioso. Clary estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, que é dudase de si ella de verdad quería volver con él, o al menos eso parecía.

"Necesitas un escarmiento. Te dije que no estabas perdonado" – le dijo comenzando a andar y sintiendo cómo la adrenalina se acumulaba en su pecho pidiéndole gritar.

Estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho. Dejar a Jace pasmado no era fácil y ella lo había logrado con unas pocas palabras que le desconcertaron por completo. Sabía de sobre que la situación en la que ella misma los había puesto a los dos no iba a ser nada fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero Jace se merecía un castigo… y ese era sólo el principio.

Clary llegó a la puerta e Taki's y se giró un momento para ver que Jace la seguía. Cuando él la hubo alcanzado, tras salir de su pequeño shock, ella abrió la puerta y entró en Taki's ignorándole todo lo que podía. Vio a Isabelle y Simón sentados en la mesa donde siempre solían sentarse y se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Hola chicos" – dijo cuando llegó hasta ellos y se sentaba junto a Simón.

"Hey, hola Clary. ¿Cómo te encuentras?" – le preguntó Simón girándose para verla.

"Bien. Sólo fue un pequeño mareo" – dijo quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano mientras Jace se sentaba frente a ella, junto a Isabelle, que les miraba curiosa.

"Magnus nos dijo que la llevaste al instituto" – dijo Isabelle mirando a Jace con cierta incredulidad en el rostro.

"Si. Se sentía mal y yo me estaba aburriendo en la fiesta. Me daba igual llevarla como que no, me iba de todas formas" – inventó Jace evitando las miradas de todos.

"Podrías habérnoslo dicho a Alec o a mí" – le dijo Isabelle – "Estábamos preocupados"

"No quería molestaros. Además, no tiene importancia" – contestó Jace.

"¿Entonces… volvéis a estar juntos?" – preguntó Isabelle mirándoles a los dos de hito en hito esperando sus respuestas. En ese momento Alec y Magnus llegaron junto a la mesa y escucharon la pregunta.

"¡Guau! ¿En serio tortolitos?" – intervino Magnus sentándose junto a Clary dejando a Alec junto a Jace.

"No" – contestó Clary en tono cansado – "Nos toleramos y punto"

"No me lo creo" – dijo Isabelle negando con la cabeza.

"Cree lo que quieras Izzy…" – contestó Clary encogiéndose de hombros, pero fue interrumpida.

"Pero hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar" – dijo Jace dejando a Clary totalmente asombrada. Él mismo se había dado cuenta de lo que ella quería decir y eso la alivió un poco. Al fin y al cabo Jace la entendía más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre los seis que sólo se rompió cuando la camarera, una chica nueva como Clary pudo notar, llegó para tomarles nota. Todos pidieron un montón de cosas, estaban hambrientos después de la noche de fiesta y eso se notaba. Cuando la camarera se retiró, continuaron hablando.

"Bueno… ¿entonces qué os pareció la fiesta de anoche?" – preguntó Magnus en un claro intento de cambiar de tema.

"¡Genial Mags! Ya sabes que me encantan tus fiestas" – contestó Isabelle emocionada.

"Bueno" – intervino Simón – "Yo desde luego puedo decir que mucho mejor que la anterior a la que fui"

"Era imposible no mejorar aquello Simón" – rió Clary recordando a su amigo convertido en rata.

"Yo, la verdad, es que nunca había estado en una fiesta así" – dijo Alec tímido.

"Ni así ni en ninguna Alec" – le cortó Jace.

"Bueno… eso es cierto" – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

La camarera llegó con sus pedidos y los chicos comenzaron a comer. Clary tenía tanta hambre que se había pedido una hamburguesa doble con todo, patatas y un batido grande de vainilla. Miró a Jace de reojo y vio que él la miraba también. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando se cercioró que los demás no la miraban y notó que Jace se relajaba notablemente. Quería darle un escarmiento, pero tampoco quería que sufriese como ella lo había hecho por él. Jace no lo había hecho a propósito, pero no era tan mala.

"¿Y Jordan?" – preguntó Alec.

"No sé si vendrán. Les dejamos una nota por si cuando se despertasen les apetecía venir" – dijo Simón.

"¿Les?" – preguntó Magnus.

"Maia" – aclaró Isabelle.

"Vaya… parece que anoche nadie durmió solo" – dijo Magnus riendo mientras todos veían cómo Alec enrojecía por segundos.

"Bueno, no todos" – dijo Jace sorprendiendo a Clary. En verdad habían pasado la noche juntos, abrazados. Pero supuso que le estaba haciendo caso e intentaba ganarse su favor dando a entender que no tenía nada con ella.

* * *

Los días pasaron y a Jace se le hacían eternos. Ya había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de Magnus y desde que pudiese haber pasado la noche con Clary. La echaba tanto de menos. Desde ese día que le dijo en Taki's que no quería que se supiese que volvían a estar juntos… o algo así… no había podido pasar con ella ni un minuto a solas. Siempre estaban con alguien más y siempre tenía que ignorarla como si su presencia lo molestase, como si la odiase, como Clary le había dicho. Ella le había pedido tiempo, y él se lo estaba dando, pero la espera se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

Para soltar su rabia se había estado entrenando sin parar junto a Alec, para recuperar su resistencia para la lucha después de haber estado tantos días en reposo; pero cuando su parabatai se cansaba de su ritmo o quedaba con Magnus, él se quedaba sólo practicando movimientos o haciendo algo de ejercicio. No podía estar parado. Si lo hacía, pensaba en Clary, y prefería no hacerlo, ya que no poder estar con ella como le apetecía le estaba matando.

Ahora comprendía qué era lo que Clary se había propuesto con todo esto. Que él sintiese también cómo era el estar junto a una persona que te ignora deliberadamente delante del resto, aunque te ame con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora lo entendía… y sabía lo que dolía.

Serían cerca de las once de la noche cuando salía de su entrenamiento en solitario, ya que Alec se había marchado a pasar un rato con Magnus, cuando iba pensando en todo esto. Entró en su cuarto y se metió directo a la ducha, intentando despejase un poco. Pero no paraba de pensar en ella. Llevaba todo el día sin verla y eso le consumía. Aunque no pudiesen hablar, ni abrazarse, ni acariciarse… por petición de ella, sólo el verla frente a él le reconfortaba y le bastaba, de momento. Sabía que no estaba en posición de exigirle nada y tenía que aceptar las condiciones que ella le impusiese si quería recuperarla y lograr que leo perdonase. Pero no lo soportaba más.

Salió del baño aún con el pelo mojado y se puso unos pantalones grises de chándal y una camiseta blanca. Descalzo como estaba, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió confiado al de Clary. Cuando llegó a su puerta ni se molestó en llamar, porque sabía que ella lo echaría de allí. Así que abrió despacio y entró a la oscuridad del cuarto cerrando el pestillo. Se giró y vio a Clary sentada en la cama leyendo un libro con tan sólo la luz de una pequeña lamparita en su mesilla.

"¿Qué haces Jace?" – preguntó desconcertada.

"Clary" – le dijo sentándose al borde de la cama junto a ella para poder verle la cara – "No puedo más"

"¿Qué te pasa?" – peguntó ella dejando el libro a un lado e incorporándose para ver si le pasaba algo.

"Que no lo soporto… Te necesito" – le dijo atreviéndose a levantar la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

"Jace…" – dijo bajando la mirada.

"Lo sé… necesitas tiempo" – confirmó él decepcionado.

"No es fácil perdonar algo como lo que me hiciste pasar, Jace"

"Dime qué tengo que hacer, por favor. Necesito estar contigo2 – le suplicó él.

"No quiero que hagas nada Jace… Sólo necesito que me prometas que siempre vas a estar conmigo, pase lo que pase"

"Te lo prometo. Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado"

"El problema es que eso ya me lo dijiste… y al primer inconveniente me apartaste. Yo no quiero eso"

"Lo sé… y fui un estúpido. No volverá a pasar. Sé que no puedo vivir sin ti"

"¿Entonces esto sólo lo haces por ti… porque no puedes vivir sin mi?" – le preguntó ella dejándole desconcertado.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" – se apresuró a decirle mientras acunaba sus mejillas con sus manos – "No puedo vivir sin ti porque te quiero"

"¿Me quieres?"

"Más que a nada"

Y entonces, ante la sorpresa de Jace, Clary cubrió la poca distancia que había entre ellos y le besó. Pasó sus manos por su cuello atrayéndola hacia ella mientras Jace reaccionaba y comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Entonces él respondió a su beso con ganas, con pasión, bajando sus manos a su cintura y sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Aquello estaba pasando de verdad.

Entonces, en un impulso de valentía, empujó un poco a Clary hacia atrás tumbándola en la cama y quedando él junto a ella, abrazándola y sintiendo las curvas de su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo. Ella se apretaba contra él, abrazándole cada vez más fuerte y besándole con intensidad. Jace estaba verdaderamente asombrado que Clary estuviese actuando de aquella manera cuando había sido ella la que le había pedido tiempo y que se alejase. Pero quizás, al estar en la intimidad de su cuarto y con el pestillo echado, sus propias barreras se vinieron abajo y se dejaba llevar.

"Te echo de menos" – le susurró Jace mientras seguía besando sus labios.

"Yo también te echo de menos" – le dijo ella apartándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos – "No sabes cuánto"

"Pues termina con esto y vuelve conmigo de verdad" – le suplicó.

"Aún no"

"¿No?" – preguntó sin entender del todo – "Dios… Clary. Me vas a volver loco. No quieres que haga nada… pero mira cómo estamos ahora y no parece que te importe"

"Y no me importa, ya sabes que quiero esto tanto como tú"

"¿Entonces?"

"Quiero saber algo antes"

"Lo que quieras" – le aseguró.

"Pero me tienes que decir la verdad. Sabré si me mientes" – le advirtió ella.

"La verdad" – prometió Jace temiendo lo que ella le pudiese preguntar.

"¿Cómo te has sentido?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Cómo te has sentido teniéndome al lado y no poder tocarme… ni si quiera hablarme?" – le preguntó ella dejándole un poco aturdido. No se esperaba esa pregunta, pero sabía perfectamente que ella esperaba que él sintiese lo que ella sintió cuando él la apartó de su lado.

"No sé qué decirte…" – dijo avergonzado.

"¿No lo sabes? Creí que me echabas de menos"

"Y te echo de menos. Mucho. Me he dado cuenta aún más de lo imbécil que fui alejándote" – dijo por fin.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me has demostrado lo que duele"

"¿Lo que duele?"

"Si… el daño que te hice a ti… ahora lo comprendo"

"Bien, me alegra oírte decir eso"

"¿Eso es lo que pretendías alejándome tú a mí?"

"No Jace, nunca he querido hacerte daño ni que sintieras lo que yo sentí… simplemente necesitaba tiempo. Pero parece que tu cabecita va a una velocidad mucho más rápida que la mía y piensa de mí cosas que no son" – le dijo y Jace vio cómo fruncía el ceño molesta por la acusación.

"Lo siento… pero pensé que querías algún tipo de… ¿venganza?"

"Yo no soy así… aunque si este tiempo te ha servido para darte cuenta de lo que en verdad me hiciste pasar… no puedo decir que no me alegre de que al fin lo comprendas de verdad"

"Pues lo comprendo… y muy bien, créeme" – le dijo mirándola a los ojos y sintiendo que por fin estaban avanzando de verdad, que aquella conversación, que tendrían que haber tenido hace tiempo, les estaba viniendo bien a los dos.

"Siento haberte hecho daño" – le dijo ella acariciando su rostro, enviando una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

"No Clary, tú no tienes que decir lo siento. Soy yo el que tiene que repetirlo una y otra vez"

"No, tu tampoco tienes que decir más lo siento"

"¿No?" – preguntó intrigado.

"Te perdono, Jace"

"¿Me… me perdonas?" – dijo emocionado, incorporándose un poco en la cama para verla mejor.

"Si" – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

"Clary…" – susurró mientras bajaba a sus labios para besarla con dulzura. Acariciaba su rostro y abría los ojos de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que aquello era real, que Clary estaba allí de verdad y que acababa de decirle que le había perdonado. En esos momento se consideraba el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Comenzó a bajar por su cuello, paseando sus manos por todo su cuerpo mientras escuchaba cómo a ella se le escapaban gemidos de placer. Y estaba tan perdido en el momento que cuando ella le sujetó la cara para que subiese a su altura y dejase de besarla, hizo un sonido de disgusto que hizo que ella se echase a reír.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó confuso.

"Acabo de caer en algo"

"¿En qué?"

"Antes has dicho que yo quizás buscaba venganza… y no era así"

"¿Era?" – preguntó él nervioso ante la sonrisa de Clary.

"Ahá… era. Sin quererlo me has dado una idea"

"¿Yo?" – preguntó maldiciéndose a sí mismo por tener esa bocaza tan grande – "¿Y qué se te ha ocurrido?"

"Quiero que hagas algo"

"Lo que tú me pidas" – dijo con algo de miedo, aunque logró que no se le notase.

"¿Seguro?"

"Seguro"

"Está bien. Antes de… bueno, de seguir con todo esto que estábamos haciendo…" – le dijo señalándose a ambos entre el hueco que quedaba entre los dos – "… me gustaría verte darte un baño"

"¿Verme darme un baño?" – preguntó muy desconcertado, aunque su ego subió a niveles insospechados en ese momento. Que Clary le pidiese verle mientras se bañaba… desnudo… era algo que realmente no esperaba de ella.

"Sí… muero de ganas"

"Está bien… acabo de ducharme, pero no me importa hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Vienes tú conmigo?" – le preguntó pícaro.

"De eso nada, tienes que ser tú solo. Además, sacaré fotos" – le dijo sonriente.

"¿Fotos?"

"Ahá"

"Está bien… vamos" – le dijo incorporándose, pero Clary le sujetó del brazo y le tumbó de nuevo junto a ella.

"No, mejor mañana. Ahora quiero dormir, Jace"

"¿Dormir? ¿Estás segura?" – le preguntó mientras le sonreía.

"Sí, estoy segura" – le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Jace pensó que seguramente se estaba riendo de él y que lo del baño no era más que una broma. Empezó de nuevo a incorporarse para marcharse a su cuarto cuando Clary le sujetó de nuevo – "Ey, ¿a dónde vas?

"A mi cuarto. Has dicho que quieres dormir"

"Sí… contigo"

Jace se quedó aún más anonadado de lo que ya estaba. Clary no dejaba de sorprenderlo y eso le gustaba. Vio cómo ella retiraba las sábanas y se metía bajo ellas, mirándole a los ojos y pidiéndole que se acostase con ella. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, se metió en la cama junto a ella. Clary se arrimó a él y le besó en los labios, suave, tierno. Jace notaba que un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y la abrazó acariciando su espalda bajo la camiseta, sintiendo su piel. Clary imitó sus movimientos metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta de él, subiéndosela para tener mejor acceso a su piel. Jace notaba su respiración entrecortada y cómo su corazón rebotaba contra sus costillas cuando Clary le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. Siguió besándole de la manera más dulce que Jace creyó que podría ser un beso. La abrazó más fuerte mientras ella paseaba sus manos por su espalda, acariciando sus marcas, enviando descargas por allí donde lo tocaba. Era la sensación más increíble que Jace podía recordar que había vivido jamás. Se colocó sobre ella, aún besando sus labios y acariciando su piel, cuando supo que si ella no le paraba ya, quizás él no podría hacerlo después. Así que se obligó a dejar de besarla y a mirarla a los ojos, aquellos profundos ojos verdes que brillaban aquella noche de manera especial.

"Clary…" – dijo con dificultad – "Vas a tener que pedirme que pare de besarte"

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ella extrañada recuperando aún la respiración.

"Si no quieres que esto vaya a más, párame"

"Ya…"

"Tú misma has dicho que quieres que antes de esto haga algo por ti…" – le dijo recordando que le había pedido hacerle fotos mientras se daba un baño.

"Lo sé… ha sido el momento" – dijo ella mientras Jace veía cómo se avergonzaba.

"Tranquila. Lo entiendo. Yo también he sentido el momento"

"¿Un último beso? – le pidió ella haciendo un puchero.

"Los que quieras mi niña" – le dijo dándole un beso para después tumbarse junto a ella y abrazarla sobre su pecho.

"Jace" – lo llamó sin mirarlo.

"Dime"

"Te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero pequeña"

* * *

Ya era de día cuando Alec entraba por la puerta del instituto. Había pasado la noche en el apartamento de Magnus, como muchas otras noches en esa semana. Entró en la cocina y sacó la leche de la nevera para servirse un vaso con algunas galletas. Se sentó a desayunar pensando aún en las caricias del brujo, así que no pudo evitar que una tonta sonrisa se le dibujase en la cara. Y estaba tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que su hermana había entrado en la cocina. Solo cuando empezó a hacer aspavientos con las manos delante de él, se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"¡Ey, Alec! ¿Me estás escuchando?" – le preguntaba ella poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

"Si… lo siento. Dime Izzy" – le dijo avergonzándose de sus propios pensamientos.

"Te preguntaba que si habías recibido algún mensaje de mamá" – le dijo ella sentándose frente a él y robándole una galleta del plato.

"No lo sé. Aún no he ido a revisarlo"

"¿Acabas de llegar?" – le peguntó su hermana con total naturalidad, por lo que él decidió no ponerse nervioso ni avergonzarse y le contestó intentando imitar sus formas.

"Si. No me ha dado tiempo más que a venir a desayunar"

"Bueno, pues cuando sepas algo me avisas" – le dijo levantándose cogiendo otra galleta.

"¡Ey, que me quedas sin desayuno!" – le dijo molesto.

"En el mueble hay más… no seas quejica" – le dijo saliendo de la cocina y dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Se levantó molesto y fue hacia el mueble. Lo abrió y cogió el paquete de galletas y se lo llevó entero a la mesa. Cuando se sentó, Jace entró en la cocina sonriendo.

"Ey Alec… buenos días" – le dijo el rubio.

"Hola" – contestó extrañado por su comportamiento – "Te veo muy… contento"

"¿Contento?"

"Si… muy sonriente"

"No sé, estoy normal"

"¿Ha pasado algo?2 – le preguntó sabiendo que su amigo quizás tenía motivos para estar así.

"Nada en especial. Es sólo que me siento bien" – le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya…" – Alec no se creía ni una palabra.

"Por cierto, ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano?" – le preguntó cogiéndole una galleta.

"¿Y tú? No acostumbras a levantarte hasta el medio día y son las diez de la mañana nada más"

"Quería salir a correr un poco por la calle. Tanto tiempo aquí encerrado me asfixia. Pero tú no me has contestado"

"¿Y qué quieres que te diga?" – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pues que vienes de casa de Magnus. No es tan difícil Alec"

"Ya… tampoco sería difícil para ti decirme por qué estás tan contento… sin embargo, me mientes" – le dijo intentando no ponerse nervioso.

"¿Yo miento?"

"Si… no te hagas el inocente. Sé que ha pasado algo y lo voy a averiguar"

"No es de tu incumbencia Alec"

"¿Y que yo venga de casa de Magnus es de la tuya?" – le preguntó alzando una ceja.

"Vaya… me dejas sin palabras. De verdad que ese brujo está haciendo magia contigo…" – le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"¡Cállate Jace!"

"Está bien… lo siento" – dijo levantando las manos en señal de disculpa – "Y tienes razón… ha pasado algo"

"No hace falta que me cuentes nada si no quieres"

"Quiero contártelo… pero de momento no puedo" – le dijo su parabatai.

"Entiendo" – y claro que entendía. Sabía que tenía que ver con Clary, pero comprendía del todo por qué no le podía contar que estaba pasando. Así que se atrevió a preguntar – "Te lo ha pedido ella, ¿no?" – pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Jace al preguntarle aquello.

"Si"

"Bien. Entonces cuando sea el momento" – le dijo quitándole importancia al asunto. Sabía que en cuanto Jace pudiese, le contaría lo que estaba pasando… aunque intuía, por la actitud de Jace, que las cosas iban por buen camino.

"Oye, ¿me harías un favor?"

"Dime"

"¿Vienes conmigo esta noche de caza?"

"¿De caza? ¿Seguro que estás bien?"

"Si… me siento bien. Llevo toda la semana entrenado y necesito probar que estoy en forma de nievo para cazar demonios. Y no puedo hacerlo sin ti"

"Jace… no sé si sea buena idea"

"Por favor Alec. Te prometo que si veo que no puedo, salimos pitando"

"¿Lo prometes?" – preguntó Alec receloso.

"Ahá… lo prometo"

"Está bien. Esta noche"

* * *

Magnus acababa de despedir a un cliente. Había tenido la mañana bastante ajetreada y necesitaba descansar un poco. Después de la noche que había pasado con Alec y tener que hacerse levantado temprano para sus clientes, estaba agotado. Se encerró en su cuarto y con un chasquido su ropa desapareció, quedándose tan sólo con unos pantalones de seda verde brillantes. Se metió en la cama y Presidente Miau se subió de un salto junto a él, haciéndose un ovillo sobre la almohada de Alec. El brujo se acercó un poco y aspiró el aroma que el chico había dejado de la noche anterior. Con sólo sentir su olor ya se le erizaba la piel y notaba cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba contra su voluntad. Se giró y cogió el teléfono móvil que tenía sobre la mesilla. Marcó y esperó a que Alec descolgase.

"_Dime Mags" _– contestó Alec sabiendo que era él quien le llamaba, pues nadie más lo hacía.

"_Hola amor"_

"_Hola. ¿Estás bien?"_

"_Sí, ¿por?"_

"_Te noto las voz rara"_

"_Sólo estoy cansado. Mucho trabajo esta mañana"_

"_¿Ya has terminado?"_

"_Si, acaba de irse el último cliente"_

"_Podrías venir a comer conmigo al instituto"_ – le pidió el joven sorprendiendo a Magnus.

"_Lo siento cariño, pero estoy muy cansado. Ya sabes que usar la magia tanto tiempo me agota… además de todo lo que hicimos anoche, claro"_ – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, aunque Alec no pudiese verla.

"_¡Mags!"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Acaso te avergüenzas ahora?"_

"_No… pero…"_

"_Lo sé, no te gusta que hablemos de eso"_

"_No, no me gusta"_

"_Está bien, lo siento"_

"_¿Para qué me llamabas Mags?"_

"_Sólo quería oírte. Estoy en la cama y noté tu olor. Me gustaría que estuvieses aquí conmigo"_

"_Y a mí, pero sabes que no puedo"_

"_Lo sé. Oye, ¿te apetece venir a cenar esta noche? Prepararé algo rico"_

"_No puedo… le prometí a Jace que iría de caza esta noche con él"_

"_¿De caza? Jace no debería salir aún de caza Alec"_

"_Él está bien Magnus, no te preocupes"_

"_Bueno, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado"_

"_Claro, no te preocupes. Es lo que somos cariño"_

"_Alec, ¿acabas de llamarme cariño?"_

"_Uh… eso creo" – _escuchó la voz nerviosa del joven a través del teléfono.

"_Me gusta" _– dijo Magnus con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

"_Bueno… hablamos luego… ¿vale?" _– le decía Alec notablemente nervioso por lo que acababa de decir.

"_Claro amor. En cuanto llegues de caza, llámame"_

"_Si. Adiós Mags"_

"_Te quiero"_

"_Y yo a ti"_

* * *

**_Siento haber tardado en actualizar... pero la inspiración no venía y he estado bastante ocupadilla..._**

**_En fin, el capítulo de hoy me ha quedado muy "clace", pero tenían temas que resolver jeje! Espero que os guste y dar gracias por los reviews!_**

**_Mua! ;)_**


	13. Chapter 13 Confianza

**Sé que me vais a matar por tardar tantísimo en actualizar, pero tuve algunos problemillas y además tengo mucho lío con la universidad. Les prometo que voy a continuar el fic, pero no podrá actualizar muy seguido, lo siento!**

**Y ahora les dejo que disfruten del capítulo, a ver si les gusta. Un besazo enorme a todos, pero sobre todo a Elisabeth Serena... que seguro se dará cuenta que hay una idea suya que me dio hace tiempo en el capi de hoy ;)**

**Muaa!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Confianza**

Paseaba junto a Alec por la estación de metro abandonada al sur de Manhattan. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado por la tensión. Llevaba varios días entrenando duro, pero aún no había luchado de verdad y necesitaba averiguar si seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Bajaron a las vías y avanzaron por el túnel pobremente iluminado, pero lo suficiente para los ojos de un cazador de sombras.

"Oye Jace" – Alec rompió el silencio.

"Dime"

"¿Crees que alguna vez podremos atrapar a Sebastian?"

"Por supuesto que sí" – contestó Jace sorprendido de que Alec lo dudase – "¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

"Es que tengo mis dudas, Jace. La clave lleva días buscándolo sin ninguna pista y eso no es que sea una buena señal"

"Tonterías. Lo encontrarán… y si no lo hacen, yo lo haré"

"¿Tú?" – Preguntó escéptico – "¿Y cómo diablos piensas hacerlo?"

"No lo sé… ahora mismo es más importante saber si estoy listo para luchar. Después ya podremos trazar un plan"

"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que hoy me has convencido para venir de caza como parte de tu plan?" – preguntó Alec, notando Jace cómo se había molestado.

"No… debemos continuar cazando, es nuestro trabajo. Pero es beneficioso para mi plan… sí"

"Desde luego que estás más que recuperado"

"Eso lo sabremos en cuanto encontremos algún demonio que matar"

Y entonces, desde las profundidades de la oscuridad, un rugido los sobresaltó haciendo que sacasen sus armas y se colocasen en posición de ataque.

"Pues creo que no vas a tener que esperar mucho" – le dijo Alec, a lo que Jace dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

Simón acariciaba su cuerpo con total devoción. Estaba sobre ella, mirándola con un gesto de ternura en el rostro y analizándola milímetro a milímetro. Isabelle sintió cómo se sonrojaba por aquel análisis exhaustivo de su cara por parte del vampiro.

"Simón" – susurró

"Dime"

"Deja de mirarme así… por favor"

"¿Por qué? Sabes que me encanta mirarte" – le dijo acariciando su rostro.

"Pero me pones algo nerviosa"

"¿Tú… nerviosa?"

"Sí, nerviosa. Así que deja de hacerlo"

"Está bien, lo siento" – le dijo Simón tumbándose junto a ella, quedando ambos mirándose a los ojos acostados de lado.

"No tienes que disculparte… es sólo que me da vergüenza que me mires así"

"¿Así como?"

"Como lo estabas haciendo… no sé. Nunca nadie me había mirado así. Los ojos de los demás chicos con los que he estado eran más… hambrientos"

"¿Hambrientos?" – preguntó confundido.

"Sí"

"¿Y los míos no?"

"No. Los tuyos son dulces"

"Vaya…" – dijo Simón, notando Isabelle cómo el chico se avergonzaba mientras bajaba la mirada.

"Hey" – llamó Isabelle su atención acariciando su mejilla – "No es nada malo Simón. Todo lo contrario. Es sólo que… me abruma un poco"

"Está bien. Intentaré no hacerlo… pero no te prometo nada" – le dijo sabiendo que no iba a poder cumplir su promesa, porque mirar a Isabelle era una de las cosas que más adoraba e el mundo. Sus ojos que inspiran fortaleza, sus labios que llaman a la tentación… todo de ella le encantaba y no quería dejar de admirarla.

En respuesta, Isabelle se acercó más, enredando las piernas con las de él y abrazándolo hasta que Simón sintió la respiración de ella sobre su rostro. Lo besó con delicadeza, acariciando sus labios y pasando sus manos por su cuello. Simón sintió de pronto una punzada en la parte trasera del cerebro y cómo sus colmillos comenzaban a salir, hambrientos. Se retiró rápidamente y se alejó lo más que pudo de Isabelle sobre la cama, evitando mirarla por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Tener sed de ella lo mataba.

"Simón…" – lo llamó ella acercándose.

"No Izzy, ahora no" – contestó tapando su cara con su brazo, poniéndose boca arriba para evitarla.

"Escúchame" – le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo para que la mirase, pero Simón no se movió – "Ya hemos hablado de esto Simón y sabes que estoy dispuesta a darte lo que necesites"

"No quiero hacerte daño Isabelle, lo sabes" – dijo incorporándose y levantándose de la cama – "Será mejor que vaya a por una botella de la nevera"

"¡No!" – gritó Isabelle para la sorpresa del vampiro.

"¿Cómo que no?"

"Que yo estoy aquí… y soy tu novia y quiero hacer esto por ti. Así que bebe de mí Simón. Hazlo" – le dijo ella mirándolo duramente, entre el enfado y la decepción por el rechazo.

"No Izzy" – dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

"Sé que es lo que quieres, no lo niegues"

"Isabelle, ¿has pensado qué pasaría si no puedo parar?" – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"Sé que pararás. Lo hiciste con Jace, así que conmigo podrás hacerlo también"

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar inevitablemente el día que bebió de Jace. Sentir la sangre del cazador recorriendo sus venas había sido una de las sensaciones más maravillosas del mundo, y sabía que sentir la sangre de Isabelle sería mil veces mejor, porque a ella la quería… la amaba. Pero sabía que aquello no estaba bien. Si llegaba a hacer daño a Isabelle no se lo perdonaría en la vida, además de que su hermano y una horda de cazadores le arrancarían los miembros del cuerpo uno a uno sin miramientos. Pero la sed que sentía y la necesidad por tener a Isabelle dentro de su cuerpo, recorriéndole y dándole la vitalidad que necesitaba, le impedía moverse a por aquella botella y terminar con el pensamiento de beber de Isabelle.

"Dios Izzy… ¿por qué?"

"Porque te quiero Simón" – le dijo poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y estirando el brazo hacia él – "Venga, ven conmigo"

Simón caminó junto a ella, vacilante. Se moría de miedo por lo que estaba pensando hacer, pero el deseo y la necesidad le nublaban el poco juicio que le podía quedar. Ante la atenta mirada de Isabelle, imitó su postura y se colocó frente a ella de rodillas en la cama. Ella se volvió a tumbar, tal y como estaban hace unos minutos, y sujetó a Simón de la mano para tirar de él y acostarlo a su lado. Él siguió el movimiento de manera automática, pero sin dejar de mirar nunca los ojos de Isabelle. Pensaba que si dejaba de mirarlos, se olvidaría de quién era ella y perdería del todo el control.

Vio cómo ella se colocó de lado y le miraba intensamente.

"Ven aquí" – le dijo en un susurro.

Simón obedeció y se acercó a ella. Isabelle pasó los brazos por su cuello y se subió a horcajadas sobre Simón, pero nunca sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Ella bajó a sus labios y Simón la besó temeroso, pero en cuanto sintió el contacto de su piel se relajó un poco más y se permitió acariciarla levantándole un poco la blusa. Isabelle arqueó su espalda y pegó su cuerpo al de él, haciéndole notar toda su figura. Simón subió la blusa del todo y se la sacó por la cabeza, haciendo después lo mismo con la suya. Ya las delicadezas estaban a un lado e Isabelle aumentó la intensidad del beso provocando que de nuevo Simón sintiese ese clic en su cabeza y a sus colmillos acariciando su lengua. Isabelle se apartó un poco y debió notarle en la cara que se había extrañado.

"Espera un poco, aún no. Primero quiero hacer el amor contigo" – le dijo susurrando.

Y acto seguido bajó de nuevo hacia él para besarlo con ímpetu. Enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Simón y sus cuerpos quedaron completamente pegados mientras paseaban sus manos el uno por el otro. Simón pensaba que no podría llegar muy lejos sin morderla antes, el deseo lo estaba matando y la necesidad de sentirla totalmente ya era imposible de soportar. Lo sentía en la piel, en sus manos… se aferraba a su cuerpo mientras bajaba con sus labios por su pecho, evitando el cuello de Isabelle… dejando la tentación para el final.

Se despojaron por completo de sus ropas y una vez estaban desnudos, abrazados y respirando con dificultad, Simón comenzó a entrar en ella despacio, midiendo sus fuerzas para no perder el control. Siempre que estaba con Isabelle se sentía como si fuese a explotar de felicidad. Ser un vampiro amplificaba sus emociones al máximo y las que sentía cuando estaba con ella era las más excitantes y demoledoras que podían existir.

Miraba la cara de Isabelle, fijándose en su expresión y deleitándose con su rostro encendido enmarcado en su pelo azabache. Era perfecta.

Las exhalaciones pasaron entonces a ser gemidos y Simón bajó a sus labios para acallar los sonidos. Ella se aferraba a su pelo y le devolvía el beso con pasión mientras se fundían en uno. Entonces ella tiró de su pelo hacia atrás y Simón pudo ver el fuego en sus ojos.

"Simón…" – dijo entre jadeos – "ahora"

"Isabelle…" – le reprochaba él sabiendo a lo que ella se refería. Él no estaba muy seguro de que fuese a salir bien.

"Hazlo… por favor. Hazlo"

Simón paró el ritmo y dejó de pensar por unos instantes. Asustado como nunca antes lo había estado miró hacia su cuello y pudo sentir cómo la sangre circulaba por sus venas. Sangre caliente humana. Sangre de un cazador. Sangre de Isabelle.

Sintió cómo sus colmillos salían y bajó despacio a su cuello. Primero la besó, acariciando la piel con sus labios y su nariz. Ella respondió arqueándose más contra él y cómo Simón aún estaba dentro de ella, lo hizo gemir de placer. Entonces él abrió la boca y mientras sujetaba su cabeza para que no se moviese, hundió sus colmillo el su cuello.

La explosión de vida y sabor que sintió en su boca fue incluso mayor que la vez que bebió de Jace. No podría explicarlo nunca con palabras. Sentía cómo la sangre de cazadora de Isabelle comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, llenándolo de fuerza y vitalidad. Su sabor era dulce y amargo a la vez; su textura suave, pero a veces áspera. Se dejó llevar por aquel torrente de emoción y felicidad que le transmitía aquel fluido en su boca y en su cuerpo y comenzó de nuevo con su rítmico movimiento sobre Isabelle, solo que esta vez mucho más rápido, mucho más salvaje. Y a Isabelle parecía no importarle, ya que como Simón podía escuchar, sus gemidos le decían que estaba disfrutando de verdad.

* * *

Alec entró en su cuarto y se metió en la ducha nada más llegar. El sudor por el esfuerzo de la caza y el icor de demonio recorrían su cuerpo y estaba deseando quitarse la suciedad de encima. Había estado preocupado porque Jace no estuviese del todo preparado para cazar de nuevo y ahora se daba cuenta que se había pasado toda la noche en tensión por si tenía que salvar a su parabatai de alguna situación comprometida. Pero lo cierto es que Jace estaba totalmente recuperado y lo había demostrado con creces. Los tres demonios que encontraron en los túneles del metro dejaron de existir en apenas 5 minutos tras una lucha en la que Jace, fuerte y veloz como siempre, se abalanzaba sobre ellos sin miedo. Alec no dejaba de sorprenderse con la fortaleza de Jace, incluso después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar con Jonathan y Sebastian. En verdad le admiraba.

Cuando salió de la ducha con tan sólo la toalla atada a su cadera, cogió el teléfono móvil de la mesilla y marcó a Magnus como le prometió. Tras un par de tonos, la voz del brujo sonó al otro lado.

_"Hola Mags"_

_"Hola. ¿Cómo estás?"_ – preguntó Magnus apresurado. Alec sabía que estaba preocupado por su noche de caza con Jace.

_"Bien. Tranquilo Magnus, los dos estamos bien"_ – lo tranquilizó.

_"Lo creeré cuando te vea en carne y hueso"_

_"Te digo que estoy bien. Confía en mí"_

_"Quiero verte. ¿Vendrás esta noche?"_

_"No lo sé"_ – le dijo dando rodeos. En verdad se moría de ganas por ir a estar con el brujo, pero sentía como si cada noche que se iba con él, dejase al resto desprotegidos. Al fin y al cabo él era el responsable de todos ellos.

_"Si no vienes… entonces iré yo a verte. Seguro que ahora mismo estás para comerte… recién salido de la ducha, con el pelo mojado, todo empapado… mmm"_ – Alec pudo escuchar un ronroneo desde el otro lado y notó cómo la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro.

_"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_ – dijo después de aclararse la garganta nervioso.

_"Cariño… soy brujo y, además, muy intuitivo"_

_"Bueno… quizás vaya después de cenar"_

_"¿Sí?"_ – preguntó el brujo notando Magnus su emoción.

_"Si"_

_"Pero no quiero un quizás"_

_"Está bien… iré después de cenar"_

_"Bien. Entonces te espero con el postre"_ – le dijo Magnus totalmente complacido.

_"Te veo después, Mags"_

_"Adiós amor"_

* * *

Clary tenía todo preparado. La bañera, la cámara… sólo le faltaba ir a por Jace y terminar con su venganza para poder estar juntos como le había prometido. Salió de su cuarto con una sonrisa en la cara y fue al de Jace. Llamó a la puerta y cuando él le dio permiso para entrar, abrió la puerta y pasó cerrando tras ella. Jace estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros holgados y una camiseta negra que hacían que sus dorados ojos y su rubio y brillante pelo mojado resaltasen sobre las ropas oscuras.

"Hola"

"Hola. ¿Qué tal la caza?" – le preguntó acercándose.

"Genial. Hemos acabado con tres de esos bichos en un santiamén. Estoy en plena forma Clary" – le dijo viendo Clary lo entusiasmado que estaba.

"¿En serio? ¿Ni un rasguño?"

"Nada de nada. Los demonios han caído como moscas" – sonrió Jace.

"Genial. Entonces no tendrás problema en acompañarme, ¿no?"

"¿Acompañarte? ¿Dónde?" – preguntó extrañado.

"A mi cuarto. Tengo algo para ti"

"¿Algo para mí?"

"Ahá. Me prometiste un baño, ¿recuerdas?" – le dijo suspicaz viendo cómo el color llegaba al rostro de Jace y una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Le tendió una mano y Jace la sujetó – "Vamos"

Clary arrastró a Jace, el cual estaba todavía un poco anonadado, hacia el pasillo y lo llevó hasta su cuarto agarrado de la mano. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Jace con cara de estupefacción parado en mitad de su cuarto. No pudo evitar sonreír.

"La bañera está lista"

"¿Pero… esto va en serio?" – dijo Jace con cara de sorpresa.

"Pues claro. ¿Qué creías, que mentía?" – dijo Clary cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a él.

"No… sólo que no pensé que… no sé" – decía aturdido.

Clary, en un intento para que Jace se relajase, se acercó y sujetando su cara entre sus manos le besó. Fue un simple roce, una caricia con sus labios, pero que claramente sirvió a Jace para que despertase de su atolondramiento.

"Bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?" – preguntó Jace.

"Vamos al baño"

Caminaron hacia la puerta y tras un momento de vacilación, Jace la abrió. Y Clary sabía que lo que allí se encontró no era para nada lo que se había esperado. Jace se giró para mirarla y el rojo ya teñía su rostro, aunque una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" – señaló hacia la bañera llena de macarrones con salsa tomate.

"Lo siento… pero no había espaguetis"

Jace estalló en una carcajada y ella lo siguió. Pensaba que quizás se enfadaría o se molestaría por lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, pero parecía que de momento se lo estaba tomando bien.

"¿En serio quieres que me meta ahí?"

"Ahá. Es lo que quiero"

"¿Y sacar fotos?" – le dijo señalando la cámara que estaba sobre la repisa del lavabo.

"Si"

"Clary…" – dijo Jace bajando la cabeza y pasándose una mano por el pelo – "Eres increíble…"

"Entonces… ¿no quieres hacerlo?" – preguntó ella temerosa de que hubiese metido la pata con su idea.

"No… no especialmente. Pero es lo que tú quieres y ya te dije que haría lo que fuera por recuperarte Clary" – dijo mientras se sacaba la camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

"Me alegra oír eso" – contestó ella rodando los ojos por el musculoso pecho de Jace para después continuar por sus brazos.

"¿Te meterás conmigo?" – preguntó Jace.

"En absoluto. Esto es sólo para ti"

"Sería más divertido si te metieses conmigo en la bañera" – contestaba mientras se quedaba sin nada de ropa encima, tan sólo con los calzoncillos.

"Lo siento… no me gusta el tomate"

"Bueno… eso es una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Por qué les has echado tomate?" – dijo riéndose.

"No lo sé… me pareció buena idea"

"Ya…" – dijo Jace metiendo los pies en la bañera e introduciendo su cuerpo ante la atenta mirada de Clary.

Ella estaba anonadada. No podía creer que tuviese a Jace tan en su mano como para que hiciese aquella estupidez tan sólo por complacerla a ella. Veía cómo el chico se metía por completo bajo la manta roja de tomate y dejaba sólo sus brazos y la parte superior de su pecho sin cubrir, mirándola con una expresión un tanto indescifrable.

"Clary"

"Dime"

"No has cocido los macarrones, ¿verdad?"

"No. ¿Importa?" – preguntó ella pensando que quizás querría haberse comido algunos, pero después desechó esa idea de su mente. Sería un tanto asqueroso.

"Hombre, un poco sí que importa" – dijo Jace poniendo una mueca – "Me los estoy clavando en el culo"

Ambos estallaron de nuevo en carcajadas y Clary supo entonces que Jace no estaba para nada enfadado, si no que hacía aquello con gusto por ella, aunque se muriese de la vergüenza.

"Está bien… saca las fotos ya. Preferiría salir de aquí antes de volverme del color del tomate" – le dijo Jace dándole la razón a sus pensamientos.

"Claro"

Clary cogió la cámara y le echó un par de fotos… tampoco quería abusar. Se puso a su lado y se echó otro par de fotos con él. Entonces Jace le acercó la mano llena de tomate y le manchó la nariz. Clary dio un respingo y se dejó caer en el suelo junto a la bañera mientras Jace reía a carcajadas.

"¡Jace! ¡Te dije que odiaba el tomate!" – gritaba ella mientras intentaba alcanzar una toalla.

"Espera anda, ven aquí que yo te ayudo"

Clary giró la cara hacia él y Jace la sorprendió acercando su cara a la de ella. Entonces abrió un poco los labios y atrapó el poco tomate que tenía sobre la nariz con ellos. Ese gesto envió una especia de corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo de Clary, provocando que cerrase los ojos y empezase a respirar con dificultad.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, notó cómo Jace deslizaba sus labios ahora por su mejilla, dejando suaves beso a su paso. Finalmente atrapó sus labios, mordiendo el inferior y provocando que Clary desease más. Mucho más. Cuando el beso se intensificó, Clary se apartó un poco.

"Sabes a tomate"

"Lo siento… pero la culpa es tuya"

"¿Mía?"

"Sí. La próxima vez échales mayonesa" – dijo Jace sonriendo.

"Está bien" – siguió Clary mientras se levantaba del suelo y agarraba una toalla – "Es hora de que salgas de ahí"

"¿Ya tienes suficiente?" – preguntó Jace.

"Sip"

* * *

Isabelle descansaba medio adormilada bajo las sábanas mientras Simón acariciaba su espalda con suaves movimientos. Se sentía realmente cansada. Que Simón hubiese bebido de ella mientras hacían el amor había resultado ser una de las cosas más excitantes que había hecho jamás… pero en verdad la pérdida de sangre la dejaba un poco debilitada. Suerte que era una cazadora de sombras y con un poco de descanso se recuperaba con rapidez. Sentía cómo el sueño comenzaba a atraparla cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Alargó el brazo hacia la mesilla y vio que Alec era quien llamaba.

"_Dime Alec" _– contestó adormilada.

"_Izzy, ¿dónde estás? Te llevo buscando por el Instituto media hora"_

"_Estoy con Simón. Tranquilo"_

"_¿Piensas quedarte allí esta noche?"_

"_Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?"_

"_No. Es sólo que iba a salir y quería saber si estabas bien. Preferiría que estuvieses en el Instituto, ya lo sabes"_

"_Lo sé, pero aquí sabes que estoy bien"_

"_Sí, también lo sé"_

"_¿Estarás en casa de Magnus?"_

"_Sí. Si sucede algo llámame"_

"_Claro. Lo mismo digo"_

"_¿Vendrás por la mañana, no?"_

"_Si, tranquilo. Por la mañana estaré allí"_

"_Bien. Entonces nos vemos"_

"_Chao Alec"_

"_Adiós Izzy"_

Isabelle colgó y dejó el teléfono de nuevo en la mesilla. Se giró hacia Simón y éste la miraba preocupado.

"¿Sucede algo Izzy?"

"No, todo está bien. Alec quería saber dónde estaba"

"Ok" – dijo Simón para continuar después de una pausa – "Oye, Izzy, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si, ¿por qué?"

"Pues… bueno, después de… de lo que te he hecho…" – balbuceaba Simón.

"Ey, tranquilo, estoy bien. Quizás un poco cansada, pero eso es todo" – contestó ella acariciándole el rostro.

"¿Segura?"

"Segura" – avanzó y besó sus labios.

"¿No te hice daño?"

"En absoluto. Fue… excitante"

"¿En serio?"

"Si. ¿Para ti no lo fue?"

"Izzy… para mí fue muchas cosas. No te podría describir todo lo que sentí" – dijo Simón mientras bajaba la mirada algo avergonzado.

"Pero, ¿fue bueno, no?" – preguntó ella preocupada porque él hubiese sufrido en algún momento.

"Decir bueno es quedarse corto. Ya te he dicho que es inexplicable"

"Bien. Entonces deja de preocuparte. Tú estás bien y yo estoy bien. Así que ahora descansa ¿sí?"

"Está bien" – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente – "Te quiero Isabelle"

"Te quiero Simón"

Se abrazaron el uno al otro, desnudos aún bajo las sábanas, y cerraron los ojos para dejarse ir, para soñar el uno con el otro. Isabelle pensaba que aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Había estado con otros vampiros, pero nunca había dejado que ninguno bebiese de ella. Pero ahora estaba convencida de que había hecho bien, porque la conexión que había sentido con Simón cuando él clavó sus colmillos en su garganta no la quería con nadie más. Sólo con él. Para siempre.

* * *

Alec terminaba de prepararse en su cuarto para ir a ver a Magnus. Estaba tranquilo en cierta medida porque sabía que su hermana estaba a salvo en casa de Simón. Con un vampiro y un hombre lobo tenía una buena protección, además de que ella sabía defenderse bien por sí sola. Aún no había cenado, pero saber que su hermana no estaría en casa y que seguramente Jace tendría otros planes, cogió su móvil y llamó a Magnus.

"_¿Alec?" _– contestó el brujo extrañado por la llamada.

"_Si. Hola Mags"_

"_No me digas que me vas a decir que no vas a venir"_

"_No, no es eso. Te quería preguntar si ya habías cenado. Pensé en llevar algo de comida para llevar"_

"_¿Cenas conmigo?"_

"_Si"_

"_Pues no te preocupes por la comida cariño, yo me encargo. Tú solo ven"_

"_¿Seguro que no quieres que me acerque a por algo?"_

"_No Alec, ya te dije que yo me encargo"_

"_Está bien"_

"_¿Tardarás mucho en venir?"_

"_No lo creo. Saldré en unos diez minutos. Antes quiero hablar con Jace"_

"_¿Ha pasado algo?"_

"_No, tranquilo. Sólo quiero avisarle de que voy a salir"_

"_Oh, está bien"_

"_Bueno, te dejo"_

"_Claro Alec, nos vemos ahora"_

"_Chao"_

"_Adiós cariño"_

Colgó el teléfono y lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Salió del cuarto en dirección al de Jace, llamó a la puerta y cuando nadie contestó, giró el pomo y entró. La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba abierta y el vapor el agua caliente salía hacia el cuarto. Fue hacia allí y abrió un poco más para entrar.

"Ey Jace"

"¿Alec?" – preguntó asomando la cabeza tras la cortina.

"Si. Venía a decirte que voy a salir"

"Oh, está bien" – dijo Jace mientras cerraba el grifo y cogía una toalla para atársela a la cintura.

"No sé a qué hora volveré"

"Tranquilo. No tienes que darme explicaciones"

"Isabelle tampoco está"

"Lo imaginaba"

"Así que te quedas solo. Bueno… con Clary"

"No te preocupes. Todo está bien con Clary"

"¿Seguro? Mira que no quiero volver y encontrarme con dos cadáveres en el suelo de la biblioteca"

"Tranquilo. Las cosas se han solucionado" – contestó Jace con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, me alegro entonces. Me marcho"

"Claro. Pásalo bien" – le dijo en tono de burla.

"¡Lo haré!" – contestó Alec mientras se daba la vuelta, sabiendo que esa contestación dejaría a su parabatai sorprendido. Pero el que verdaderamente estaba sorprendido con esa actitud era él mismo.

_Dios… en verdad Magnus me está cambiando. Y eso me gusta. _Pensó mientras salía del cuarto y caminaba hacia la salida con Iglesia siguiéndole los pasos.


	14. Chapter 14 Chocolate

**Lo siento por la espera, pero tengo bastante lío con la universidad. Espero que el capítulo les guste y les compense. Y tranquilos, no deja´re colgado el fic, sólo que tardaré algo más en actualizar.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen. Un besazo enorme y gracias por los reviews!**

**hora, disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Chocolate**

Jace caminaba por el pasillo del Instituto hacia la cocina después de darse una ducha y quitarse todo el tomate de encima. Aunque después de haberse refregado con la esponja y jabón unas cinco veces, sentía que aún olía a tomate. Pero lo raro era que, después de la vergonzosa estupidez que hizo por Clary de meterse en la bañera de macarrones sin cocer cubiertos de salsa, seguía teniendo una tonta sonrisa en la cara que lo delataba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz y le importaba bien poco lo que fuera a pasar. Ahora sabía que quería aprovechar el tiempo con Clary, ya fuese mucho o fuese poco, quería estar con ella. Y el saber que, después del numerito del baño de esa noche, Clary también querría estar con él sin más tapujos ni restricciones, lo emocionaba sobremanera.

Entró en la cocina y observó en silencio cómo Clary metía en el horno una pizza precocinada.

"Hola" – saludó él para llamar su atención.

"Hola. ¿Ya te has quitado el tomate?" – preguntó ella burlona.

"Sip"

"Bien" – dijo ella dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Preparas la cena?" – dijo él entrando a la cocina y poniéndose junto a ella.

"Si. He estado buscando a los demás, pero ninguno aparece"

"Lo sé. Isabelle está en casa de Simón y no vendrá hasta mañana. Y Alec se ha marchado hace un rato a cenar con Magnus"

"Oh. Bueno, pues entonces ¿con una pizza bastará?"

"Si… tampoco tengo mucha hambre"

"Bueno… pues esto estará en unos cinco minutos" – dijo ella cerrando el horno.

"¿Cinco minutos? ¿Y… qué podemos hacer en cinco minutos?" – preguntó él intentando provocarla.

"No lo sé. ¿Se te ocurre algo interesante?" – dijo ella acercándose, jugando a su mismo juego y provocándole también.

"Un par de cositas" – contestó Jace rodeándole la cintura con las manos y pegándola a su cuerpo.

"Pues dime alguna" – contestó Clary subiendo sus manos a su cuello, enterrando los dedos en su pelo húmedo.

Jace aprovechó el gesto y se pegó aún más a ella. Bajó a sus labios y se deleitó con su suavidad, probándolos poco a poco. Pero parecía que Clary no tenía mucha paciencia y apretó su boca aún más contra la de él, provocando que Jace soltase un gemido por el movimiento. Sus lenguas comenzaron moverse al compás, probándose el uno al otro. Disfrutando el uno del otro.

* * *

Alec llamó al timbre y Magnus le abrió casi al instante. Llevaba una simple camisa azulada, unos vaqueros y su pelo negro caía lacio hasta sus hombros. Alec adoraba ver así a Magnus, sin purpurinas ni ropas estrambóticas de colores chillones. Le gustaba el Magnus natural, sencillo… pero sobre todo le gustaba saber que sólo él sabía cómo era el Magnus natural, porque nunca se mostraba ante los demás sin sus trapitos. Sintió cómo le daba un vuelco al corazón y cuando miró a sus ojos, las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se desconectaron de su cerebro y avanzó hacia él, como impulsado por la magia de sus ojos gatunos. Ante la evidente sorpresa de Magnus, Alec llevó sus manos a su cuello y lo besó. El joven se dio cuenta que Magnus no esperaba para nada que hiciese aquello y cómo tardó en reaccionar al beso, pero cuando lo hizo, empezó a sentir las manos del brujo deslizándose por su espalda para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y su lengua rozando sutilmente sus labios, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Alec abrió la boca y recibió a Magnus con mucho gusto, siguiendo el movimiento de su lengua mientras que deslizaba sus manos por la espalda del brujo hasta llegar a su trasero. Entonces Magnus dio un respingo y rompió el beso dejando a Alec desconcertado.

"Está bien, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi Alexander?" – le preguntó Magnus con verdadero gesto de duda en la cara.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"¿Qué por qué? Desde que nos conocemos, esta es la primera vez que te me lanzas así, en mitad de la calle y, además… es la primera vez que me tocas así el culo" – contestó Magnus, palabras con las que consiguió que Alec se arrepintiese de su arrebato y notase cómo la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro.

"¿Te… te molesta?" – preguntó Alec tímido, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

"¿Molestarme? ¡Pero si me encanta!" – gritó Magnus provocando que Alec riese.

"¿Entonces por qué te pones así?"

"Porque es la primera vez que te veo desinhibido de verdad sin mi ayuda… y me ha sorprendido"

"Bueno… será que Jace tiene razón"

"¿Qué es en lo que se supone que Jace tiene razón?" – preguntó Magnus curioso alzando una ceja.

"Que quizás tú me estás cambiando" – contestó Alec con una sonrisa y al ver que Magnus se la devolvía, se atrevió a besarlo de nuevo.

Esta vez Magnus sí que reaccionó al instante, arrastrando a Alec hasta dentro de su apartamento y cerrando la puerta con un chasquido de dedos. No dejó de besarlo ni por un segundo mientras Alec notaba cómo lo guiaba por el apartamento hasta llegar al salón. Escuchó a Presidente Miau maullar y abrió un poco los ojos separándose de los labios de Magnus.

"Mags… espera" – dijo entre beso y beso.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" – preguntó Magnus con un ronroneo.

"Comamos primero. No vayamos tan rápido" – le pidió apartándose un poco.

"¿Rápido? Pero si has sido tú el que ha llegado pidiendo guerra"

"Lo sé… lo siento. Es sólo que…" – se paró en seco al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

"¿Qué Alexander?" – preguntó Magnus en un susurro acercándose al oído de Alec.

"Pues que... es sólo que te echaba de menos" – dijo finalmente sin importarle quedar tan expuesto ante el brujo. Miró a sus ojos y vio cómo de nuevo Magnus se había sorprendido.

"Alexander… esta noche te has propuesto dejarme sin palabras, ¿no es así?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" – preguntó Alec confuso.

"¡Por Lilith!" – dijo Magnus mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos – "Cuánto te quiero"

"Magnus…" – intentó hablar después de las palabras del brujo, pero ahora a él no le salían las palabras.

"Shuu, Está bien… no digas nada más. Si quieres que cenemos deja de decirme cosas así o no probarás bocado" – terminó Magnus guiándole un ojo mientras se separaba de él y se metía en la cocina.

* * *

En el Salón de los Acuerdos el ambiente era bastante tenso. Maryse se mantenía callada mientras todos debatían sobre qué era más importante para la Clave, si encontrar a Sebastian o si solucionar los problemas internos que se les habían presentado tras las últimas batallas. Maryse pensaba que todos estaban locos. Entendía las preocupaciones de la Clave, pero no entendía cómo podían seguir discutiendo si los subterráneos eran bienvenidos en el Salón de los Acuerdos después de todo lo que habían ayudado y no prestaban más atención a que Sebastian estuviese desaparecido y que todos sus hijos estuviesen solos en el mundo real. Escuchaba a Robert discutiendo con el resto sobre la importancia de establecer orden dentro de la Clave antes de de llevar a cabo ninguna operación para encontrar a Sebastian y los nervios de Maryse estaban cada vez peor. La situación con su marido no era la mejor y escucharle precisamente a él decir aquella sarta de sandeces la encendía aún más. No se había dado cuenta que tenía los nudillos blancos de tantos apretar los puños sobre la mesa hasta que Jocelyn puso una mano sobre su brazo. La miró sobresaltada.

"Tranquilízate Maryse" – le dijo Jocelyn en un susurro.

"No dice más que estupideces… todos ellos"

"Lo sé… pero ya hemos expuesto nuestra idea de dejar todo e ir a por Sebastian y la han rechazado. Si no hay consenso no podemos hacer nada y lo sabes mejor que yo"

"Pero es absurdo. Nuestros hijos están solos"

"¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué no me siento igual que tú Maryse?"

"¿Entonces cómo puedes estar ahí sentada tan tranquila?"

"No estoy tranquila. Les arrancaría la cabeza a todos ahora mismo de no ser porque todavía tengo sentido común. Tienes razón, sólo hablan de estupideces que ahora mismo no son lo más importante… pero si nadie nos apoya estamos sin nada Maryse… no vale la pena ponernos así"

"Señoras" – interrumpió su charla la voz de un cazador – "¿Alguna idea que aportar a la Clave?"

"Nada que vayan a considerar" – contestó Maryse molesta.

"Estamos aquí para llegar a un consenso lo antes posible. Si aportan sus opiniones avanzaremos y antes podremos llegar a un acuerdo"

"Ya le he dicho que es algo que no querrán escuchar" – contestó Maryse de nuevo.

"Maryse" – la llamó Robert mirándola como si se estuviese comportando como una lunática.

"Está bien Robert" – habló el otro cazador haciéndole un gesto para que no se metiese en la conversación – "Maryse… me encantaría escucharlas a usted y a Jocelyn"

"Simplemente hablábamos de lo inútil que resulta todo esto" – intervino Jocelyn ante la mirada impaciente del resto en el salón.

"¿A qué te refieres Jocelyn?"

"A que estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo hablando de subterráneos y cargos que ocupar cuando nuestros hijos están solos en las ciudades ante el peligro que supone Sebastian suelto por ahí"

"Ya hablamos de eso Jocelyn…"

"Y siguen siendo tan obstinados y estúpidos como entonces" – interrumpió Maryse.

"Está bien, parece que están un poco alteradas y preferiría que abandonasen el salón hasta que se relajen un poco" – dijo el cazador que había tomado la voz de mando en el salón.

"No tienes ni el derecho ni el poder de echarnos de aquí. Me parece bien que no quieran escucharnos, pero les aseguro que no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mis hijos están solos en Nueva York y desprotegidos"

"Nuestros hijos son cazadores, sabrán defenderse si se diese el caso"

"No me cabe la menor duda de que mis hijos se defenderán, pero prefiero estar con ellos para combatir en lugar de estar aquí sentada escuchando tonterías que no nos llevan a ninguna parte"

"Maryse, por favor, entra en razón" – intervino de nuevo Robert.

"Robert… no" – contestó Maryse en tono cortante.

"Yo pienso igual que Maryse" – dijo Jocelyn – "Y si ella se marcha de Idris yo me iré con ella. También quiero proteger a mi hija"

"No lleguemos a los extremos, por favor" – dijo el cazador – "Si tanto quieren proteger a sus hijos, tráiganlos a Idris. Aquí estarán a salvo"

"Sería absurdo sacarles de su casa para traerlos aquí, donde Sebastian también puede entrar sin problemas… como ya hemos visto" – dijo Jocelyn cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso ya será decisión vuestra. Creo que es una buena solución a su preocupación por sus hijos. De hecho, los míos están aquí, en Idris. Pero les aseguro que no vamos a salir a por Sebastian sin tener antes solucionados los problemas de la Clave."

"Ya le había dicho que no querrían considerar de lo que estábamos hablando. Simplemente todo lo que se hace aquí es una pérdida de tiempo" – dijo Maryse con tono afligido, bajando la mirada hacia sus puños de nuevo apretados sobre la mesa, intentando tranquilizarse y no estallar en un grito de desesperación.

* * *

Clary se terminaba su último trozo de pizza cuando Jace ya llevaba un rato esperándola para comer el postre. Había sacado un trozo de bizcocho de chocolate que quedaba en el frigorífico y había preparado dos platos con nata por encima. Cuando dio el primer bocado, un pequeño gemido de satisfacción salió de su boca.

"¿Te gusta?" – preguntó Jace.

"Está riquísimo. Adoro el chocolate" – dijo ella chupándose la nata de los dedos.

"Ya veo" – contestó Jace sonriendo.

Terminaron el postre y cuando hubieron recogido la cocina se fueron hacia el salón para sentarse en el sofá. Clary puso sus piernas sobre las de Jace, quedando medio tumbada mientras él la miraba sonriendo. Empezaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa, pues hacía mucho que no veía a Jace tan relajado y sonriente y, aunque le encantaba verlo así, no dejaba de pensar que ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Volvían a estar juntos y, como siempre, empezaba a comerse la cabeza sobre lo que Jace esperaría de ella. Era inevitable.

"¿Estás bien?" – le preguntó él mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

"Si. ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Estás como muy… pensativa"

"Si, estaba pensando"

"¿Puedo saber en qué?"

"En ti"

Clary vio cómo una gran sonrisa llegaba a la cara de Jace y lo sintió removerse bajo sus piernas, acomodándose de nuevo.

"¿En mí? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque estoy muy contenta de que estés bien. Pero sobre todo de que estés aquí conmigo"

"Yo también estoy contento. Bueno, no es esa la palaba. Sería mejor decir feliz"

"Jace Lightwood, ¿desde cuándo dices tú esas cosas?" – preguntó ella emocionada.

"Desde que te conozco a ti. Desde que sé que te quiero. Y desde que sé que moriría si no estoy a tu lado el resto de mi vida"

El corazón de Clary dio un vuelco en su pecho y notó cómo se le iba la respiración por unos segundos. Miraba a Jace entre confusa y emocionada y veía como su rostro se teñía de rojo por lo que acababa de decir. Pero aún así le seguía manteniendo la mirada, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, alguna reacción. Pero Clary estaba como paralizada y por mucho que intentase hablar, las palabras no le salían de la boca. Notando cómo Jace empezaba a ponerse un poco nervioso, quitó las piernas de encima de él y se incorporó, poniéndose de rodillas en el sofá. Veía cómo Jace la miraba extrañado, sin saber tampoco qué hacer. Entonces Clary se acercó a él y llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas, mirando sus ojos dorados cargados de dudas y emoción.

"Jace…"

Fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse y besarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Notó cómo Jace se había sorprendido, pues tardó en reaccionar y acompañarla en el beso. Y mientras ella se perdía en sus suaves labios y su lengua caliente sobre la suya, sintió las manos de Jace rodeándole la cintura, pegándola más a él, provocando que su corazón se acelerase sin control. En un acto reflejo Clary se coloco sobre él a horcajadas y llevó sus manos hasta su cuello, enterrándolas después en su dorado pelo. Jace la abrazó aún más fuerte pegándola a su pecho, provocando que Clary sintiese el caliente cuerpo de Jace bajo el suyo. Ella se separó un poco para respirar, pero Jace siguió con sus besos por su mandíbula para después bajar por su cuello, haciendo que Clary echase la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzase a respirar con dificultad. Podía sentir los húmedos labios de Jace recorriendo su piel mientras deslizaba sus manos por su espalda, metiéndolas bajo la blusa. Cada roce hacía sentir a Clary como si miles de hormigas saliesen de las manos de Jace y comenzasen a recorrer su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, provocándole miles de sensaciones. Ella metió las suyas por el cuello de la camiseta de Jace, notando sus cicatrices bajo sus dedos. Entonces Jace se apartó de ella y la miró a los ojos, totalmente excitado. Volvió a acercarla y la besó despacio, con delicadeza, perdiendo un poco del ansia con la que se habían besado en un primer momento. Clary seguía sintiendo sus manos en su espalda, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos, haciéndola sentir escalofríos. Ella bajó las suyas acariciando el pecho de Jace sobre la camiseta hasta su duro abdomen, colándolas después por el borde de la camiseta, tocando por fin su piel con sus manos. Le subió la camiseta para tocar el máximo de piel que pudiese alcanzar, sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento. Entonces Jace se incorporó un poco, moviéndola a ella sobre él, y se sacó la camiseta dejándola a un lado en el sofá. Miraba a Clary con los ojos brillantes. Ella pensó que nunca los había visto más dorados que en ese momento… realmente vivos… preciosos. Acarició su pecho ahora descubierto mientras Jace llevaba sus manos hasta los botones de la blusa de ella. El corazón de Clary latía apresurado mientras los botones se iban abriendo e iban dejando a la vista su piel.

Los nervios por lo que estaba pasando la tenían en un estado de tensión abrumador y llegó a pensar que no podría seguir, que hasta aquí es donde podría llegar con Jace… pero no, su amor por él y sus ganas de estar con él de cualquiera de las maneras existentes en el mundo le daban la fuerza suficiente para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Pero sabía que se tenía que relajarse un poco si no acabaría con calambres por todo el cuerpo de la tensión que contenía. Y al parecer Jace se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

"Hey, Clary" – la llamó poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

"Si" – contestó ella un poco sobresaltada.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si… muy bien" – dijo en un hilo de voz.

"Podemos parar si quieres" – le dijo bajando sus manos hasta su cintura.

"¿Parar? ¿Por qué?" – preguntó ella extrañada.

"Clary… no tenemos que hacer esto ahora. Puedo esperarte el tiempo que necesites. Sabes que no me importa y que haré lo que sea por ti"

"Pero es que no quiero parar" – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

"Clary, estás muy nerviosa. No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras" – decía él mientras acariciaba sus costados con sus pulgares.

"Jace, quiero hacer esto… contigo" – dijo ella decidida – "Es sólo que… ya sabes que nunca he estado con nadie"

"Lo sé… y no podría ser más feliz por eso" – contestó él sonriendo, provocando que Clary sonriera con él.

"Idiota. Me refiero a que no sé qué hacer. Nunca he estado en una situación así… tan sólo he estado contigo y tú… pareces saber muy bien lo que haces…" – dijo bajando la mirada al pecho de Jace para no ver sus ojos cuando dijese aquello.

"No se trata de saber o no saber qué hacer Clary. Se trata de dejarse de llevar, de hacer lo que sientes" – dijo llevando una mano a su barbilla para levantarle la cabeza y que lo mirase a los ojos – "No hay unas normas que seguir… tienes que dejar de pensar y simplemente hacer lo que quieras"

"Jace…yo…"

"Escucha… cuando estás con quien quieres estar, todo lo demás se va de tu cabeza, desaparece. Y simplemente actúas según lo que sientas aquí" – le dijo poniendo una mano sobre el corazón de ella, notando Clary su mano caliente sobre su pecho.

"Lo sé… es sólo que, bueno, me pones nerviosa y me pongo a pensar en tonterías" – dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Yo te pongo nerviosa?" – dijo Jace con una carcajada.

"Si. Pero no te rías. Es que todo esto me abruma un poco"

"Está bien…levanta" – le dijo dándole una palmada en el muslo.

Clary se puso de pie extrañada y cruzó los brazos para cerrar un poco su blusa abierta. Jace alcanzó su camiseta y le tendió la mano mirándola a los ojos.

"Ven conmigo"

"¿A dónde me llevas Jace?"

"Vamos a intentar relajarte un poco y, si después quieres seguir con esto, bien; si no, tranquila, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Clary sintió una especie de clama dentro de su pecho ante las palabras de Jace. La cuidaba tanto que sabía que en la vida podría dejar de quererlo. Pero, a pesar de sus pensamientos, lo que dijo Jace la hizo pensar en todo por lo que habían pasado, los peligros y las separaciones. Y supo que no era cierto, que no tenían todo el tiempo de mundo.

* * *

Alec miraba a Magnus embobado mientras éste se chupaba el chocolate de sus finos y delgados dedos. Después de haber cenado, Magnus había hecho aparecer sobre la mesa dos platos repletos de fresas cubiertas de chocolate y helado de nata. Alec pensó que se ahogaría con su propia saliva al ver aquella delicia para el paladar ante él, pero, al mirar a Magnus, vio cómo éste cogía una fresa con la yema de sus dedos y se la llevaba a la boca, mordiendo delicadamente la punta y sacando la lengua para que no se le derramase el chocolate y el helado algo derretido. Ver aquello le hizo removerse en su asiento, ahogado por la sensación de ver a Magnus comiendo una simple fresa de la manera más sensual que Alec jamás pudo imaginar. No sabía que las fresas pudiesen llegar a ser tan eróticas. Reprimiendo las ganas de soltar un gemido por lo excitado que se sentía al ver a Magnus en aquella actitud, bajó la mirada hacia su propio plato, cogió una fresa y se la llevó a la boca. El rico sabor ácido de la fresa en contraste con el chocolate y el frescor de la nata le hizo soltar un gemido de placer y cerrar los ojos. Pero cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho al ver a Magnus mirándolo fijamente con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Alec notaba cómo se estaba poniendo colorado, así que dio otro mordisco a la fresa.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó con la boca llena.

"Me encantan esos gemidos" – dijo Magnus mientras cogía otra fresa.

"No he gemido" – contestó Alec frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo has hecho… aunque preferiría ser yo quien te estuviese haciendo gemir"

"¿Y quién dice que no eres tú?" – dijo Alec sin pensar y viendo cómo Magnus se quedaba tan pasmado como él mismo.

"¿Yo?" – preguntó Magnus sonriendo y alzando las cejas con gesto de incredulidad – "Ni si quiera te he tocado Alec"

"No hace falta" – dijo Alec en un susurro, bajando de nuevo la mirada a su plato y sintiendo la mayor vergüenza de su vida por lo que estaba diciendo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Por un momento quiso que se lo tragase la tierra y, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Magnus se levantaba y se sentaba en la silla junto a él, rozando su muslo con sus rodillas, el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba le tenía al borde del grito.

"Alec" – lo llamó el brujo – "Mírame"

Alec obedeció y levantó la cara para encontrarse con la mirada felina de Magnus. Lo veía sonreír, incluso con los ojos. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra sus costillas y, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado a estos momentos con Magnus y, aunque él ya había tomado alguna que otra vez la iniciativa con el brujo, no dejaba de ponerse nervioso y avergonzarse por cada palabra que dijese delante de él. Y que lo estuviese mirando de aquella manera, como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo, no le ayudaba a relajarse.

Pero para su sorpresa Magnus no habló. Tenía una fresa cubierta de chocolate en la mano y se la ofrecía a Alec. Avanzó despacio, confuso pero intrigado, y mordió la fresa sin dejar de mirar a Magnus, su expresión complacida y sus brillantes ojos cargados de excitación. Un brillo que Alec ya conocía muy bien. Un poco de chocolate le quedó en la comisura de los labios y cogió una servilleta para limpiarse, pero Magnus sujetó su mano y se inclinó hacia él, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando los de Alec con deseo. Con su lengua limpió el chocolate de la boca de Alec y se retiró lamiéndose los suyos, provocando que Alec escuchase la sangre en sus oídos, aturdiéndole.

"Delicioso" – dijo el brujo sonriendo.

Entonces Alec, intentando relajarse un poco, cogió otra fresa para dársela a Magnus. Goteaba demasiado chocolate y empezaba a caerle por la mano, así que en un gesto instintivo lamió un poco de chocolate sobrante y notó cómo Magnus lo miraba mordiéndose de nuevo el labio. Llevó la fresa hasta los labios del brujo y éste mordió, goteándole también el chocolate por la barbilla, sacando la lengua para lamerlo y sin dejar de mirar nunca a los ojos de Alec. Imitando el gesto de Magnus, el cazador se inclinó hacia él y con su lengua y sus labios le quitó el chocolate de la barbilla. Cuando se retiró, Magnus lo miraba hambriento, pero no movía ni un músculo.

"Quítate la camiseta, Alec" – le dijo sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Qué?"

"La camiseta… por favor"

Alec obedeció y se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, quedando su cuerpo marcado al descubierto. Magnus hundió uno de sus delgados dedos en el chocolate y comenzó a trazar las runas del pecho de Alec con él, mirando fijamente a lo que estaba haciendo, sin darse cuenta cómo Alec se mordía el labio. El cosquilleo que sentía Alec por todo su cuerpo era una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Los juegos de Magnus podían llevarlo a sentir cosas totalmente nuevas cada vez y eso lo excitaba aún más. En un arrebato de valentía, cogió la mano de Magnus e hizo que dejase lo que estaba haciendo. El brujo levantó la mirada extrañado, pero entonces Alec llevó el dedo de Magnus a su boca, lamiendo con su lengua el chocolate y chupando con sus labios mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. El sabor del chocolate mezclado con el de Magnus y con su olor era algo que en la vida podría describir. Era simplemente perfecto.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Magnus muy cerca, mirándolo con gesto salvaje. Alec sabía lo que eso significaba. Había abierto la _Caja de Pandora_ de Magnus y ya no habría manera de cerrarla, pero no le importaba. Él quería esto, era feliz con esto. Tener a Magnus mirándolo así era lo que siempre había querido y, ahora que lo tenía, no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Avanzó sin pensarlo y lo besó con furia, apasionado, introduciendo su lengua para enredarla con la del brujo y empezar ese baile que tanto le gustaba. Magnus se puso de pie sin despegar los labios de los de Alec y éste lo siguió. Con sus ásperas y fuertes manos, Alec comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Magnus, metiéndolas después entre ella para acariciar sus costados, su pecho y su corazón. Alec tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación del la suave piel de Magnus bajo sus dedos, pero notó cómo el brujo cogió algo y comenzó a moverlos por el salón. Sabía que los llevaba a la habitación. Abrió los ojos sólo para no caerse por el camino, pero nunca sin dejar de besarlo. Una vez en el cuarto de Magnus, vio que lo que había cogido era un plato de fresas. _"Así que pretende seguir con el juego"_, pensó Alec nervioso. Pero ya no tenían sentido los nervios, así que algo más relajado, llevó sus manos a los pantalones de Magnus y los desabrochó con facilidad, ayudándole el brujo a quitárselos. Después hicieron lo mismo con los suyos, quedando ambos en ropa interior, la de Magnus mucho más colorida que la de Alec, por supuesto.

Magnus dio un pequeño empujón a Alec y éste cayó en la cama. El brujo se colocó sobre él con una pierna a cada lado y lo miraba mientras se lamía los labios. Bajó hasta su boca y lo besó, siguiendo después por su cuello hasta bajar a su pecho, probando las runas de chocolate que le había hecho estando en el salón. Alec sentía su lengua moviéndose de aquí para allá, deleitándose con el nuevo sabor de su cuerpo, mientras que las manos del brujo se paseaban por los costados de Alec. Sentía como empezaba a respirar con dificultad cuando Magnus llegó de nuevo a sus labios, probando ahora él el sabor del chocolate en su boca. Al separarlos lo miró a los ojos.

"Déjame a mí" – le dijo aún contra sus labios sintiendo cómo Magnus sonreía.

El brujo se quitó de encima de él y se tumbó a su lado boca arriba, esperando. Alec se incorporó y alcanzó una fresa, se giró hacia él y comenzó a pasarla por su pecho, dejando un rastro de chocolate y nata hasta donde debería estar su ombligo. Cuando no quedaba más chocolate, se llevó la fresa a la boca y se acercó a Magnus, quien lo miraba con verdadero gesto de sorpresa mezclado con diversión. El brujo mordió y Alec también, juntando sus labios, terminando con un beso. Alec imitó de nuevo a Magnus y bajó por su pecho, lamiendo el chocolate. Sintió los dedos de Magnus hundiéndose en su pelo, bajando después por su espalda, acariciándole con las uñas provocándole escalofríos. Y mientras lamía su pecho escuchó un gruñido, poco propio de Magnus, y notó cómo lo sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos y lo empujaba para quitárselo de encima, tirándolo sobre el colchón boca arriba y colocándose sobre él. Alec lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver la necesidad de tenerlo cerca… la misma necesidad que sentía él.

"Alec…" – dijo Magnus en un susurro antes de besarlo con impaciencia.

Mientras se perdían en el sabor uno en el del otro, Alec notó cómo Magnus le quitaba los calzoncillos y se quitaba los suyos también. Instintivamente, rodeó la cintura del brujo con sus piernas, gesto con el que le pedía más. Y Magnus lo entendió a la perfección.

"Oh, por el Ángel…" – susurraba Alec mientras sus sentido común se quedaba a un lado y disfrutaba de la locura que era estar con Magnus.

El brujo, al escucharlo, levantó la mirada y la unió con la de Alec. Y así se quedó, perdido en los ojos del cazador mientras le hacía el amor. Alec intentaba contener la respiración y no gemir, pero Magnus intensificó su ritmo y la tarea se le hizo difícil, sobre todo cuando el brujo le habló al oído.

"Alec… amor… gime para mí" – dijo mordiéndole después el lóbulo de la oreja. – "Hazlo como antes… me encanta oírte gemir"

"Magnus…" – dijo Alec para después comenzar a gemir sin poder evitarlo, perdido ya en el torbellino de sensaciones que había dentro de su cuerpo, revolucionándolo todo y robándole la cordura, sin dejarle pensar.

Cuando sintió que alcanzaba su orgasmo, se sujetó con fuerza a los brazos de Magnus, clavando los dedos en él y mirándolo fijamente, deleitándose con sus verdes ojos gatunos. Y cuando notó su liberación, arqueó su cuerpo, pegándose más al de Magnus, sintiendo cómo éste temblaba sobre él, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Apenas unos segundos después, Magnus se desplomaba sobre él juntando su frente con la de Alec, recuperando la respiración. Le dio un suave beso y salió de él, quitándose de encima y tumbándose boca arriba junto a Alec.

"Maravilloso" – dijo Magnus.

Alec, al escucharlo, giró la cabeza para mirarle y vio a Magnus exhausto, mirando al techo y respirando apresurado, intentando recuperarse. Tenía el pelo negro pegado en la nuca y la frente y su pecho perlado en sudor. Nunca lo había visto tan devastado después de haber hecho el amor y aquello le gusto. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Magnus giró entonces su cabeza y lo miró, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿Maravilloso?" – se atrevió a preguntar Alec.

"Ahá"

"Creí que sólo tú te considerabas maravilloso" – se burló.

"Te equivocas… yo soy magnífico Alec. Aunque también podría ser maravilloso" – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Oh, entendido"

"Creo que debería calificar a las fresas con chocolate mi nuevo postre favorito" – dijo el brujo con diversión.

"Deberías. Estaban deliciosas" – le dijo Alec sonriendo.

"¿Eso qué significa, Alexander?" – preguntó Magnus, intrigado por si lo había dicho con doble sentido.

"Pues eso… que estaban deliciosas" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya…" – dijo Magnus soltando una carcajada.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Alec notando cómo se ponía colorado.

"Te amo" – contestó Magnus sorprendiendo a Alec.

"Y… y yo" – le dijo Alec poniéndose de lado, acercándose tímido a él para besar sus labios.

"¿Y tú qué?" – preguntó Magnus con el ceño fruncido mientras lo abrazaba.

"Te amo, Magnus Bane" – dijo Alec contra sus labios.

"Lo sé"


End file.
